Te esperaré en la oscuridad
by AnitaSnape
Summary: Hermione Granger volcaba un mar de tinta para transmitir a su amargado profesor de pociones ,su deseo más profundo, su deseo de acercarse a él, de conocerle, de amarle, aunque lo suyo fuera un imposible. Lo que comenzó por un juego pueril e inocente, se convertirá en un juego peligroso, en el que ninguno de los dos, podrá escapar de la oscuridad.
1. Prólogo

No sé si esta carta llegará algún día a sus manos, porque aún no he reunido el valor para entregársela. Quizás esta misiva esté condenada a morir pasto de las llamas o olvidada en el fondo de un cajón, pero siento la necesidad de escribirle, de abrir mi corazón y dejar fluir estos sentimientos que me carcomen el alma.

No puedo hablar de ellos con nadie, siquiera con mis amigos, sé que no lo entenderían. Sé que sería incomprendida y por eso le escribo a usted, aunque me desprecie, aunque no me preste atención. Imaginar que algún día sus ojos puedan recorrer estas líneas, aunque sea una ilusión un tanto pueril, me hace feliz.

**Prólogo**

El profesor tamborileaba con sus largos dedos el tablero, cargado de impaciencia explosiva, mientras sus alumnos desfilaban ante su mesa dejando sus muestras de las pociones que habían realizado en clase.

Pagó toda su frustración con Longbottom, llamándole inútil una vez más ante sus compañeros. La muestra que estaba dejando el muchacho sobre su mesa, siquiera podría calificarse como poción, era una plasta asquerosa y grumosa, como si un troll hubiera vomitado dentro del tubo. El idiota no había conseguido siquiera hacerla del color correcto.

Eso alentó a los demás alumnos en apresurarse a entregar sus muestras lo más deprisa posible y poner toda la distancia posible con su profesor de pociones si no querían ser el nuevo objetivo de humillaciones.

El profesor estaba de un humor de perros y no se molestaba en disimularlo.

Los alumnos que quedaban salpicados por el aula, recogían sus pertenencias apurados, todos menos una, que guardaba con parsimonia sus cosas en su mochila, mientras miraba de soslayo a sus compañeros. Intentaba disimular, pero Snape sabía que lo estaba haciendo a propósito. La joven buscaba quedarse rezagada para ser la última que hablara con él y quedarse a solas en el aula con el profesor.

Severus Snape conocía muy bien aquel nerviosismo que invadía a su alumna, su temblor de manos, su inocente rubor de mejillas. No era la primera vez que ocurría y a pesar de sus burlas, de sus crueles palabras, de sus intentos en herirla, la muchacha no se daba por vencida.

Snape no entendía por qué la muchacha se empeñaba en pasar por aquel mal trago una y otra vez. Algo debía ir mal en su cabeza cuando seguía abrazada a una esperanza, a un deseo que jamás se iba a realizar.

Cuándo el último alumno hubo salido, alzó la cabeza para contemplarla sin tapujos.

La chica se colgaba su mochila al fin sobre un hombro y se dirigía a su mesa con paso pausado, tranquilo.

Con rostro era solemne, como el de alguien que estaba destinado a realizar una gran tarea, a cumplir una importante misión. Intentaba disimular que su respiración era cada vez más agitada. Sus ojos melados y brillantes, eran dos ventanas por donde se colaban el eco de sus emociones, que terminarían ahogadas en sus dos pozos profundos y tenebrosos.

Snape dejó de golpear la mesa y se reclinó en su sillón, en una pose más que estudiada. Quería transmitir indiferencia, desprecio. Hizo una mueca cuando la muchacha dejó sobre su mesa su vial de cristal, que contenía la muestra de poción que habían practicado en clase y deslizó un sobre de color rojo brillante hacia él.

Snape apretó los dientes y soltó un gruñido. Aquel sonido hacía que sus alumnos se murieran de miedo, pero no tenía efecto alguno sobre ella, que no desistía en su chiquillada.

-¿Qué cree que hace, señorita Granger?- Preguntó con su voz más seca.

-Tengo una carta para usted, profesor Snape.- Se limitó a decir con una voz que aparentaba normalidad pero que no podía disimular que estaba alterada debido al nerviosismo.

Si había algo que admiraba de ella, era su cabezonería y su valor, eso no podía negarlo.

El hombre se pellizcó un momento el puente de la nariz, aquella chica era una verdadera molestia y ya no sabía qué hacer, cómo hablar con ella para que desistiera al fin. Había probado en gritarla, en humillarla, dañarla de todas las formas posibles, pero allí estaba ella, entregando una vez más, otra de sus cartas.

-No sé porqué se empeña en dármelas, ya le he dicho que las lanzo al fuego sin leerlas.

Hermione Granger se encogió levemente de hombros.

-Escribirlas me hace sentirme más cerca de usted, me hace feliz dárselas.

Severus Snape se alzó de su asiento y golpeó enfadado con ambas manos sobre el tablero de su mesa, inclinándose levemente sobre ella dibujando una mueca de burla en su rostro.

-No me haga vomitar, Granger. Algo en su cabeza no debe ir bien del todo.- dijo en un intento de humillarla.- Ya le he dicho que no me interesa nada de lo que tenga que decirme… ahora recoja esa carta de mi mesa y desaparezca de mi vista cuanto antes.

Hermione se colocaba sobre el otro hombro el asa de su mochila que bailaba suspendido en el aire.

-Ya tiene con que alimentar su chimenea esta noche, profesor Snape.

Hermione se giró sobre sus propios talones dispuesta a salir de la clase con pasos gráciles, feliz de salirse con la suya, ya que la carta se había quedado encima de la mesa.

-¡Hágame un favor y la próxima láncela usted misma al fuego!- le gritó a la estela de cabellos castaños que desparecían a través de la puerta.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

El hombre cerró la puerta de su despacho de un fuerte portazo. Prácticamente había engullido su cena, sin saborearla, tan sólo cumpliendo el trámite de alimentarse.

Estaba de mal humor y le dolía muchísimo la cabeza, así que estaba deseando llegar al fin a sus aposentos para poder meterse en el cuerpo un poco de whisky de fuego para aplacar su efervescente ánimo.

Lanzó de cualquier manera su capa sobre el perchero y se llenó un vaso hasta el borde de ambarino licor, bebiéndoselo en un par de tragos casi sin tomar aire para respirar.

Volvió a llenarlo, pero esta vez con la intención de disfrutarlo después de aplacar su deseo alcohólico.

Caminó hasta la chimenea. En esa época fría del año los elfos la mantenían continuamente encendida. Aquella calidez era agradable y el crujir de la madera siendo devorada por el fuego, tranquilizador.

Snape alzó el recipiente de cristal, mirando a través de él. El mundo con el filtro del alcohol le parecía un poco más llevadero.

_Tiene el mismo color que sus ojos…_

Chasqueó la lengua, enfadado consigo por dejarse llevar por sus pensamientos traicioneros.

Buscó en el bolsillo interior de su levita, sacando aquel alargado sobre aún sin abrir, inclinando su mano al fuego, pero no halló las fuerzas para abrir los dedos, para destruirlo, para reducirlo a cenizas, para dejar que el calor abrasador borrara aquellos trazos de tinta.

Dejó el vaso sobre la repisa de la chimenea y sin fuerzas, se dejó caer sobre un cómodo sofá.

Contempló el fuego mientras jugaba nerviosamente con el sobre, aún buscando en el interior de su ser las fuerzas de desecharla, de romperla en mil trozos rasgando el papel con las puntas de sus dedos. Era fácil, sólo un par de movimientos con las manos y se libraría de ella.

-Joder.- se quejó, llevando el sobre rojo contra su rostro. Cerró los ojos notando el tacto suave del papel sobre sus párpados, el perfume que desprendía de él, a juventud, a deseos… a mujer.

Decidido a no torturarse más, lo abrió deslizando suavemente su dedo por la solapa, cuidadoso de no romperlo, tal como tocaría a un amante.

Liberó su contenido, una colección de varias páginas escritas por ambos lados y doblado con mimo.

Esta vez había usado tinta verde para escribirla…

Snape se perdió en las palabras que le dedicaba su alumna. Aquellas cartas eran susurros de pensamientos, de deseos, de explosión de amor.

A pesar de que sólo hablaba con ella en clase, a pesar de que la humillaba, la maltrataba como alumna, se sentía muy cerca de ella.

Lo que había comenzado como una molestia, una costumbre que le irritaba, se había convertido poco a poco, en expectación. Snape esperaba con ansiedad la carta que la muchacha le escribía sin falta todas las semanas. Nunca sabía cómo se la haría llegar, pero siempre haciendo honor a su casa de leones, con valentía, sin inclinar su rostro y encajando sus insultos.

Sabía que no debía perderse en sus palabras, pero no podía evitar sumergirse en ellas, en alimentarse de su amor no correspondido, en su deseo desesperado de ser amada por él.

Aún no tenía ni idea qué había visto en él, sólo era una maldita mocosa que se había dejado llevar por sus fantasías de colegiala, suspirando por el profesor más malhumorado del colegio… sabía que aquel sentimiento por parte de la joven era efímero, condenado a caducar en el tiempo. Ella en realidad admiraba su figura de profesor, atraída por su madurez, por su experiencia, pero ella no tenía ni idea de cómo era realmente él, ella solo amaba una ilusión, su rol de profesor malvado.

Definitivamente algo no marchaba bien en su cabecita, pero en la suya tampoco.

Sus cartas habían evolucionando con el tiempo, poniendo cada vez más de ella en sus páginas. Era como si le mandara cada semana las páginas de un diario… y él las leía.

Y se perdía en ellas.

Porque en el fondo, deseaba recibirlas, esperaba con desazón la llegada de una nueva carta, temiendo que ella desistiera al fin de escribírselas…

O comenzara a escribirle a otro, soñando con él, compartiendo sus pensamientos y sus anhelos relegándole al fin al pasado, al olvido, a la oscuridad.

Sabía que estaba en una cuenta atrás, que Granger algún día le olvidaría. Algún día recordaría su empeño en enviarle cartas a su profesor y se reiría de sí misma por ser tan estúpida. Y se volvería a enamorar. Quizás de un mocoso como ella, más afín a ella en edades y posiciones… y sobretodo sin cargas.

Porque él, sólo era un montón de escombros que formaban su tenebrosa figura de hombre.

Él no podía corresponderla, la vida le había relegado a un papel secundario, de espectador. Él sólo era un peón en el juego del destino y no podía relajarse a placeres mundanos.

Sabía que estaba demente, pero no podía negarse que se alegraba de alguna forma por recibirlas, de formar parte de su vida aunque fuera como un amor platónico, un amor imposible.

Ella y él… sólo imaginarlo era una locura, pero se conformaba con ello.

Estaba más que acostumbrado a contemplar el amor de lejos, así que estaba bien.

Él no necesitaba más y se contentaba con poderlo recibir a través de trazos en el papel, sentimientos que modelaban la tinta para llegar hasta el fondo de su alma.

Fue cuándo comenzó a ponerle más atención a su alumna, observándola, contemplándola de lejos, sin atreverse a acercarse demasiado.

No podía dejar de contemplarla, no podía desviar su mirada. No podía ignorar su existencia, desdeñar su presencia a pesar que sólo percibiera de él insultos, ironía, malas caras, no podía negarse que esa muchacha había llamado su atención.

No sabía en qué momento había comenzado en pensar en ella, el poder de sus palabras le habían calado hondo hasta no poder negar que se había enamorado perdidamente de su alumna.

Pero aquello no podía ser, no tenía intención de liberar sus sentimientos de la prisión de su corazón.

Aquel amor quedaría así, en deseo, en suspiros del _qué habría podido pasar,_ en un recuerdo que abrazar en las noches de lluvia.

Severus terminó de leer la carta y se dio el gusto de releerla otra vez. Cuándo había exprimido hasta la última letra, hasta la última emoción, se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a su dormitorio, alejándose del calor sofocante de la chimenea.

Severus tomó asiento en la orilla de su cama y suspirando cansado, abrió el último cajón de su mesita de noche, dejando caer la carta en el interior, uniéndose al mar de papel que habían formado sus hermanas.

_**¡Hola a todos! **_

_**Sí, es lo que todos pensáis. ¡Hoy estreno nueva historia! Es un fic que tengo formado en mi mente desde hace años, pero debido a que estaba ocupada con otras historias había decidido aparcar hasta ahora. Realmente pensé que no me iba a animar a escribirla nunca.**_

_**Esta historia es un regalo de cumpleaños con atraso para mi amiga Valitos. Quería publicarla en su día, pero no pude y ya me he dejado de ir. ¡Te quiero mucho y no me olvido de ti!**_

_**Seguiré con la historia de Neville y Elle, pero ya sabéis que necesito dos historias para descansar de la otra cuándo me tenga el cerebro saturado, así que no os preocupéis.**_

_**Este fic… se irá oscureciendo conforme vaya avanzando la trama, así que no os dejéis engañar por este comienzo inocente. (muajajajajajjajaja)**_

_**Un besiño y nos leemos!**_

_**Pd. Pagad lo que consumís! **_


	2. Separados por el tiempo

Los sentimientos que me inundan a veces, creo que no los entiendo del todo. Saltan, aúllan, se escapan, pero yo los persigo. Quiero que me digan la verdad, que abandonen esta neblina de confusión y pueda saber a fin, qué es lo que siento por usted.

Aunque lo sepa, aunque todo mi ser lo susurre pero tema ponerle nombre.

**Cap 1. Separados por el tiempo.**

Hermione Granger estiró un poco la espalda resentida mientras gruñía como un animalillo. Giró completamente el cuello a un lado y a otro, crujiendo, dolorido por la postura forzada e incómoda que llevaba un rato manteniendo.

Quizás irse allí a escribir y mantener la espalda arqueada no era lo mejor para su salud, pero sí para despejar su mente.

Hermione dobló un poco las rodillas hacia su pecho, mientras reposaba uno de sus brazos sobre los papeles que escribía sobre una rígida carpeta que le servía de apoyo.

Contemplar el precioso lago una mañana soleada como esa, podía determinarse como un lujo. El cielo plomizo y gris le había dado una tregua a los habitantes de aquel castillo, regalándole un día espectacular. Los alumnos estaban eufóricos ya que ese mismo día se jugaría la final de quidditch y tenían el resto del sábado para disfrutar del aire libre.

Ella había madrugado como de costumbre y había decido ir a la orilla del lago a disfrutar del sol y poder volcar otra vez todos sus sentimientos en aquellos papeles, aunque terminaran pasto del fuego.

Comenzó a jugar dándole con la punta del zapato a las pequeñas piedrecitas blancas que bordeaban la orilla del lago. El sonido de los chinos entrechocando contra otros era hipnotizante, aunque estaba un poco incómoda ya que llevaba un rato clavándoselos en el trasero.

No sabía por qué seguía escribiéndolas, no sabía por qué se empañaba en entregarlas cuando era evidente que el receptor no las quería y encima se burlaba, pero algo en su interior, quizás su lado irracional y tozudo le animaba a que no desistiera. Mientras ella fuera feliz así, escribiéndole, soñando despierta… ¿Qué daño podría hacerle a nadie?

No era idiota, sabía que lo que anhelaba, lo que deseaba no iba ocurrir jamás. El profesor estaba más que fuera de su alcance y sobretodo, separados por el tiempo y las circunstancias.

La había llamado cría en una ocasión y quizás tenía razón. Ella era sólo una niña que se dejaba llevar por aquellos sentimientos que era incapaz de domar, pero a pesar de todo, era feliz pensando en él.

_¿Cómo era posible que se sintiera así por alguien como él? ¿Cómo era posible que se hubiera enamorado de alguien como Snape?_

La respuesta era sencilla: La cuestión, no es que se hubiera enamorado de alguien _como_ Snape, sino que era sencillamente él.

La noche que el mago usó de parapeto su propio cuerpo para protegerlos del zarpazo de Lupin convertido en hombre lobo, algo cambió en su percepción sobre él. Por aquel entonces era una niña, pero su temprana madurez le hizo percibir que tal vez Snape, no era lo que aparentaba ser.

Sí, tenía un carácter difícil, un cabrón sarcástico que se veía demasiado cómodo en su papel de malvado. Pero alguien egoísta, alguien que sólo piensa en sí mismo no se expone a un peligro de muerte o algo peor, sólo para salvar a tres niños que siempre le habían sacado de quicio.

Desde ese día, supo que Snape no era realmente _tan_ malo y comenzó a mirarle de otra forma. No podía evitarlo, le estudiaba de lejos, su rostro, sus movimientos, su forma de actuar… y se había percatado, que a veces, cuándo el profesor pensaba que no le estaban mirando, su rostro se relajaba, desprendiéndose de esa máscara de maldad que empuñaba como bandera, dejando un rostro más humano, más relajado… más real.

Estaba segura que todo eso era una pose, que sólo era alguien que había asumido a jugar con resignación, la mano que le había repartido la baraja de la vida.

No supo en qué momento se enamoró de él, sólo ocurrió.

Un día se descubrió a sí misma pensando en el bamboleo de su capa a su paso, deseando volver a verlo.

Quizás su amor sí que podría acusarse de frívolo y superfluo, pero su corazón latía desbocado con sólo verle, su mente estaba llena de su profesor y no podía pensar en otro chico que no fuera él.

Y ese era el tema: él no era un chico, era un hombre adulto que se reía de ella. De sus sentimientos, de su juventud, de su deseo de conocerle. Quería saber sobre él, quería saberlo todo, pero Snape no se abriría a ella jamás.

Snape una vez le preguntó porqué seguía escribiéndole y dándole las cartas que no quería recibir. Quizás no tuviera una respuesta objetiva, cualquiera en su situación se hubiera cansado de sus burlas reiteradas, pero ella le escribía aquel Snape que miraba por la ventana ensimismado, aquel Snape que removía distraído su café por las mañanas, al que se quedaba en la biblioteca de pie mientras leía un libro, olvidando todo lo que le rodeaba.

No sabía si ese Snape sólo existía en sus pensamientos, pero quería pensar que sí.

Mientras le escribía al Snape de sus sueños, no existía el mundo. Sólo él y ella.

Quizás él tuviera razón y sólo era una niñata ignorante.

Unas pisadas que hacían crujir las piedras bajo unas botas la sacaron de sus pensamientos. Hermione bajó un poco las piernas y miró casi por inercia, hacia la dirección del ruido para descubrir quien se acercaba.

Su corazón gritó.

El objeto de sus anhelos, paseaba por el borde del lago, con pasos tranquilos, nada que ver con su habitual marcha resuelta, casi militar. El profesor parecía disfrutar de aquellos rayos de sol tempranos, que hacían brillar su azabache melena que bailaba al son de su caminar.

Iba con las manos en los bolsillos de la levita, sin esa enorme capa que le daba un aspecto más siniestro, contemplándose los pies, envuelto en un aire nostálgico y triste.

Y su rostro… era ese rostro que sólo Hermione parecía saber ver.

El hombre seguía caminando directo a su dirección, pero estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no se había percatado de su presencia. Hermione clavó su mirada de adoración en él, con la intención de memorizar cada movimiento del profesor, cada paso, cada rayo de sol que acariciara su rostro.

Su instinto de depredador le susurró que estaba siendo acechado, así que alzó la mirada, hundiéndola en la Gryffindor que estaba a pocos metros de él.

El profesor interrumpió su paseo, clavando sus pies en el suelo, sin poder disimular su sorpresa por un momento, antes de cubrir su rostro con la indiferencia.

Hermione sabiendo que estaba siendo observada, bajó el rostro a sus papeles. Había tenido la vendita suerte que ya la había acabado, así que aprovecharía que la casualidad le había hecho todo el trabajo, para entregarle la carta al profesor.

Dibujó su firma en un movimiento certero y dobló cuidosamente las hojas. Antes de meterlo en un sobre de color verde, plasmó un beso en los pliegos. Era un ritual que había hecho tantas veces, que no se planteó siquiera la vergüenza de hacerlo ante espectadores.

Desvió la mirada para comprobar aliviada que el profesor no se había movido un ápice, si no que la contemplaba con aquella cara de pocos amigos que tan bien conocía.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Severus Snape había decidido salir temprano a pasear, antes que aquellos niñatos ociosos lo invadieran todo con sus gritos de alegría y sus risas despreocupadas.

Aquel día, a pesar de ser fin de semana, tenía mucho por hacer. Tenía que preparar algunos ingredientes que le habían llegado de Londres, corregir trabajos de ineptos y escribir los exámenes finales del curso.

Pronto llegaría el verano y con la época estival, sus ansiadas vacaciones. No veía el momento de alejarse de allí, de refugiarse en el sosiego solitario de su hogar, alejados de los jóvenes, de aquellos cabezas de chorlito que eran sus alumnos y así poner distancia entre él y aquella chica que lo perturbaba.

Ya no se lo negaba, era absurdo engañarse. Aquella metomentodo había disparado sus cartas contra su dura armadura y había hecho un importante agujero por dónde se había deslizado, para hacerlo pensar en sinrazones, fantasear con lo absurdo, suspirar por lo imposible.

Qué fácil hubiera sido mandar todo al traste. Ignorar la ley, su edad, su posición de profesor, de hombre adulto y rendirse a ella. Fugarse a un lugar dónde pudieran ser ellos, sin etiquetas, abandonarse al deseo y tomar su mano para no soltarla jamás.

Pero eso sólo pasaría en su mente, en sus deseos, después la realidad lo apuñalaba con vehemencia, desistiendo hacer algo de lo que pudiera arrepentirse.

Si había algo en lo que siempre había destacado, había sido en tomarse las cosas con frialdad, verlas con perspectiva. Su mente calculadora le dejaba de vez en cuando desestresarse con sus desvaríos, pero siempre ganaba la razón.

Aunque él se animara algún día a corresponderla, lo tenían todo en contra: la brecha generacional debido a la diferencia de edad, su condición de profesor y alumna, la sociedad los señalaría. Eso a él a esas alturas le podía traer al fresco, siempre le había importado bastante poco lo que pensaran de él y su moralidad no era tan rígida.

Él llevaba sobre su espalda una pesada carga que no podía ignorar. Sería bonito abandonar todo para estar con ella, luchar contra el qué dirán, ignorar sus dedos acusadores.

Pero las tinieblas le rodeaban y no podía abandonar esa oscuridad, debía pagar el precio de la equivocación, de sus actos en el pasado.

Aunque la quisiera, no era libre para amarla y era injusto.

Terriblemente injusto que la vida le hubiera puesto a su alcance fruta que no podría nunca saborear.

Alzó el rostro, deseando maldecir el mundo.

Y la vio, a la orilla de aquel mismo lago, contemplando el tiempo que le quedaba aún por vivir.

Era tan joven, tan dolorosamente joven.

Se abandonó al deseo de observarla al menos, soñar con acariciar esos rizos, recorrer con sus manos cada ángulo de piel, tomarla en brazos y reclamarla como suya.

Era un viejo verde, era un demente, pero ella resplandecía ante sus ojos invitándole a la tierra prometida que él debía renunciar.

Snape contempló aquel sencillo ritual, sellando con un beso sus palabras y las páginas con un sobre. El corazón quería fugarse, quería ir hacia ella y gritarle lo que sentía.

Pero él y ella… no podía ser.

Eran profesor y alumna.

Adulto y mocosa.

Luz y oscuridad.

Ella la envolvía aquella determinación que tan bien conocía así que se colocó su coraza de indiferencia, de desgana, de desprecio, dispuesto a ser fuerte y volverla a rechazar.

Aquella batalla fue interrumpida por el abrazo de un indeseable de cabellos zanahoria, que se abalanzó sobre ella, cubriéndola con el uniforme de quidditch carmesí y oro.

-¡Sabía que estabas aquí Hermione!- gritó el muchacho alegre de haberla encontrado.- Vendrás a vernos jugar ¿Verdad?

-¡No me lo perdería por nada del mundo!- Hermione tomó la mano que le ofrecía el muchacho para ayudarla incorporarse.- ¿Y Harry?

-Ahora viene…

Los escuchaba conversar, tocarse despreocupadamente, con naturalidad y no pudo evitar sentirse desgraciado.

Aquel niñato podía tocarla, hablar con ella cada vez que quisiera. Tenía la fortuna de tenerla a su lado sin que nadie le extrañara ni censurara, podía sonreírle y tocarle aquella cascada de rizos sin inspirar malicia.

Granger y él estaban separados por el tiempo… ¿Por qué tuvo que nacer antes? ¿Por qué la habían puesto en su camino cuándo no podría nunca estar con ella?

Cuánto habría deseado estar en el lugar de ese muchacho, vestir con el uniforme escolar y compartir su adolescencia. Envidiaba su juventud, su alegría despreocupada, su apetito por la vida y el mundo que se abría a ellos.

Cuánto deseaba volver a tener diecisiete años, como ella, y poder caminar juntos de la mano, invitarla a una cerveza, ir a una librería.

Poder besarla.

Pero eso no podía ser…

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Hermione consiguió deslizar en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón la carta que le había escrito a Snape, antes que Ronald la viera e incitara a preguntar.

El muchacho había sido de lo más inoportuno, echando por tierra una ocasión que estaba segura que no se iba a volver a repetir.

Miró con disimulo hacia dónde un segundo antes había visto al profesor, pero ya no había nadie.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Hermione se deslizó por aquella siniestra galería casi de puntillas, cuidadosa de no hacer ruido. Temía que Umbridge o algunos de sus secuaces la sorprendiera a esas horas por los pasillos, después del toque de queda. Aunque su insignia de prefecta pudiera darle una cuartada, no le apetecía encontrarse con ninguno de la Brigada Inquisitorial.

A pesar por todo lo que estaban pasando, aquel día había disfrutado mucho con sus amigos y compañeros. La final de Quidditch había sido una pasada, ambos equipos habían jugado limpia y estupendamente. Tanto el equipo de Ravenclaw como el de Gryffindor hubieran merecido ganar la final, pero la balanza se había volcado hacia los leones cuando Harry consiguió atrapar la snitch dorada después de una peligrosa pirueta.

Harry siempre había sido muy hábil con la escoba, a diferencia de ella, que siempre había preferido tener los pies en el suelo.

La celebración por la victoria obtenida se había llevado secretamente a la sala común de Gryffindor, ya que el nuevo régimen en Hogwarts había prohibido todo tipo de fiestas, celebraciones y explosiones de júbilo de algún tipo.

Lo que iba a ser una reunión clandestina se convirtió en una verdadera fiesta clandestina. Los elfos aparecieron con bandejas de dulces, bocadillos y refrescos. Se rumoreaba que habían sido enviados por la profesora McGonnagall, pero sólo eran suposiciones.

Hermione caminaba a paso ligero cuando entró en sus dominios, en el corazón de las mazmorras. Aquella parte del castillo siempre le había parecido deprimente. Era oscuro y húmedo, sólo iluminados por el fuego que ardían en las antorchas de la pared.

Quizás hubiera podido posponer lo que pensaba hacer para el día siguiente, pero se había contagiado por la alegría de la fiesta y había sentido la urgencia de entregar aquella carta.

Aunque terminara destruida, reducidas a cenizas como su esperanza.

El recuerdo del profesor caminando con aire melancólico la había acompañado todo el día. Podía estar haciendo otras cosas, pero una parte de su cerebro estaba siempre pensando en él. No lo podía evitar, lo había intentado muchas veces, desistir, pasar página, olvidar aquel amor incomprendido e irrealizable, despedirse de la figura misteriosa del profesor, pero no podía. Ni quería tampoco.

Ella era feliz, así, conformándose con lo que tenía… aunque sólo fueran ilusiones.

Sabía que jugaba con fuego, ya que el profesor cada vez era más irascible con ella y el jueguecito de sus cartas comenzaba a cansarle, pero se sentía contenta de llamar su atención por unos momentos, que sus ojos se posaran en ella y sólo en ella, aunque no fuera positivo.

Sabía que eso la clasificaba en persona extraña, pero hacía mucho que había aceptado sus propias rarezas.

Por eso, había decidido que por esa vez, le daría una pequeña tregua al profesor al entregar esa carta. Tampoco quería tensar tanto la cuerda que pudiera romperse. Podría denunciarla ante la jefa de su casa por actitud inadecuada, pero inexplicablemente, no lo había hecho aún.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Severus Snape alargó la mano distraídamente hacia la taza que reposaba en su mesa y se bebió el resto del contenido de un solo golpe. Soltó una palabrota que haría enrojecer a un minero. Se había enfrascado tanto en la tarea de corregir aquellos nefastos trabajos que había olvidado que estaba bebiendo café.

Y se había quedado helado y no había nada más que le desagradara, que el café frío.

Llevaba toda la tarde allí encerrado y la pila de pergaminos por corregir no daba la impresión de mermar.

Algunas veces se arrepentía de ser tan cabrón y mandar tanta tarea a sus alumnos.

Aunque si era sincero, algunos ni los leía, cuando veía ciertos nombres en el enunciado se limitaba a poner la T de Troll e iba por el siguiente.

Se sintió tentado en conjurar un incendius y mandar a la mierda todo el resto del trabajo e irse a dormir.

Estaba cansado e irritado… un poco más de lo acostumbrado.

Y todo su mal humor concentrado, toda esa mala leche que le hacía casi vibrar, la tenía aquel imbécil con pelo de color zanahoria.

Sabía que estaba siendo ridículo, las cosas son como son y no podía hacer nada para cambiarlas.

-En qué coño estás pensando.- se auto censuró.- No tienes tiempo para pensar gilipolleces…

Decidió que era hora de tomar un descanso, comenzaba a sentir aquellos pinchazos que vaticinaban un dolor de cabeza y se levantó para estirar las piernas.

Se acercó a la chimenea y al confort de su calidez, extendiendo sus palmas hacia el calor del fuego. Aquel calor agradable parecía calmar sus nervios e incluso se permitió suspirar.

La recordó, besando aquellos pliegos de papel, sin tener la menor idea del ardor que despertaba en él, lo provocativa que podía llegar a ser sin proponérselo.

Recordó a Weasley abrazándola sin temor, inoportuno, tan imbécil como de costumbre.

Si no hubiera sido por el muchacho, quizás ahora podría estar leyendo una de sus cartas… al menos que no fuera para él.

El suave sonido de que alguien estaba rascando la puerta lo alertó. Snape frunció el ceño, ya que a esa hora todos los alumnos deberían estar en sus dormitorios, pero no le extrañaba que hubiera alguno fuera.

A grandes zancadas silenciosas, se acercó a la puerta, intentando no espantar a quien acechaba al otro lado. Si estaban allí con la intención de hacer una trastada, se iban a dar de bruces contra él.

El sonido provenía debajo de la puerta, como si alguien estuviera forzando en meter algo por debajo.

Aquel sobre verde invadió su despacho, asomándose por debajo de la ranura de puerta, igual que haría un zorro en la madriguera de un conejo. Invasor, peligroso y sin escapatoria.

Pero él nunca era la presa, sino el depredador…

Snape apretó los dientes y abrió la puerta con vehemencia.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Hermione refunfuñó en un tono casi audible, ya que le estaba costando más de lo que pensaba deslizar su carta por debajo de la puerta del despacho de Snape. La madera se había hinchado con la humedad ambiente y apenas si quedaba sitio por dónde introducirla. El grosor de su carta tampoco ayudaba.

Se acuclilló en el suelo. Ensayo y error hasta dar con el sitio correcto, lo único malo de su plan, es que estaba tardando más de la cuenta y estaba haciendo un poco de ruido debido a la fricción del papel contra la madera podrida y el suelo de piedra.

Por fin encontró un pequeño hueco por donde introducir el sobre y ya casi lo tenía dentro, cuando la puerta desapareció.

Hermione no tardó de entender, no es que la puerta se hubiera desvanecido en el aire, sino que la habían abierto tan rápidamente que no había podido llegar a verlo.

Alzó la cabeza, temerosa.

La silueta de su profesor de pociones se recortó sobre la luz anaranjada que salía del despacho.

Snape la había pillado al final, entregando su nueva carta de amor y ahora estaba tirada completamente a sus pies.

No dejaba de ser un poco humillante.

Alzó las manos aún sujetando aquel sobre verde que contenía sus palabras cargadas de amor.

-Granger.- gruñó el profesor mientras alzaba una mano hacia ella.

Por un momento pensó que iba a golpearla, pero la agarró del jersey y tiró de ella, arrastrándola por el suelo. El interior del despacho la devoró y él se limitó a cerrar la puerta a su espalda.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Era un corderito que se había metido de lleno en la boca del lobo. Granger se levantaba del suelo apresuradamente, con la cara roja por la vergüenza e ira.

A nadie le gustaba que la arrastraran por el suelo.

-¡Me arrastró!- Lo acusó, aún sorprendida. Desde luego, Granger eran de las que no podían mantener la boca cerrada.

-¿Acaso no es eso lo que hace cada semana, trayéndome esas cartas?

Ya estaba más que harto de aquella situación, de sus cartas, de rechazarla una y otra vez. Esa noche podría por fin punto y final a lo que estaba pasando. Sería lo suficientemente claro y le haría todo el daño que pudiera.

Iba a herirla, a pisotear sus sentimientos, su amor… Iba a darle un golpe mortal, porque cada vez se sentía más débil, más incapaz de rechazarla.

Lo que más deseaba era rodearla con sus brazos, abarcar todo su cuerpo y apretarla con fuerza.

Pero ese era el papel que le habían asignado, el de bastardo sin sentimientos, de hombre cruel y despiadado, y pensaba cumplirlo, aunque le odiara, aunque terminara aborreciéndole.

Aunque eso lo matara un poco más por dentro.

La muchacha cerró con fuerza sus puños, arrugando aquella carta que no había logrado entregar.

-¡Yo no soy una arrastrada!- le gritó, dejando que su amor propio tomara el control.- ¡No sé qué clase de visión sobre el amor es la que usted tiene, pero es una verdadera mierda!

_Vaya, Granger no es sólo bonitas palabras escritas en un papel, también sabe sacar su mal carácter a pasear cuándo se siente acorralada…_

El hombre puso aquella cara que tanto aterraba a sus alumnos y que en ella dejó de ser efectiva en algún momento, dirigiéndose a su alumna con aura agresivo.

La muchacha retrocedió por inercia, encontrando la puerta cerrada a su espalda. El hombre golpeó la madera con una de sus manos, haciendo un tremendo golpe sordo y se inclinó hacia ella, amenazante.

Parecía un enorme rapaz acorralando una pequeña ave que tenía intención de cazar.

-Tú qué sabrás del amor, niñata.- escupió con desprecio.-No tienes ni puta idea de lo que es la vida y vienes a molestarme con tus deseos de colegiala tonta. Búscate otro objetivo al que atormentar, como a tu amiguito zanahoria.

Snape se estaba desgarrando el alma. La muchacha lo contemplaba con los ojos encharcados por lágrimas y casi podía palpar el dolor que emanaba de ella.

Se preparó para asestar el golpe final.

-Como puedes ver, ese hombre que crees que existe en mi interior, es una ficción de tu cabeza hueca.

Ella abrió levemente los labios sorprendida ante su última frase.

Él se percató que acaba de meter la pata.

Ella dejó de lagrimear.

Él quería morirse.

-Entonces sí las lees… mis cartas.- susurró, en tono de reproche.

Había sido descubierto, el desliz de su lengua le había dejado en evidencia ante ella.

-No se confunda, señorita Granger, qué voy a perder el tiempo el leer sus porquerías…

Entonces ella hizo algo que le dejó fuera de juego, no estaba acostumbrado a que le contradijeran.

Ella dejó caer la carta al suelo y alzó las manos, agarrándole con vehemencia de las solapas de la levita, como si temiera que fuera huir de ella, que era lo que estaba precisamente haciendo con sus palabras crueles.

-¡Yo seré una niñata que no tiene ni puta idea de lo que es la vida, pero al menos soy honesta!

Y decidió jugársela.

Porque era la primera vez que lo tenía tan cerca.

Porque algo le susurraba que él no era sincero, que aquello era una pose, una máscara.

Se puso de puntillas mientras tiraba hacia ella de sus solapas, forzando un beso en la boca.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Hermione cerró los ojos, juntando los finos labios del profesor contra los suyos, preparada para sufrir el ciclón que vendría después.

Estaba preparada para todo: menos para que el profesor respondiera a su beso.

Sabía a café y sus cabellos olían a una combinación de sándalo con algo más. El hombre respondía a su beso furioso con más violencia, tomando posesión de su boca, enterrando su mano entre sus rizos, apretando su cuerpo contra el de ella, tanto que los ornamentos geométricos que adornaban la puerta se le clavaron en la espalda.

Soltó un leve gemido y él rompió el beso.

-¿Era esto lo que tanto quería?- preguntó el profesor en un susurro, en un bastardo intento de parecer intimidante.- Ahora lárguese y no vuelva acercarse a mí.

Igual que había entrado, salió del despacho. Sin casi darse cuenta, estaba de pie en el oscuro pasillo del castillo y la puerta se cerraba en sus narices.

Hermione posó sus dedos sobre sus labios, aún con el sabor del profesor impreso en ellos. Se sintió un poco aturdida y confusa, como si hubiera regresado de otra dimensión, como si hubiera salido de un sueño.

Contempló la madera de la puerta del despacho de snape, todo indicaba que sí había ocurrido, que Snape se había rendido a ella por un momento… aunque después volviera a comportarse como el mismo cretino de siempre.

Ella no tendría mucha experiencia en el amor, pero de algo estaba segura, el profesor no era tan indiferente como quería demostrar. Leía sus cartas e incluso pudo percibir un poco de celos en él cuándo habló de ron y aquel beso, lo terminaba por demostrar.

Hermione comenzó a caminar alegremente en dirección a la torre de Gryffindor con sus esperanzas renovadas. Iba contenta trazando en su mente nuevos planes con los que acorralar de nuevo a su profesor de pociones, una de sus virtudes era la constancia… y ahora sí que no pensaba rendirse.

Tenía poco tiempo, pero al final de curso, tendría a su profesor rendido a sus pies, estaba segura de ello.

Lo que no sabía aquella Hermione feliz, es que tendría que posponer todos sus planes y desistir de ellos.

Al día siguiente se fugaría del colegio con sus amigos montada en un thestral, viéndose envuelta en una batalla contra mortífagos en el mismísimo corazón del ministerio de magia.

Y la desolación por la muerte de Sirius.

Todo aquello hizo aparcar sus sentimientos y volcarse en sus amigos, en Harry sobretodo, que sufría nuevamente otra pérdida injusta.

Las vacaciones de verano la sorprendió, sin haber podido acercarse nuevamente a su profesor de pociones, perdiendo la oportunidad de hablar con él.

_**Hola a todos/as**_

_**No tenía intención de actualizar hasta el viernes, pero le he hecho una promesa a LadyNala. ¡Aquí tienes el primer capítulo, cuore!**_

_**Al capullo de Snape lo han pillado en una mentira, a ver cómo sale de esta ahora, ya que parece haber alentado a nuestra leona (risas) Como veis esta Hermione viene con fuerza, si es que me encanta que las mujeres tomen la iniciativa… **_

_**Primer capítulo y hay morreo… No os quejaréis, cuándo normalmente en mis historias tienen que pasar 30 capítulos para que los protagonistas se besen. Muajajaja **_

_**Bueno… pues eso. Un besiño muy gordo y pagad lo que consumís. **_


	3. Retorciendo el destino

Su recuerdo me acompaña a donde quiera que vaya, el mundo creo que me grita sobre usted, empujándome en su dirección, empujándome amarle más cada día. Está en cada canción que suena en la radio, en el reflejo del lago, en la luz de las estrellas.

Y todos me gritan su nombre, el nombre de la persona que quiero con toda mi alma.

**Cap 2. Retorciendo el destino.**

Hermione Granger apoyó su mejilla sobre la palma de su mano. Desprendía un aura melancólico mientras no dejaba de suspirar una y otra vez, mientras mascaba aquella galleta con aburrimiento.

Hacía ya tres semanas que habían comenzado las esperadas vacaciones de verano, pero no estaba contenta y apenas podía disimularlo.

Las vacaciones significaban que no vería al profesor en unos meses y eso le producía una ansiedad en el corazón.

Si no hubiera ocurrido nada durante el transcurso del curso, hubiera podido tomar la oportunidad de no verle como un intento de al fin olvidarle, de alejarle por fin de sus pensamientos y quizás era lo más sensato. Olvidarle, relegar su recuerdo al olvido, a la oscuridad de su mente, encerrarle en un baúl con todas sus palabras de amor dichas al viento y tirar la llave.

Pero aquel beso… aquel ardiente beso había removido todo su interior. Sólo el recuerdo evocaba el sabor del profesor, como si hubiera grabado con sus labios a fuego su paso por ellos, como si su cuerpo se resistiera a olvidarlo, reteniendo aquella calidez prendiendo su interior.

Aún no podía creer que hubiera pasado, aún no podía creer que el temible Severus Snape la hubiera besado de una forma tan ardiente, un beso de adultos, fogoso, demandante. Un beso que sólo evocarlo la sofocaba.

Y después de aquello, las circunstancias no fueron las más propicias para volver a buscarle, escribirle o hablar con él. Las circunstancias la atropellaron, no es que se quejara, lo que había pasado era muy grave y ella siempre estaría para sus amigos.

Pero le hubiera gustado enfrentarlo, hablar con él, pedir una explicación razonable a lo que había pasado.

_No vuelva acercarse a mí._

Estaba bien claro que no iba a cumplirlo.

Volvió a suspirar después de tragar su último trozo de galleta.

Harry Potter bajó el periódico _el profeta_, girándose a su amiga. Aquella mañana se había levantado de mejor ánimos. Harry necesitaba respaldo de sus amigos y el calor de un verdadero hogar, así que pasaría el verano con los Weasley en la madriguera. Ella había ido a pasar unos días con ellos.

-¿Te ocurre algo?- Quiso saber el muchacho- Desde que has llegado no paras de suspirar…

-Tengo mucho calor- Se limitó a contestar ella. Y no era mentira, cada vez que pensaba en el beso de Snape le daba un sofocón y las hormonas adolescentes se ponían en pie de guerra.

Ginny llegó al salón vistiendo un precioso bikini de color turquesa. Harry comenzó a notar de pronto ese extraño calor del que se quejaba su amiga.

-¿Qué hacéis ahí sentados? Mi padre está terminando de llenar de agua la alberca… ¡Poneros ya el bañador, vamos!- exclamó alegre, dando golpes con las palmas de las manos, alentándolos que se dieran prisa.

Hermione no pudo disimular una leve sonrisa cuando contempló el rostro de cordero enamorado de Harry, que se había levantado del sillón sin pérdida de tiempo.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

El mundo estaba diluido en un filtro azulado verdoso que deformaba las proporciones de la realidad. Los sonidos eran graves y sordos, como si estuvieran perdidos en la distancia.

Hermione podía ver cómo la esbelta figura de Ginny nadaba con destreza. Ron la perseguía entre risas amortiguadas, intentando meterle la cabeza bajo agua y Harry que observaba la escena sonriente apoyado al borde de la alberca.

Sus rostros se veían deformados, casi monstruosos a través del agua. Si Hermione viviera siempre bajo el agua, si sólo hubiera conocido esa perspectiva y observara el mundo, su visión sería completamente distorsionada de la realidad.

Pero para los peces aquella era la realidad… ¿Acaso no todos veíamos el mundo deformado, distorsionado de cómo realmente era?

_Cómo será tu visión del mundo profesor… ¿acaso soy yo la que lo ve desfigurado a como es en realidad? ¿Tendrás razón cuando dices que sólo soy una niña que no entiende nada? ¿O eres tú el que ve el mundo deformado bajo tu filtro de amargura? _

Tomó impulso con los pies en el fondo y se lanzó a la superficie. Los sonidos llegaron a ella limpios, las risas de sus amigos, el canto de los pájaros, Molly gritándole a los gemelos que no se les ocurrieran tirarla vestida al agua… Y las figuras se definieron, sin distorsión.

El sol rabioso de verano la abofeteó.

Metió parcialmente la cabeza en el agua, para peinar su abundante cabellera hacia atrás.

Harry había sacado los brazos fuera del agua, agarrándose al borde de piedras. La construcción era un tanto rudimentaria y había que tener cuidado para no hacerse daño con las pequeñas aristas de piedra. El muchacho contemplaba distraídamente el paisaje campestre, usando sus propios brazos como almohada para su cabeza.

Hermione nadó con maña y sonrió a su amigo, mientras imitaba su postura.

Era muy agradable el contraste de la calidez del sol con la frescura del agua.

El muchacho se percató de su presencia y giró su cabeza para contemplar el rostro cercano de su amiga. Le sonrió sincero, melancólico.

-Le echo de menos… le encantaría estar aquí.- bajó la voz Harry, a modo confidente.

Hermione sonrió con tristeza.

-Si llega a estar aquí,- dijo la muchacha también bajando la voz.- Molly va de cabeza al agua…

Ambos rieron.

-Hay algo que me atormenta desde Sirius no está aquí…

Harry guardó un silencio un tanto prolongado, como si no terminara de animarse a contárselo a su amiga. Durante esas últimas semanas había llorado muchísimo sobre su hombro y no quería torcer el ambiente.

Pero ella lo pilló al vuelo.

-Si quieres puedes contármelo.- susurró Hermione.-Sabes que podrás contar conmigo… siempre ¿Verdad?

Harry apoyó su barbilla en su antebrazo.

-Teníamos muchos planes… Sirius deseaba adoptarme legalmente como su hijo, poder vivir juntos como una verdadera familia.

-Sí… no paraba de hablar de ello…

-Me pregunto por qué Dumbledore no movió sus hilos dentro del ministerio para intentar limpiar su nombre, para demostrar su inocencia… Lo dejó que se pudriera en la clandestinidad, atado de manos por un crimen que no había cometido. Me da la sensación que lo quería encerrado, dócil, apartado para que no hiciera nada que se escapara de sus tentáculos.-Harry cada vez iba empleando un tono más áspero, enfadado.- A veces pienso que el profesor oculta motivos que no comparte con nadie, moviendo sus hilos sobre nosotros, como si fuéramos sus marionetas.

Hermione guardó silencio ante la reflexión de su amigo, nunca había pensado en eso hasta ahora.

-Así que sólo nos quedaba el después, soñar con el futuro… y nos lo han arrebatado.- unas lágrimas se confundieron con su rostro húmedo.- A veces nos olvidamos construir el presente, pensando que tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo, pero un día todo desaparece y sólo queda el vacío, el arrepentimiento de no haberte esforzado más, de no haber luchado por lo que deseabas en el futuro en el aquí, en el ahora.

Hermione contuvo las lágrimas, se estaba emocionando con las palabras de su mejor amigo.

Tenía toda la razón del mundo.

-No sé porqué suspiras tanto últimamente, Hermione… pero no lo dejes, porque mañana quizás no estemos aquí.

Hermione abrió la boca, sorprendida.

-Yo…

-No tienes que contármelo ahora… sólo prométeme que lo harás algún día y que harás todo lo posible para solucionarlo cuanto antes.

Harry miró de soslayo a su amigo pelirrojo, que se acercaba a ellos a nado. Sospechaba algo, pero no estaba ni de lejos, en lo correcto.

Hermione inclinó levemente la barbilla, con un pequeño y simple gesto, prometió a su amigo que lo haría.

-¿Me dejas a Hedwig para que entregue una carta?- preguntó de repente, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo.

-No hace falta que me pidas permiso, Hermione…

Hermione sintió que alguien tiraba de ella hacia el fondo, volviendo al silencio, al mundo desenfocado. Escapó como pudo y tomó aire cuando logró salir de nuevo a la superficie.

Ron se carcajeaba intentando repetir su gesta con Harry, pero el muchacho estaba bien aferrado al borde.

Hermione rió acudiendo enseguida ayudar, arrastrando al fin entre los dos a Harry al fondo de la alberca.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Severus Snape paseaba bajo el sol pegajoso y radiante de verano. Maldijo el sofocante calor como haría un octogenario y buscó, desesperado, la sombra que los cipreses proyectaban entre las tumbas.

A pesar de haberse deshecho de varias capas de ropa y andar sólo con un pantalón largo y una fina camisa, el color negro absorbía todo el calor de los rayos de sol trasmitiéndoselo a su piel.

Una gota de sudor cayó por su frente y se limitó a limpiarla con el dorso de su mano.

Las paredes reflejaban nombres del pasado, fotografías de rostros que ya no estaban en el mundo, flores marchitas de familiares que ya los habían olvidado.

Snape llegó al nicho que todos los veranos iba sin falta arreglar. El mármol blanco estaba gris por la capa de polvo y las últimas flores que había puesto habían desaparecido. Snape alzó la mano, acariciando las letras en relieve que formaban el nombre de _Eileen Prince. _

-Hola mamá.- susurró contemplando la austera tumba.

Miró por encima de su hombro, para confirmar que estaba solo en aquel cementerio y sacó su varita. Con varios pases cortos y certeros, la tumba volvía a lucir impoluta, sin rastro de polvo o temporales, e hizo aparecer una pequeña corona de margaritas blancas, las favoritas de su madre.

Cargó su hombro en la pared, acercando su rostro al calor de su recuerdo, como si aquella proximidad con el mármol pudiera estar más cerca de ella.

-Las cosas siguen igual que siempre… a pesar de que ha trascurrido un año desde la última vez que vine, no tengo la sensación de poder contarte algo nuevo.

Entonces la recordó.

Su indomable cabellera, sus preciosos ojos color miel, su cara insufrible cuándo se acercaba a él con paso decidido, dispuesta a encajar sus afiladas palabras de hastío.

Desde aquel día que la humilló y besó en el interior de su despacho, no podía dejar de pensar en ella.

Lo obsesionaba, lo torturaba… lo mataba.

Había dejado de recibir al fin sus cartas. Ya no le buscaba, ya no le soñaba y dibujaba con tinta sus sentimientos. La muchacha al fin se había cansado de sus humillaciones, de sus burlas, de sus palabras agrias. Ella había desplegado al fin sus alas, volando lejos de él, de su mundo tenebroso, buscando la brillante luz de un nuevo amor.

Quizás había conseguido al fin olvidarle y dejar de sufrir, realmente lo deseaba.

Como había vaticinado, él sólo sería el recuerdo de un amor absurdo de la adolescencia de Hermione Granger.

Pero a él lo había lisiado para siempre. Estaba seguro que de esa no podría volver a reponerse, ni tampoco quería intentarlo.

Amarla de lejos, pensar que un momento en su vida, fue importante para ella, era suficiente. No podía darle más, él solo era una miseria de hombre que estaba condenado a la más absoluta soledad.

No había esperanza para él… estaba bien si lo había para ella.

-Me he vuelto a enamorar, mamá… creo que ella te gustaría, pero no pudo ser.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Los cabellos liberaban minúsculas gotas que explotaban contra sus hombros desnudos. Severus Snape cubrió su busto con una camisa de blanco inmaculado y se dirigió a la cocina de su desangelada casa. Aquella ducha le había venido de perlas después de todo el calor sofocante que había pasado en el cementerio. Odiaba con todas sus fuerzas el verano, lo único que le gustaba de aquella época es la omisión a sus deberes, al menos como profesor, una profesión de detestaba profundamente.

Después tenía otros deberes que no podía ignorar, estar bajo al capricho de dos amos era agotador.

Él no era libre, él pertenecía a otros. Uno lo había condenado al vasallaje bajo el yugo de un símbolo y el otro lo había encadenado con su culpa.

Estaba siempre a la merced de dos corrientes, dos oleajes que terminarían encontrándose para provocar un gran ciclón y él estaba en el ojo del huracán, ahora en calma, pero ante la amenaza que se aproximaba.

El desánimo, la fatiga le invadió. ¿Qué futuro tenía él? ¿Qué podía esperar de la vida si cada día que estaba vivo era de prestado?

Cómo rendirse a su amor si sólo tenía miseria que ofrecer, cómo olvidar su carga y dejarse llevar por sus besos, sus palabras cargadas de promesas de amor, sus ojos brillantes de sueños.

Cómo iba a rendirse a todo eso... cuándo estaba tan expuesto.

Qué derecho tenía él de arrastrarla a una vida miserable en penumbras.

Por una vez en la vida, no podía ser egoísta, por eso renunciaba a ella, por eso renunciaba al hecho sorprenderte de ser querido, de amar a alguien más que a uno mismo.

Lo tenía decidido y él no era de los que daban su brazo a torcer fácilmente: él para Granger sólo sería una etapa.

Y quizás ya lo era, su ausencia de cartas así lo confirmaban. Deseaba de todo corazón que ella le olvidara aquel precioso verano, que olvidara que alguna vez suspiró por alguien tan terrible, que alguna vez deseó acercarse a él.

No quería que sufriera… por eso tenía que alejarse.

Snape se perdía en sus pensamientos mientras sus manos preparaban café en un proceso automático.

Se preparó algo rápido para comer, durante los veranos era verdad que siempre bajaba mucho de peso ya que no prestaba mucha atención a su alimentación.

Durante vacaciones gobernaba un poco la anarquía en su vida y era un placer abandonarse a ella, olvidar los horarios de clases, de comida, de sueño. Comía cuándo sentía hambre, dormía cuando le apetecía y salía de casa cuando le salía de las narices.

Muchas noches le había sorprendido el alba en el sofá de su casa, mientras disfrutaba una buena lectura o alguna que otra vez, había salido de madrugada con la intención de meterse en alguna cama extraña.

Aquella pequeña porción de falsa libertad le daba vida para aguantar otro curso más encerrado en aquel castillo.

Snape se llevó la bandeja al salón y decidió comer en la mesita baja del sofá, le daba pereza preparar la mesa del comedor para él solo. Durante meses tenía que comer de una manera rígida en aquel comedor abarrotado de mocosos, así que le apetecía disfrutar de su sencillo almuerzo relajado.

Se comió los sándwiches casi en dos bocados. Tenía más hambre de la creía. Lo regó con aquel delicioso café negro y humeante.

Se tumbó en el sofá sin molestarse en recoger la bandeja, ya lo haría después.

Alargó la mano, cogiendo un libro y decidiendo que se pasaría el resto del día en aquella posición.

El libro estaba deformado ya que no se podía cerrar bien. En su interior había guardado algo que le impedía volver a su forma original cuándo lo cerraba. No le costó trabajo llegar hasta las páginas dónde había encerrado aquel abultado y arrugado sobre verde, aún sin abrir.

No se atrevía a leerla, no después de lo que había pasado.

Su última carta, la última que le escribiera.

No quería abrirla y liberar el beso que ella había encarcelado en sus hojas.

Tragó saliva, inquieto, más de costumbre.

Arrojó el libro encima de la mesa, a punto de volcar lo que le quedaba de café, mientras chasqueaba la lengua con hastío.

_Era débil. _

Con un movimiento certero, liberó al viento su beso y sus últimas palabras de amor.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Se despertó de un sobresalto. Sus cabellos ya se habían secado y la luz que se colaba en el interior de la casa era más tenue. Se incorporó dejando caer de su pecho aquellas hojas escritas por el puño de Granger.

Se rascó la nuca, aún aturdido, sin recordar cuándo se había dejado vencer por el sueño.

Otro golpe.

Giró la cabeza hacia la ventana.

Otro golpe insistente.

Resopló de mal humor y se levantó como un cohete hacia la ventana.

En el alféizar, se hallaba una preciosa lechuza del color de la nieve. Estaba bien cuidada y a simple vista parecía muy noble. No sabía a quién pertenecía, pero le era terriblemente familiar.

Severus abrió la ventana y el majestuoso ave batió sus alas en un elegante movimiento, posándose sobre su antebrazo.

-Hola preciosa.- la saludó Snape acariciando su buche con sus finos dedos. El animal tenía atado en una de sus patas una nota que se desató con facilidad.

La lechuza abrió las alas y salió sin más por la ventana. El hombre contempló cómo se alejaba en el cielo, antes de cerrar la pestaña de la ventana.

Estudió con más atención la nota y le dio un vuelco al corazón.

En el pequeño sobre sólo estaba escrito su nombre, pero reconoció la letra, la conocía bastante bien.

Era una nota de Granger…

Granger le había mandado una nota… a su casa.

El corazón se retorció en su pecho como una culebra, feliz y enfadado por la osadía.

Rompió el sobre sin cuidado, ansioso por zambullirse en el interior, pero dentro sólo había una hoja cuadriculada arrancada de un cuaderno de anillas.

_**Le pido disculpas por adelantado.**_

Giró la hoja pero en el dorso no había nada más escrito, sólo aquel escueto y misterioso mensaje.

-Pero qué coño…

El timbre de la puerta sonó con estruendo, inoportuna e invasora.

Snape se repuso al sobresalto, ya que no estaba acostumbrado al sonido de la puerta de su casa. Recibía muy pocas visitas, por no decir ninguna. La mayoría de las veces eran vecinos o vendedores ambulantes de algún tipo.

Decidió ignorar a quien estuviera aguardado tras la puerta, ya se cansaría de esperar y se largaría.

Ahora tenía un asunto entre manos y su intuición le advertía del peligro, tenía la sensación que aquella nota le iba a explotar en las narices.

Volvieron a pegar e ignoró.

Volvieron a pegar.

Y otra vez.

Y otra.

Eso fue lo que colmó su paciencia. Se dirigió a la puerta de la casa a grandes zancadas y abrió sin molestarse en echar un vistazo por la mirilla.

Se encontró de lleno con unos ojos ambarinos.

Granger estaba aguardando en el escalón de su casa, descarada, insolente, hermosa. La joven retorcía la tela de su vestido nerviosa, pero su rostro contradecía aquella actitud por sus ojos decididos.

-Buenas tardes, profesor Snape.- saludó ella mientras miraba sin pudor el interior de su camisa entre abierta.

La bestia interior del profesor rugió al salir desbocada, agarrando del antebrazo a la muchacha y llevándola al interior de su madriguera.

_**¡Hola a todos!**_

_**Y cómo podéis ver, aquí os enchufé un capitulo de transición (muajjajajaja), pero espero que hayáis sacado algo en claro de este Snape… **_

_**El próximo se avecina un tanto movidito… Snape vs Granger ¿quién ganará esta batalla? XD**_

_**Un besiño muy fuerte y gracias por todos vuestros votos, favoritos, comentarios. Os recuerdo que estamos en la página de face "adictas al sevmione" **_


	4. Vas a ser mío

Hoy te he visto, mi corazón trotó como un animal salvaje en mi interior. Intenté engañarle, intenté que parara, pero estaba desbocado. Estabas mirando a través de una vidriera de colores y los reflejos del sol teñían tu piel del arcoíris. Parecías preocupado, pensativo, como si tu mente volara lejos, como si sobrevolara a kilómetros por encima del castillo. ¡Cómo desearía que me llevara con usted!

**Cap 3. Vas a ser mío.**

Cuándo mandó aquella nota con Hedwig y siguió al animal en escoba, le pareció realmente una buena idea. Ahora que estaba siendo arrastrada al interior de la casa de Snape, con aquella sensación de _dèjá vu _y viendo la cara desencajada de su profesor de pociones, no estaba tan segura.

El hombre la había atrapado con ímpetu del brazo, sin mediar palabra, empujándola al interior de sus dominios, plasmando la fuerza de una prensa hidráulica en su carne. Hermione se sintió como una muñeca a merced de un irascible oleaje. Snape cerró la puerta a su espalda y la estampó sin miramientos contra la madera, igual que hiciera en su despacho.

Los humanos son los únicos que tropiezan dos veces con la misma piedra y ahora estaba en casa del hombre, siendo arrastrada y sin que ninguno de sus amigos, supiera a dónde había ido.

Ella no sentía miedo, aunque sintiera que se estaba metiendo de cabeza en la gruta del monstruo.

El hombre la seguía teniendo prisionera por su brazo, sujetándolo por encima de su cabeza contra la puerta. Snape acercó muchísimo su rostro al de ella, intimidante.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó haciendo pausas en cada sílaba, mientras le oprimía un poco más el brazo.

-Me haces daño…- se quejó Hermione, mientras hacía una mueca de verdadero dolor.

El rostro irascible de Snape se convirtió en algo parecido a la preocupación, alzó levemente los ojos para contemplar su propia mano sujetando el brazo de la joven y la abrió sin más, cómo si quemara.

La muchacha bajó el brazo y se lo frotó con la otra mano. Comenzó a revelarse la señal de unos dedos rojizos marcados en su piel. Esperó una palabra de disculpa por parte del profesor, pero podía esperar sentada, porque el hombre estaba lejos de pedirle perdón.

-¿Siempre tratas así a las visitas?- preguntó la muchacha enfadada.

-Sólo a las que no han sido invitadas…- gruñó el hombre sin alejarse de ella.- Te he preguntado qué haces aquí, por qué estás en mi casa.

El hombre golpeó con la mano abierta la puerta, para poner un poco más de énfasis en su pregunta. Estaba que se lo llevaban los demonios, su rostro era pura mueca de enfado, pero siquiera en esa posición vulnerable, Hermione se arrepintió de haber ido.

Había ido con la intención de hablar con el profesor y si su amor era finalmente rechazado, había tomado la determinación de olvidarle, de usar aquel verano para olvidar a Snape… pero el profesor le debía una explicación, sentía que realmente se la debía.

La había besado después de todo.

-He venido a hablar…- dijo la joven con ojos decididos.

Snape hizo una mueca con los labios de repulsión.

-Ya le he dicho que no tengo nada que hablar con usted…

-¿Eso cree?- comenzó elevar la voz la chica.- Quizás antes, pero usted me besó… dice que me desprecia, pero no lo creo. ¡No se besa a alguien por el que no se siente nada!

-¡Por eso digo que eres una mocosa que no sabe nada!- siseó el hombre, ponzoñoso.- No sabes nada de los hombres… podemos besar e incluso acostarnos con mujeres y no sentir nada por ellas…

Hermione frunció el ceño ante esa insinuación. No era tonta, no había nacido ayer, sabía que eso pasaba, sabía que la gente practicaba el sexo por el sexo, sin sentimientos por medio. Pero no se trataba de eso, lo que le había transmitido aquel beso, lo que había sentido en su piel, era muy real. Sabía que el profesor le había hablado en el idioma más primigenio, el más básico, el de piel con piel.

Y lo había sentido verdadero. A pesar de su inexperiencia, de su juventud, algo en su interior le gritaba que aquello era sincero, que el profesor la había besado con todo su ser y lo había sentido en su alma.

Aunque después mintiera, aunque después le escupiera todas esas palabras venenosas.

-¡MENTIROSO!- gritó de repente Hermione, cerrando los puños, completamente decidida.- ¡Yo lo sentí muy auténtico! ¡Algo me dice que no está siendo sincero conmigo, aunque sólo sea una mocosa!

El hombre bajó la mano de la puerta, en una actitud menos hostil.

-Eso sólo lo sentiría usted… yo no sentí nada.- dijo con parsimonia.- Esta es una conversación absurda, así que lárguese.

El hombre se dispuso a ignorarla y adentrarse en su casa, dejándola allí con la palabra en la boca. Pero Hermione había volado en escoba mucha distancia para que el hombre zanjara las cosas de esa manera.

No iba a permitírselo, iban a hablar le gustase al profesor o no.

La muchacha se adentró a un amplio salón, con las paredes forradas con estanterías de libros, una sencilla mesa de comedor repleta de cosas y unos sofás con estampados un tanto anticuados, pero en muy buen estado.

-Profesor… sólo quiero hablar con usted.- insistió aunque lo más sensato fuera marcharse de allí, lejos de su irascible profesor y olvidarlo todo.

Pero ella no era de las que desistían antes las adversidades, ella no se rendiría, al menos no antes de hablar con él.

-¡No entres en mi casa sin ser invitada!- espetó el hombre volviéndose.- ¡He dicho que se largue!

Hermione le enseñó las marcas rojizas que le había grabado antes en el brazo.

-Me temo que sí he sido invitada…

-¡Eres una descarada!- comenzó a gritarle mientras hacía un teatral aspaviento con la mano- ¿Cómo se le ocurre venir aquí? ¿Cómo se le ocurre invadir mi casa?

-Yo sólo quiero hablar con usted… Lo que ocurrió en su despacho significó mucho para mí… si realmente no tengo esperanza con usted, si realmente no siente nada por mí, dígamelo y así este verano podré olvidarle.

Severus Snape contempló con dolor cómo las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus preciosos ojos melados.

Así que sólo tenía que decirle que no la amaba, que sus sentimientos no eran recíprocos… y la perdería para siempre, antes incluso de tenerla. Ella aguardaba una respuesta a la pregunta que había lanzado al aire, pero él carecía de fuerzas de contestarla.

No podía decirle la verdad, pero tampoco podía mentir. Era muy fácil, era un profesional de la mentira, sólo tenía que mirarla a los ojos y decirle que no estaba enamorado de ella.

Las manos comenzaron a vibrarle levemente, nervioso, debatiéndose, estresado, por lo que deseaba y lo que debía hacer.

Aquello tenía que terminar allí, abrió los labios para gritarla que se fuera de su casa, que no la quería, que sólo era una niña seducida por la figura de su profesor…

Pero no pudo hacerlo.

-Granger… váyase… - alcanzó a decir en tono de petición.

Hermione se limpió las lágrimas que brotaban sin control de sus ojos con el dorso de la muñeca. Se había prometido mil veces que no lloraría como una cría, pero no podía evitarlo.

-Hable conmigo… por favor.- insistió una vez más, adelantando un par de pasos hacia su profesor.

Una hoja de papel crujió bajo sus sandalias y se apresuró a levantar el pie del suelo. Por accidente había pisado varias hojas de papel que habían desperdigadas por el suelo, pidió perdón por su descuido.

Reconoció su letra, el papel que había elegido cuidosamente para volcar aquellas palabras, la tinta que había usado para trenzar sus palabras.

Hermione se agachó y recogió una parte de la carta de amor que había escrito mirando al lago una preciosa mañana.

Eso demostraba que el profesor no era tan indiferente, esa carta en el suelo de la casa del profesor confirmaba la sospecha que la inundaba desde el día del beso: el profesor sí leía sus cartas.

-¿Por qué tiene la carta que le escribí en su casa?- preguntó la muchacha alzando el brazo, enseñando la página que había recogido como un trofeo.

-¡Oh, vamos!- exclamó exagerado el profesor, contento por volver a un terreno que él controlaba mejor, el de la ironía, el de los desprecios, el idioma del odio.- No se lo crea tanto señorita Granger, estaba tirada en el suelo como la basura que es…

Pensaba que eso la haría llorar más fuertemente, pensaba que eso la haría desistir y marcharse de una vez. Pero ahora tenía esa mirada que tan bien conocía, ese rostro determinante, el de estar dispuesta a todo.

-Lees mis cartas.- no era una pregunta.- Lees mis cartas a pesar de decir que no lo haces, a pesar de todas esas palabras agrias, hirientes. Y le gustaron…

-Eso está más que alejado de la realidad.

-Yo no le soy indiferente… ¿Verdad? Por eso me besó.

Hermione soltó la página, que bailó en el aire hasta posarse otra vez en el suelo como una grácil criatura.

-¿Por qué no eres honesto? –lanzó la pregunta al aire con esperanza.

Snape cogió todo el aire que pudieron sus pulmones y lo expulsó suavemente por boca, sosegándose.

No tenía sentido negar lo evidente, pero ya sólo le quedaba hacer lo correcto.

-Para qué quieres que sea honesto… aunque quisiera, lo nuestro no puede ser.- dijo con toda la sinceridad del mundo, sintiendo una punzada en el corazón.

-¿Entonces por qué no hacemos del deseo una realidad?- insistió Hermione, percatándose del agujero que había hecho en la coraza del hombre.

\- Porque no podemos.- soltó, seco.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó la chica, acercándose un poco más a él.

-No sea idiota, Granger… No me haga decir lo obvio. ¿Cuántos años nos separan? Soy muy mayor para usted.

-¡Eso no me importa!- alzó la voz Hermione.

-Lo dudo mucho… ahora no le importa, pero le pesará con el paso del tiempo. ¿Acaso no le daría vergüenza que la vieran con alguien tan mayor, alguien como yo? ¿Qué pensaría su padre? ¿Qué pensarían sus amigos?

-¡Yo elijo con quien estoy!- gritó.- Es evidente que les chocaría e incluso muchos de mis amigos se escandalizarían, pero no me importa. ¡Yo elijo con quien quiero estar y ese es usted!

-Soy tu asqueroso profesor y tú mi alumna.- zanjó la cuestión.

Hermione acortó un poco más la distancia que los separaba y el profesor se dejaba. A ella le daba la impresión de estar acercándose a una bestia que la podría atacar en cualquier momento, pero no quería irse.

Snape la dejaba adentrarse un poco más en su madriguera, en su interior. Por primera vez estaban manteniendo una conversación más o menos civilizada y la cosa no marchaba como quería.

Quería que la muchacha le olvidara y se marchara, era lo mejor para ella… pero no podía expresárselo con palabras.

-No pienso que sea asqueroso… Si es por moralidad, si es por la edad, a mí no me importa. Soy capaz de manejar ambas situaciones y no me importan.

-No me conoce en absoluto…- espetó el profesor, en un tono amenazante.

-Pues déjeme conocerlo…

-No me conoce y estoy seguro que no le gustará lo que encontrará… No soy cariñoso, no soy buena persona y tengo un carácter de mierda.

-Exagera.

No había forma de ahuyentarla, de hacerle entender que él sólo quería lo mejor para ella, por eso era mejor que estuviera lo más lejos posible.

Él era un mortífago, el peso de sus pecados era enorme y no deseaba que se viera aplastada por ellos.

-He hecho cosas terribles, sólo soy una miseria de ser humano capaz de las mayores vilezas del mundo. Hágase un favor Granger, váyase de aquí y no mire hacia atrás. Olvídeme, olvide que estuvo aquí y olvide aquel beso.

Guardaron un denso silencio tras sus palabras, hasta que ella decidió romperlo, al comprobar que el hombre había terminado de renegar.

-Ahora que he escuchado sus argumentos, tendrá que escuchar los míos.

Hermione se acercó al profesor en dos zancadas, alzando los brazos, se colgó de su cuello. Sin pedir permiso le besó los labios. Estampó sus labios sobre los de él porque ése era su mayor argumento. Podría separarles la franja de edades, su relación académica… pero entre ellos había surgido algo, un sentimiento que no podía negarse y ella se lo transmitió en el lenguaje del mundo. El lenguaje de la piel, de los besos deseados, las caricias anheladas.

Sí, quizás fuera absurdo, quizás era complicado y una puta locura… pero se rindieron a ella.

Severus Snape cerró los ojos y correspondió al beso de la joven, mientras rodeaba con su brazo su cintura atrayéndola más contra su cuerpo.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-Es un honor si eso ocurre, Cissy.- gruñó la mujer haciendo un aspaviento exagerado.- Deberías aceptarlo y celebrar que sea elegido entre todos…

Narcissa Malfoy se paró en seco y se giró hacia su hermana, un tanto molesta por su fanatismo.

-No intentes convencerme Bella, es sólo un niño.- y siguió caminando con su paso distinguido y decidido.

-Pero si le encarga esa misión, podremos restablecer el honor de nuestra familia. ¡Hará algo grande!- exclamó excitada ante la perspectiva.

-¡Ya te he dicho que es algo que no deseo!- exclamó Narcissa a su hermana.- Es un castigo… el señor tenebroso se equivoca.

Narcissa apresuró el paso, seguida de cerca por su desquiciada hermana.

-¿Y qué crees que podrá hacer él?- escupió la mujer claramente molesta.

-Él es un miembro respetado por nuestro señor… podrá hablar con él, intentar convencerlo…

Bellatrix profirió una profunda carcajada.

-¿Esa rata inmunda? No me fío de él y dudo que pueda hacer algo para ayudar… no sirve para nada.

Narcissa hizo un gesto con las manos, zanjando la cuestión.

-Intentaré lo que sea para ayudar a mi hijo, porque es injusto.

Las mujeres prosiguieron su camino en un silencio tenso. Cissy hubiera querido ir sola, pero Bellatrix la había interceptado en la puerta de casa y cuando había descubierto sus intenciones, se había invitado a ir con ella, quizás ante la expectativa de un poco de diversión. No era un secreto que Snape y ella se aborrecían, aunque se cuidaban mucho de demostrarlo abiertamente.

-¿Le has avisado que veníamos a su casa?- preguntó Bellatrix.

-No creí que fuera necesario, creo que no suele salir mucho.

-No te creas, puede ser que esté tirado en una cuneta, borracho.- dijo con malicia entre risas. Entre los mortífagos corría el rumor de que al profesor de pociones le entusiasmaba en demasía la bebida. Quizás alimentado por la cantidad que ingería el hombre en las reuniones, en un claro intento de sobrellevarlo mejor.

-Siempre estáis con eso, pero yo nunca le he visto borracho…

Narcissa llegó a una calle residencial seguida de cerca por su hermana. Aquellas avenidas muggles le parecían todas iguales y horribles, con todas las casas amontonadas una encima de otras, viviendo como lo hacían las termitas.

Arrugó la nariz, molesta cuando un par de críos pasaron a su lado gritando y pegándose.

-No sé cómo Snape puede vivir rodeado de esta chusma…

-Muy fácil, porque él también lo es.

Se paró en seco al lado de una casa un tanto descuidada, mirando a su alrededor, orientándose. Hacía mucho que no iba a casa de Severus y no estaba muy segura si era ésa o la siguiente.

-Creo que es esta…- dudó la mujer, señalando la casa con la cabeza.

Bellatrix resopló con hastío y alejándose de ella, decidió asomarse, sólo un poco, sin intención de cotillear, por una ventana para confirmarlo.

Narcissa miró a través de la ventana que Snape había cerrado después de que se fuera la lechuza nívea, pero olvidó correr las cortinas.

Narcissa confirmó que era la casa del profesor, pero todo el color se le fue de la cara.

Bellatrix frunció el ceño cuándo su hermana palideció y bajó los ojos a toda prisa, apartándose a toda velocidad del quicio de la ventana.

Parecía que había visto al mismísimo demonio.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Severus Snape sabía que estaba cometiendo una locura, que aquello le iba a pasar factura tarde o temprano, pero no quería parar.

Se había rendido absolutamente a ella.

Todos sus argumentos, todas sus razones se habían ido por un sumidero al volver probar esos sabrosos labios. Al sentirla entre sus brazos.

Era una puñetera locura, pero ya estaba más que harto de estar cuerdo.

La muchacha rompió el beso. Sabía que había ganado, sabía que ya era suyo, a pesar de todo lo que le había dicho, a pesar de lo mal que se había portado con ella, sólo con un movimiento había borrado de un plumazo toda su contención.

Ella clavó sus preciosos ojos del color del whisky en los suyos, satisfecha y sin quererlo disimular.

-¿Qué te parecen mis argumentos, profesor?- preguntó sin rastro de timidez, sabiendo que era poderosa, sabiendo que lo tenía a sus pies.

-Eres una desvergonzada.- gruñó volviéndola a besar, deseoso de cruzar todas las fronteras y olvidar todos los contras.

Ya se preocuparía después.

La besó con pasión, abandonándose al fin a lo que sentía. Liberando su corazón de su encierro, despertando de un largo letargo.

Se iba a permitir sentir, iba abandonarse a sus deseos y ya no había vuelta atrás.

Snape enterró su mano entre sus rizos, revolviéndole los suaves cabellos. Olía a libertad, a flores, a juventud, a deseo.

La muchacha se aferró aún más a él, acercándole aún más, como si buscara fundirse con él.

El hombre la empujó hasta la mesa del comedor y la alzó entre sus brazos, sentándola encima de la mesa. La muchacha abrió por instinto las piernas y él se posicionó entre ellas, envolviéndose la cintura con ellas.

Hermione se tumbó sobre el tablero de la mesa, con los labios entreabiertos y un rubor en las mejillas. Varias cosas cayeron al suelo, más al hombre no le importó.

Era evidente lo que iba a pasar.

-Soy virgen.- confesó con timidez.

Snape no pudo evitar una cara de completa sorpresa. A ver, era lo más normal teniendo en cuenta la edad de la muchacha. Sabía que los jóvenes cada vez eran más precoces y en una sociedad como la mágica, dónde la mayoría de edad se cumplía tan temprano, más todavía. Pero era algo que no se había atrevido siquiera a plantearse.

Eso lo descolocó.

Alzó su espalda, contemplándola tumbada sobre aquella mesa, con sus rizos dorados derramándose, con su vestido descolocado y sus mejillas encendidas.

Era la pura imagen de la inocencia y algo se astilló en su corazón.

-Vamos a parar…- dijo aún aturdido.- Creo que deberías pensar mejor tus argumentos.

Hermione lo atrapó entre sus piernas antes que pudiera alejarse y se incorporó un poco.

-No tengo nada que pensar… sé lo que quiero…

La muchacha volvió a besarle con pasión, el se resistió un momento, después se rindió. Se inclinó sobre ella, besándola, acariciándola… la muchacha gimió como un animalillo salvaje y él se aventuró por debajo de su vestido.

-Iré con cuidado entonces.- le prometió en el oído, en tono de susurro.

Estaba loco, definitivamente había perdido la razón. Iba a llevarse a Granger a la cama y nadie podría impedírselo.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-Vámonos de aquí, Bella…

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- preguntó ante la contrariedad de su hermana.- ¿Está borracho?

-Snape… está con una jovencita… están…

Narcissa hizo un gesto vulgar con la mano que su hermana entendió a la perfección.

Bellatrix tronó a carcajadas.

-¿Snape ha pillado cacho? Eso no me lo pierdo.

Y la más letal mortífaga de su señor, miró al interior con la casa con la intención de poder burlarse después, pero lo que contempló, lo que pudo ver a través del cristal, la hizo explotar de rabia.

Bellatrix apretó los dientes con ira y se apartó de la ventana.

-¡Sabía que era un sucio traidor! ¡Ese pedazo de mierda!- exclamó enfadada.

Su hermana la miró sin entender muy bien, había visto que la muchacha era bastante joven, pero de ahí a ser un traidor por eso…

Bella se alzó la manga de su vestido, dejando la marca tenebrosa a la vista. Alzó una mano hacia ella, con la clara intención de llamar a su señor.

Pero Narcissa le agarró el brazo, impidiéndoselo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- la censuró.

Bellatrix leyó en la cara contrariada de su hermana, así que intentó sosegarse un poco para poder explicárselo.

-Creo que no la has reconocido, pero esa jovencita que se va a tirar Snape es una asquerosa sangre sucia…

-Pero eso es asunto de él…- Narcissa siempre había compartido los ideales de la sangre, pero que el hombre encontrara un poco de diversión en una joven, no le parecía tan descabellado, después de todo el profesor tenía cierta edad y se pasaba el año encerrado en aquel castillo.

Eso la hizo explotar.

-¡Esa niñata es amiguita de Harry Potter!- chilló irascible.- ¡Esa asquerosa sangre sucia es una de las responsables de nuestro fracaso en el ministerio de magia! Por ella no pudimos conseguir la profecía, por ella, tu marido está pudriéndose en Azkaban. ¡Y ahora se está follando a Snape!

Narcissa abrió la mano y liberó a su hermana.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Snape alzó a la joven por la espalda, incorporándola. Hermione rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y suspiró en su oído. Sintió el aliento cálido de la joven transformándose en electricidad que recorrió todo su cuerpo. Ella intentaba acariciarle, con manos torpes, inexpertas, pero le daba igual. Tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para enseñarla.

-Vamos al dormitorio.- la invitó, ella agitó la cabeza en una afirmación exagerada y nerviosa.

Tenía intención de cogerla a volandas para llevarla a su alcoba, cuándo el sonido invasivo e inoportuno de una aparición resonó en mitad del salón de su casa.

Snape alzó los ojos, asustado, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar. Sólo había una criatura capaz de evadir todos los escudos de protección de su casa.

Lord Voldemort había acudido a su casa respondiendo a una llamada de Bella.

Gruñó y proyectó su mirada de sangre sobre la pareja, mientras su serpiente reptaba entre sus pies con la misma familiaridad de un gato doméstico.

_**¡Hola a todos!**_

_**Como creo que la semana que viene lo tengo más complicado, os subo el capítulo que tenía para el lunes…**_

_**En fin, creo que más du uno querrá tirarme piedras, maldiciones o besos, así que hacedlo en forma de comentario. XD**_

_**Un saludín y un besiño a todos.**_


	5. Más sabe el diablo por viejo que por dia

La gente murmura siempre sobre usted, supongo que ya lo sabe, no creo que esto sea una sorpresa. Dicen que no tiene corazón, que en algún momento éste se convirtió en piedra. No lo creo, creo que eso que ven todos es sólo una coraza, una careta que se ha impuesto, no sé por qué, pero creo que bajo todas esas capas oscuras, se esconde un buen corazón.

**Cap 4. Más sabe el diablo por viejo, que por diablo.**

Hermione Granger escuchó a su espalda el sonido característico que hacía un mago cuándo se aparecía en un lugar un tanto complicado. Estaba segura que la casa de su profesor estaba protegida por toda clase de encantamientos y hechizos, pero había alguien que lo había conseguido burlar, en el momento más inoportuno.

Entonces vio su rostro.

Las facciones relajadas del profesor, su rostro de ardiente deseo, cambió en segundos, por una cara de pánico, de miedo contenido.

Giró medio cuerpo para poder contemplar quién había invadido la casa del profesor, sintiendo cómo el profesor se alejaba de ella a toda prisa.

Entonces pudo verlo, a él, al que muchos no se atrevían nombrar.

Los contemplaba con aquellos ojos rojos, cargados de furia, de odio en más estado puro.

Sólo se permitió un segundo de duda. Los había pillado en una situación más que vulnerables, indefensos, pero al menos no iba a dejarse atrapar.

Hermione sacó su varita del bolsillo interior de su vestido, su madre le había confeccionado bolsillos secretos en su ropa dónde poder llevarla siempre consigo.

Giró por completo el cuerpo, mientras intentaba deslizarse con agilidad por el tablero de la mesa, a la vez que apuntaba aquel engendro.

Voldemort siquiera alzó la mano que sujetaba su varita para intentar defenderse de su ataque.

El cristal de una ventana estalló en mil pedazos y un malefició impactó contra ella, que la lanzó contra el suelo e hizo que perdiera la varita.

La inundó un tremendo dolor, como si alguien la estuviera abriendo en canal con una espada al rojo vivo.

No pudo evitar gritar por ello.

-¡MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA! ¡MALDITO TRAIDOR!- gritó a pleno pulmón una desquiciada Bellatrix Lestrange, que se colaba al interior de la casa por una ventana rota.

Aquel engendro sólo alzó una mano hacia la bruja en señal de silencio y eso bastó para que la mujer lo hiciera, como un obediente perro guardián, pero dispuesta a entrar a matar en cualquier momento.

Una enorme serpiente se movía por los pies descalzos de aquella siniestra criatura, expectante, inquieta. Voldemort giró levemente la cabeza.

-Mi señor…- saludó el profesor de pociones, inclinando su cabeza, sumiso, humillándose.

Eso repugnó mucho a la muchacha.

Lord Voldemort se dirigió al profesor de pociones, ignorándola, como si no le diera importancia a su existencia.

-Vaya Severus, no conocía tu gusto por tus estudiantes…

Severus Snape alzó la cabeza, ahora llevaba esa expresión que tan bien conocía Hermione. La de indiferencia, la de odio, la de hastío. Ese rostro que mostraba siempre al mundo.

-Siempre me han excitado y las jóvenes de ahora son tan volubles, que son muy fáciles de embaucar y seducir, mi señor…

Hermione percibió una mueca en aquel rostro sibilino y sus ojos recorrieron el suelo buscando su varita. No quería escuchar más, no quería estar más indefensa. Tenía que irse de allí.

La serpiente pareció leer sus intenciones y se dirigió a ella, alzándose sobre su cuerpo, mostrándole los colmillos, dispuesta atacar. Estaba tan cerca de su rostro que pudo oler el veneno que emanaba de sus fauces.

-Y dime Severus, ¿Qué pensabas hacer con esta jovencita después de que pasara por tu dormitorio?- quiso saber Voldemort, mientras se acercaba con parsimonia al profesor.

-Pues como a todas… pensaba borrarle la mente y mandarla a casa.- indicó restándole importancia.

Hermione sintió que se le paraba el corazón y se giró hacia su profesor. Estaba diciendo todo eso con una serenidad y una sangre fría que le daba asco.

Snape tenía la mirada fija en su amo, pero la mantenía baja, dócil, sumiso y eso era algo que nunca había visto en él.

Era un hijo de puta.

-Bueno Severus, esta tarde vamos hacer un cambio de planes… vas a matarla ahora mismo.

Del ya de por sí cetrino rostro del profesor, se esfumó todo atisbo de color.

Severus miró a la joven que estaba sentada en el suelo muy cerca de él, contrariado y después se volvió a dirigir a su señor.

-Mi señor… no creo que sea necesario, ella no es nadie… déjeme que le borre la memoria y la mando a casa, así me podrá contar a qué debo el honor de su presencia en mi humilde casa…

-Hazlo Severus.- ordenó la criatura, en un tono más que amenazador.- Mátala.

El profesor le dedicó una mirada intensa, una mirada que la marcó para siempre. Sólo con aquella mirada, le dijo tantas cosas, le susurró palabras de amor, la besó infinitamente bajo el cielo estrellado. Era la mirada eterna de un enamorado que cree ver por última vez a la persona que más ama.

Alzó esta vez su cabeza.

-No puedo hacerlo.- fue su escueta respuesta.

Lord Voldemort alzó esta vez su brazo y con desprecio lanzó una maldición cruciatus contra el hombre que se erigía ante él.

Hermione gritó.

El hombre cayó de rodillas, mientras intentaba retorcerse lo menos posible del dolor. De los labios del profesor no salió queja alguna, encajando lo único que había recibido en la vida: dolor.

Lord Voldemort se acercó a él y le agarró del pelo, obligando a que alzara la cabeza y mirarle.

-Creía que no era nadie… que no le dabas importancia, Severus.

-Es sólo una niña…

-¡No me mientas!- gritó irascible el Lord.-Te he visto matar sin pestañear, Severus… ¿Crees que no sé quién es? ¿Acaso crees que no sé, que es amiga de Harry Potter?

El hombre alzó su mano libre y la dejó caer sobre la cara del profesor, arañándole con profundidad el rostro, de cuyos surcos comenzó a brotar sangre, aterrizando en su camisa inmaculada.

-Yo mismo la mataré, mataré a tu sangre sucia.

Lord Voldermort alzó la varita apuntando directamente a la joven.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

El hombre sencillamente no podía creer lo que le estaba ocurriendo. Todas sus más profundas pesadillas, todos sus temores, todo lo le había frenado a estar con Granger, se estaban haciendo realidad.

Había sido débil, había sucumbido a su lado irracional y ahora estaba pagando la factura.

Pero era tan injusto.

Era injusto que ella se viera en esa situación, que se viera en peligro sólo por amarle, sólo por haber querido acercarse a él.

Si lo hubieran pillado en otra situación, con su varita a mano no se hubiera contenido y hubiera atacado al señor tenebroso, hubiera hecho todo por huir con ella, pero le sorprendieron en el momento más vulnerable de su vida, en el único momento que había decidido relajarse.

Y él había querido protegerla de todo eso… pero al final no había podido ser.

En unos segundos había urdido una artimaña, que no sabía si llegaría a buen puerto. Le había restado importancia a su presencia allí, procurando dejarla en un segundo plano, haciendo ver que le gustaba follar con jovencitas. Prefería colocarse el cartel de pervertido que aquel ser se percatara de lo que sentía por ella y que descubriera quién era.

Granger ya de por sí, había elegido tener sobre sí una enorme diana al ser amiga de Harry Potter.

Pero no había funcionado, el señor tenebroso había olido la mentira a kilómetros.

Le daba igual lo que le pasara… pero a ella, no.

No podía volver a pasar por ello, no podía perderla, no podía volver a ver cómo la persona que más amaba expiraba por sus pecados, por su culpa.

Otra vez a manos de aquel cabrón.

La sangre le brotaba a borbotones de la cara, que le ardía por dónde el señor tenebroso le había rajado la piel.

Se lo iban a quitar todo, así que se despojó de su orgullo, lanzándose a los pies de su amo, suplicándole, aferrándose a él. La criatura parecía gozar con su dolor, con su humillación, por tener al hombre aún más a su merced, ahora podía hacer con él lo que quisiera.

-Mi señor… por favor… no la mate…

La risa de Bellatrix Lestrange resonó en la sala, feliz de ver a ese hombre demostrando cual miserable podía llegar a ser.

El Lord intentó deshacerse de él sacudiendo con desprecio un pie como si fuera un sucio perro, pero no pudo quitarse al profesor de encima, así que comenzó a lanzarle hechizos tortura desordenadamente, con saña, con maldad.

Esta vez el hombre no pudo evitar gritar, su umbral del dolor, ya de por sí elevado, había sido superado por mucho.

-¡Déjelo en paz!- gritó Hermione, que se levantó a toda prisa del suelo. Nagini intentó morderla, pero llegó tarde y sólo logró morder su estela.

La muchacha se lanzó sobre su profesor de pociones, usando su propio cuerpo de parapeto para absorber la última maldición cruciatus que había lanzado Voldemort.

La criatura cesó de lanzar maldiciones.

-Qué conmovedor…- se burló.

-Creo que voy a vomitar.- siguió el escarnio Bellatrix.

Hermione alzó al profesor levemente del suelo y lo abrazó con fuerza.

Severus sintió el abrazo de Hermione.

_Lo siento tanto… de verdad que siento que esto vaya a terminar así… _

Y le correspondió al abrazo, si tenía que morir allí, si ese era su último momento prestado por la vida, deseaba cerrar los ojos sobre ella, sintiéndola por última vez.

Lord Voldemort soltó una carcajada malvada y se inclinó a la pareja, dirigiéndose por primera vez a Hermione.

-Harías cualquier cosa por él, ¿cierto?- preguntó.

-Sí.- fue la afirmación valiente de la muchacha.

Lord Voldemort alzó la mano hacia ella. Hermione cerró los ojos por inercia, esperando recibir un zarpazo como su profesor o algo mucho peor.

Pero la criatura se limitó a posar su mano sobre su cabeza. Un destello inundó su cerebro, cegándola, aturdiéndola. Una sensación desconocida extraña la inundó, era como si se hubiera deslizado al interior de ella un enorme gusano, viscoso, reptando por cada rincón de su mente.

Hermione sintió náuseas pero no podía vomitar.

Todas aquellas sensaciones nacían de su mente.

Aquel ser estaba hurgando en sus recuerdos, en su infancia, en su vida en Hogwarts… y en su profundo amor por su profesor.

Aquella sensación de invasión, de violación se disolvió de pronto. Sintió un vértigo, temió caer contra el suelo, pero los brazos de su profesor lo impidieron.

La uña de Voldemort se paseó por su mejilla, hasta llegar a su barbilla, que tiró de ella para que pudiera contemplarle directamente.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Lord Voldemort contempló los recuerdos que guardaba tan cariñosamente la muchacha de Snape. Principalmente de desprecios que le había dedicado el profesor durante todo un año, humillándola, despreciándola.

Hasta que había sucumbido a ella. Lo había visto todo a pesar de la sensación que repulsión que le inspiraba aquellas imágenes azucaradas llenas de amor.

Había pensado matarlos a los dos sin miramientos, sabía que perder a un soldado tan útil como Snape era casi irremplazable, pero el mortífago había ocultado información que le podría hacer sido ventajosa. El hombre hacía un año que podría haber seducido a esa jovencita para poder sacarla información directa sobre Harry Potter, y eso era algo que no pensaba dejar pasar.

Los mortífagos debían obedecer, para pensar, estaba él.

Pero ahora en esa situación, era algo que no podía explotar, pero su mente calculadora vislumbró un malvado plan para esos amantes desdichados que podía ponerle en clara ventaja.

La chica jamás le prometería lealtad directamente, pero sí a su profesor.

El amor, ese sentimiento que volvía débil al resto de los mortales y que a él le encantaba explotar y destruir.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Hermione sintió cómo aquellos ojos rojos, vacíos de sentimiento la escrutaban con intensidad. La muchacha decidió sostenerle la mirada, con decisión. Si iba a morir, si ambos iban a morir allí, al menos lo haría con orgullo.

_Lo siento profesor… a esto te referías cuándo me decías que no podía entender. Querías alejarme de él, ahora lo sé. Siento tanto haberte puesto en esta situación con mi insistencia. _

-Has dicho que harías cualquier cosa por él, ¿cierto?- siseó la criatura.

Hermione afirmó levemente la cabeza.

-Te lo preguntaré otra vez y piénsalo bien. ¿Cualquier cosa con tal que no le arranque la piel a tiras? ¿Cualquier cosa antes de que le saque los ojos o le corte la lengua por mentiroso?

-Haré lo que me pida… por favor, pero no le haga daño al profesor.

-Ahora sí que voy a vomitar.- exclamó la mortífaga a sus espaldas.

-¡Cállate Bella!- espetó el señor tenebroso a la mujer antes de volver hablar con la muchacha.

-Mi señor…- alcanzó a intervenir Snape, pero el hombre hizo un gesto brusco con la varita que lo hizo callar otra vez con dolor.

-No estoy hablando contigo, Severus, si no con tu querida jovencita. Dime, muchacha, hasta dónde llegarías con tal que le perdone la vida a tu querido profesor.

-Haré lo que me pida… por favor, no le mates.

La criatura sonrió satisfecha y esta vez la agarró por la barbilla, apretándole la mandíbula con las manos.

-Os perdonaré la vida a los dos a cambio de tu lealtad…- dijo la criatura.- Quiero que me cuentes todos los movimientos de tu amigo Harry Potter, absolutamente todo.

Hermione estuvo a punto de mandarlo a la mierda. Prefería morir antes que traicionar a su mejor amigo, pero ya no estaba tan segura de sacrificar la vida de Snape.

Sabía que era mortífago, que había hecho cosas terribles, pero algo le decía que no merecía morir.

Sintió que el hombre la abrazaba con más fuerza, como si quiera apurar sus últimos momentos con ella.

La vida de ambos estaba en su mano.

Su respiración era agitada y su cuerpo temblaba como unos juncos a merced del viento.

_Lo siento Harry… la idea de que el profesor perezca a manos de Voldemort me parece insoportable, no puedo permitirlo… estoy completamente desesperada, tanto que estoy dispuesta a hacer un trato con el mismísimo diablo._

-Lo prometo.

Voldemort soltó su mandíbula, pero no se alejó de ella, sino que siguió inclinado sobre ellos, como el terrible depredador que era.

-Aunque ambos entenderéis que mi confianza con Severus, después de esto se ha visto afectada.- espetó ponzoñoso.- Pero os daré la oportunidad de poder emendar este tropiezo.- dijo con falsa alegría, venenosa.- Os confiaré a ambos una importante misión para restaurar mi confianza en Snape: debéis matar a Dumbledore.

Hermione se asustó por un momento, pero no se echó atrás. Estaba decidida a prometer lo que fuera con tal de conservar la vida de su profesor de pociones.

-Lo haremos.- habló por ambos.

-Está bien… confiaré en tus promesas, pero si tratas de engañarme, si veo por parte de vosotros el más claro indicio de traición, mataré a toda tu familia y ahorcaré a tu amado profesor con tus tripas. ¿Está claro?

La muchacha volvió a aceptar, afirmando con la cabeza.

-Vamos a sellar este pacto. – Voldemort se alzó en toda su altura ante ella.- Ahora alza tu brazo izquierdo hacia mí.

-¡NO PENSARÁ MARCAR A ESA ASQUEROSA SANGRE SUCIA, MI SEÑOR!- explotó Bellatrix al otro lado de la habitación, aún sedienta de sangre.

-¡Espero que no estés cuestionándome, Bellatrix!- espetó furibundo.

-Claro que no, mi señor…- dijo la mujer en un tono más sumiso, pero clavándole una mirada de profundo odio a la pareja que se abrazaba en el suelo.

Voldemort esperó con cierta impaciencia que la muchacha alzara el brazo y sin más, hundió la punta de la varita en la piel de su antebrazo, que comenzó a brotar hilos de sangre.

Un destello verde brotó de la varita del hombre y un ardor comenzó a emanar de su brazo, extendiéndose por todo su cuerpo. Sentía como si el hombre le hubiera inyectado en la sangre lava líquida, que ardía al paso de su cuerpo, quemándola, a punto de prenderla en llamas.

El hombre dejó de presionar su piel con la varita, pero la sensación de ardor no se desvaneció. Su piel comenzó a pudrirse, a teñirse de negro por ciertos lugares, mientras formaba la figura de una calavera con una serpiente sobresaliendo de su boca.

De repente todo aquel dolor se desvaneció, al igual que su conciencia.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Severus Snape contempló toda la escena sin poder hacer nada, maldiciéndose por haber llegado a esa situación, a sentirse tan expuesto, tan indefenso.

Pudo evitar que Hermione se diera de bruces contra el suelo, a todos le había pasado después de recibir la marca. Después de aquel tremendo dolor inconfesable, el cuerpo siempre tendía a desmayarse.

La chica respiraba con normalidad, afortunadamente.

Severus dejó escapar de sus labios un leve suspiro. Todo se había ido al carajo, pero al menos ella estaba viva… lo que le pudiera pasar a él ya le daba igual.

El señor tenebroso se acercó a él, satisfecho, después de todo, no había hecho un mal trato. A partir de aquel día tendría a dos vasallos en lugar de eliminar uno. Ella era una asquerosa sangre sucia, pero la causa necesitaba más soldados obedientes y sumisos. Y él había dado con oro puro. Nada menos que la amiga de Harry Potter.

Severus tumbó a Hermione en el suelo, con toda la delicadeza que pudo. Los pies de su señor se pararon junto a él y su serpiente le amenazaba con las fauces abiertas, enseñando aquellos letales colmillos, dispuesta atacarle en cuanto aquel engendro se lo ordenara.

Lo peor estaba por llegar, sabía que la ira del señor tenebroso no se aplacaría tan fácilmente, lo conocía, por desgracia, demasiado bien.

-Severus, Severus…- dijo con su nombre como si realmente sintiera lástima de él, mientras acariciaba la punta de su varita con los dedos, aún manchada por la sangre de Granger.- Aunque hayamos llegado a un trato, sabes que no puedo dejar pasar así como así una deslealtad como la tuya…- Se inclinó sobre él, bajando teatralmente la voz.- Un año me has ocultado que tenías a la chica completamente loca por ti…

-No le di importancia…

-¡No le di importancia!- bufó.-No te corresponde a ti pensar. Podrías haberla usado para sacar información, para poder averiguar qué tramaban esos mocosos antes de que fueran al ministerio….

Le volvió agarrar del pelo, obligándole a mirarlo directamente.

-Pero no volverá a pasar… hoy aprenderás que es mejor no ocultarme nada. Tu desliz no quedará sin castigo.

La risa dichosa de Bellatrix, ante lo que prometía ser un fabuloso espectáculo, llegó hasta los oídos de Snape.

El oscuro mago le apuntó amenazante con su varita y él se limitó a cerrar los ojos.

Mientras ella estuviera con vida, podría resistir lo que fuera.

_**Hola a todos/as**_

_**Aquí tenéis lo último de mi mente desquiciada, espero que no me mandéis muchas maldiciones. Jejejejeje**_

_**Menudo cabrón Voldemort, tuve que contener un poco su maldad, escribí este capítulo con "dora la exploradora" de fondo y el cuerpo me pedía destrucción, aniquilación… XD**_

_**Ahora ya os podéis hacer una idea por dónde van a ir los tiros. A los que me dijisteis que nada bueno… teníais toda la razón. XD**_

_**Un besiño muy fuerte y ya sabéis, pagad lo que consumís. **_


	6. salir del fuego para caer en las brasas

Aún no me puedo creer que haya cogido una pluma y esté escribiéndote esta carta. Aún recuerdo tus ojos del color de la miel cuando me la entregaste, cuando insististe que la leyese… y cómo puedes ver, lo hice.

Leerla me hizo feliz, pero hay algo que debes entender, lo nuestro no puede ser, es un sueño que se quedará por realizar, por pensar.

**Cap 5. Salir del fuego para caer en las brasas.**

Abrió los ojos con pesadez, pero sólo un blanco centelleante inundaba su visión, cegada. Parpadeó varias veces y comenzaron a formarse chispas de colores, saltando de un lado a otro, traviesos, dejando una estela de color por dónde pasaban.

Alzó su brazo derecho y pudo frotarse los ojos con fuerza y comenzó a ver en amarillo, rojo, verde…

Su visión nublada fue despejándose, comenzó a ver borroso, pero poco a poco se fue ajustando, como la lente de una cámara al enfocar, hasta que el mundo volvió a ver otra vez nítido.

Contempló un momento aquel desconocido techo, pintado de blanco, pero ya con algunos desconchones y manchas de humedad. Por algunos sitios la pintura había hecho una enorme pompa, con la amenaza de desconcharse y desprenderse.

¿Qué hacía ella allí? ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por qué estaba tumbada en el suelo? Ese no era el techo de su cuarto… Se incorporó un poco, aún desorientada, con náuseas, similar a una terrible mañana de resaca.

Entonces todo lo vivido acudió a su mente como una bofetada. Aquello parecía una ilusión, un dulce sueño que se había torcido hasta convertirse en pesadilla. Hermione bajó la vista hasta su brazo izquierdo, girándolo para poder verse el antebrazo y allí estaba… oscura, nítida y hosca.

Había sido marcada como ganado, había aceptado un trato con la peor de las criaturas y su brazo era testigo de ello.

Entonces aquel terrible silencio la escamó. Contempló la ventana rota, pero ya no estaba allí aquella asquerosa mortífaga.

-Profesor…- susurró temiendo lo peor. Había perdido el conocimiento cuándo Lord Voldemort la había hecho suya, pero no tenía idea qué había ocurrido después, ni cuánto tiempo llevaba allí sin sentido.

Se puso en pie como un resorte, girando el cuerpo, buscando al profesor con desesperación.

No andaba muy lejos. El profesor Snape estaba tirado en el suelo, inconsciente.

-PROFESOR.- gritó la muchacha a viva voz al contemplar en el estado que se encontraba. Parecía un viejo muñeco de trapo que lo hubieran lanzado a un perro rabioso para que se desahogara.

Estaba tumbado bocarriba, pero su rostro estaba completamente cubierto de sangre coagulada, reseca, oscura y densa. Su camisa inmaculada, estaba teñida de rojo. En su pecho, podía verse varios cortes por el que había emanado bastante sangre, ya que había formado un escandaloso charco, sobre el que estaba tumbado el hombre.

Se abalanzó sobre el hombre, temiendo lo peor, pero el hombre tenía pulso y respiraba con pesadez. Las ventanillas de la nariz las tenía obstruidas por la sangre, así que respiraba por la boca.

-¡PROFESOR!- Gritó Hermione mientras tocaba con delicadeza su rostro, sin saber muy bien qué hacer.- ¡PROFESOR QUÉ TE HAN HECHO!

-¡Joder Granger, no me grite!- fue lo primero que dijo el profesor cuándo abrió los ojos.

Hermione iba abrazarlo, aliviada que no estuviera muerto, que se encontrara lo suficientemente bien para soltarle semejante bordería, pero una mueca de dolor del profesor la contuvo.

-¡Joder!- exclamó el profesor como un mantra varias veces. Entonces Hermione pudo ver la mano izquierda de su profesor, la del brazo que contenía su marca tenebrosa. Los dedos estaban retorcidos, algunos en posiciones completamente antinaturales.

Le habían partido todos los dedos de la mano.

No podía creerlo, sencillamente no podía contemplarlo así, le dolía el alma.

Una furia comenzó a nacer en el interior de la joven, un odio auténtico, básico y feroz, que iría alimentando con el tiempo.

-¡Granger, no se quede ahí parada y ayúdeme!- le espetó el profesor, sacándola de aquel tenebroso trance.- Detrás de un sofá, hay una pequeña mesita con un montón de libros encima, tráeme la botella que hay dentro del cajón.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza, nerviosa y corrió literalmente hasta la mesa que le había dicho el profesor. Abrió el cajón, que era un completo desastre, pergaminos, plumas, llaves… y la botella que le había pedido.

La cogió pensando que sería una valiosa poción curativa, pero reconoció la etiqueta que estaba fijada al cristal y el color ambarino del líquido confirmó sus sospechas. Era una botella de whisky muggle bastante caro.

Hermione corrió con la botella hacia donde estaba el profesor, que estaba incorporándose poco a poco, mientras no podía evitar quejarse. Intentaba disimularlo, pero su rostro estaba completamente desencajado del dolor.

Gruñó cuándo usó una de las patas de la mesa del comedor para apoyar su espalda y así mantenerse un poco erguido.

Hermione le tendió la botella, pero él se limitó a alzar un poco su mano reventada.

-Por favor…

Hermione la destapó y se la tendió. Él la cogió por el cuello de la botella con su mano buena y se lo llevó a los labios, bebiendo a grandes tragos.

Hermione frunció el ceño, no le gustaba nada aquel alarde dipsómano, pero estaba segura que el hombre quería entumecer un poco el dolor con el alcohol. El profesor tomó aire antes de echarse el whisky en las heridas del pecho.

-Hostia puta.- espetó, al sentir un tremendo escozor. El hombre tomó otro trago.

-¡Profesor, tengo que llevarlo ahora mismo a un hospital! ¡Te llevaré ahora mismo a San Mungo!

-¡No!- fue su negativa rotunda.

-No digas tonterías… estás mal herido… tu cara…

-Si vamos a San Mungo o cualquier otro hospital, nos coserán a preguntas… me he curado muchas veces, sólo necesito tu ayuda…

-Pero…

-¡No me discutas Granger, por favor, no tengo energías para gastarlo en pelear contigo! ¡Busca tu varita!

Hermione empleó algo de tiempo en buscarla ya que no sabía dónde había ido a parar, la encontró bajo una estantería de libros. Hermione se apresuró a cogerla y volver a junto a su profesor, que cada vez tenía una cara más demacrada.

Hermione se arrodilló junto a su profesor.

-Ahora necesito que me sueldes los huesos rotos de la mano.- indicó el profesor con toda la calma que era capaz, aunque estaba al borde de la desesperación.

-¿Qué?- preguntó la muchacha sin entender. Conocía el hechizo, pero nunca lo había practicado en una situación real. El hechizo erróneamente ejecutado podría hacerlos desaparecer o acarrear huesos mal soldados y más dolores al paciente, dónde la solución sería volver a romper para volver a soldar.

Las manos comenzaron a temblarle.

-En cuanto me cures la mano, podré curarme yo mismo… ¡A qué espera, Granger!- la apuró.- Me voy a volver a desmayar.

-¡No puedo hacerlo!-exclamó Hermione azorada por el sentimiento de dejar de ver sufrir al profesor combinado con su indecisión.

-¡Confío en ti, Hermione!- gritó el profesor, diciendo por primera vez su nombre.- Sé que puedes hacerlo…

Hermione intentó insuflarse fuerzas, así que le arrancó la botella de la mano a su profesor y bebió un generoso trago.

El profesor se la quitó prácticamente de la boca.

-Deja eso mejor para después…- Viendo el rostro que estaba poniendo la muchacha, decidió echar otro trago de "valentía líquida"

Hermione alzó su varita, que cimbreaba en sus manos temblorosas. Snape alzó su mano rota, acercándola a su alumna.

-Eres la mejor alumna que he tenido jamás, puedes hacerlo.- la alentó, bajando la voz, casi susurrándoselo.

Hermione tragó saliva, aquello no eran prácticas en clase, sino la vida real. Tenía que hacerlo a la primera si no quería acarrearle más problemas a su profesor de pociones.

\- _Episkey._

El dedo al que había apuntado había sido el meñique, que se puso en un movimiento brusco en su posición original, haciendo un chasquido seco.

-¡Me cago en…- el profesor no terminó la frase, sino que volvió alzar la mano hacia su alumna.- Te quedan cuatro más. Lo has hecho muy bien.- observó simulando tranquilidad.

Hermione repitió cuatro veces más el hechizo sanador, en la que afortunadamente no erró. El profesor pidió que le acercara su varita, comenzando a curarse él mismo las heridas del pecho. El hechizo era una cancioncilla que el profesor recitaba con voz ronca.

-Vulnera sanentur…- repetía una y otra vez.

Hermione contempló el rostro cubierto de sangre del profesor. Él había tenido razón, no le conocía, no sabía apenas nada de él, pero era un superviviente nato.

Aprovechando que el profesor estaba ocupado, se contempló la marca tenebrosa en su propio brazo, parecía irreal, parecía el brazo de otra persona.

Aún no podía creer que hubiera llegado a esa situación, pero no se arrepentía.

Snape estaba vivo y eso era lo más importante para ella.

Aunque no lo conociera, aunque todo lo que había creído de él fuera mentira… pero la forma que la había mirado cuándo pensaba que aquella criatura iba a matarla… eso no podía fingirse.

Acercó su rostro al del profesor, él había dejado de cantar y bajó su mano con la varita. Las heridas estaban completamente sanadas, aunque eso no significaba que no fueran a darle la lata las próximas semanas, aún estaban frescas.

Se inclinó sobre él, tanto que parecía que iba a besarle. El hombre no le dijo nada, sólo se limitó a devolverle aquella intensa mirada, en silencio.

Hermione alzó la varita, ya más sosegada.

-_Tergeo_.- conjuró para limpiar los restos de sangre reseca del rostro del profesor. Cuando contempló las heridas no pudo evitar hacer una mueca con los labios.

-¿Tiene mala pinta?- rompió el silencio el profesor, sin desviar la mirada.

-Afortunadamente cerraste el ojo… pero creo que te va a quedar una horrible cicatriz.

Ahora que le había despojado de la sangre en la cara, podía ver perfectamente los cortes que le había hecho con las uñas. Tenía un corte que comprendía desde la frente y le cruzaba el ojo izquierdo, Otra que nacía bajo el ojo derecho y cruzaba por sus labios y otro en la mejilla derecha.

Le había destrozado la cara.

Hermione no pudo evitar que le salieran lágrimas a borbotones.

-¡Lo siento mucho! ¡Siento mucho lo que ha pasado!-comenzó a sollozar mientras intentaba limpiarse las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.- Tenías toda la razón, sólo soy una niñata ignorante…

Snape contempló sus lágrimas y sintió que apenas podía respirar.

-¡Hermione escúchame!- Snape soltó su varita y alzó sus manos, cogiéndole con suavidad la cara.- Esto no es culpa tuya sino de él. Ahora no tenemos tiempo de esto… te necesito entera, te necesito íntegra y concentrada. Estamos en peligro y debemos ponernos en marcha ahora mismo…

Hermione se limpió las lágrimas e hizo todo acopio a su entereza, a su valor.

-¿Quién eres realmente, profesor?- lanzó aquella pregunta al mar de sus dudas.

Severus torció el gesto, con tristeza.

-Eso es algo que ahora no puedo responder y quizás tendrás que buscar tú misma la respuesta… pero quiero que tengas en cuenta algo: en este momento, mi lealtad está contigo y sólo contigo. – deslizó una mano por su mejilla, acariciándola.

Hermione iba a contestar, pero el profesor continuó.

-Sé que te he dicho cosas horribles, sé que la impresión que tienes de mí ahora no es la mejor, pero haré todo para que estés a salvo.-hizo una pausa, para contemplar aquellos húmedos ojos ambarinos.- Lo único que deseo ahora mismo es que confíes en mí… hasta que pueda contártelo todo.

Hermione contempló aquellos ojos oscuros, normalmente carentes de emociones, pero a través de ellos pudo asomarse y ver su intensa alma. Sabía que estaba siendo sincero, sabía que podía confiar en él, toda su alma se lo susurraba.

Hermione giró su brazo, enseñándole la marca tenebrosa.

-Nuestros destinos están unidos, profesor.

El profesor bajó su mano y acarició la zona. Suspiró con profundidad y puso su enorme mano sobre su brazo, ocultando la marca bajo ella.

-No me voy a perdonar nunca que tengas que pasar por esto… creo que aún no eres consciente de lo que va a cambiar tu vida de aquí en adelante, pero haré todo lo posible para que sufras lo menos posible… te lo prometo.

El profesor hizo la promesa más sincera y solemne de su vida. No hacía falta _juramentos inquebrantables, _porque era una promesa que cumpliría siempre.

-¿Me quieres?- preguntó de repente la joven, bajando la voz en un tono íntimo.- ¿Tanto me quieres como para poner tu vida en peligro y haber estado a punto de perderla?

-Tú has vendido tu vida por mí…- indicó con tristeza.

-Pero yo siempre he sido honesta con mis sentimientos. Es nuevo para mí que tú lo seas…

-No pienso volver a mentirte, Hermione… tengo algo para ti.

El hombre se levantó con dificultad y se acercó a un mueble vetusto con varios cajones. Sin ceremonias lo sacó entero y se lo llevó hasta dónde estaba la joven, poniéndoselo en los pies.

Hermione miró el contenido. En el interior, un océano de sobres cerrados. No sabía qué era, pero estaba segura que no eran sus cartas.

-Son las respuestas a todas las cartas que me escribiste… son tuyas.

Hermione las contempló, eran muchas.

Pasó el dedo por encima, acariciando aquellos sobres de papel, que encerraban los sentimientos de aquel hombre, sentimientos que había decidido por fin liberarlos, dejarlos que fluyeran hasta llegar a ella.

Hermione se puso de pie, lanzándose a los brazos de su profesor, que la correspondió, apretándola contra su cuerpo, aspirando el aroma que desprendía su piel, lamentando haberla metido en aquella situación, pero que no tenía vuelta atrás.

-Tenemos que ponernos en marcha, Hermione… no podemos perder más tiempo.- Snape rompió su abrazo.

-Confío en ti.- afirmó, otorgándole toda la confianza aquel oscuro profesor, al que no conocía, al que aún ignoraba a qué jugaba, pero había decidido que iba a recorrer su camino con él mientras lo averiguaba.

-Prepárate para lo peor…- sonó a amenaza, pero sólo era sincero, era una advertencia.

Severus Snape intentó conjurar un patronus, pero era incapaz de hacerlo. Hizo varios intentos, pero de la punta de su varita apenas salía un humo plateado, sin forma, que se desvanecía. Terminó desistiendo.

Bufó frustrado.

Por alguna razón, el recuerdo que le había funcionado hasta ahora, había perdido poder.

-Mierda.- masculló, molesto. Se volvió a Hermione, que lo observaba impaciente, sin saber muy bien qué hacer, nerviosa y no era para menos.

Acababa de joderse la vida.

-¿Sabes conjurar un patronus?- preguntó.

La muchacha afirmó con la cabeza.

-Tienes que mandar un mensaje por mí…

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Hermione estaba sentada en el sofá, mirándose las manos, retorciéndose inquieta la tela de la falda. Snape había ido a lavarse la cara y a ponerse un poco de poción cicatrizante, dejándola sola allí.

Suspiró ruidosamente, si no hubieran sido interrumpidos, si Voldemort no hubiera asaltado la casa del profesor, la tarde se habría tornado en otra cosa, quizás en esos momentos, hubiera estado desnuda en la cama del profesor.

Apretó un poco los dientes, un poco molesta consigo misma. Después de todo lo que había pasado, era increíble que su privilegiado cerebro anduviera pensando esas cosas, era como si sus hormonas hubieran explotado invadiendo el poco sentido común que le quedaba.

Snape antes de marcharse la había tranquilizado y aunque le hubiera dicho que no podía permitirse pensar en ello, no podía evitar sentirse responsable por todo.

¿Pero exactamente qué era todo? Ya le había quedado bastante claro que Snape era un mortífago en activo, pero sabía que también formaba parte de la Orden del Fénix, así que no sabía a qué estaba jugando su profesor, dónde estaba realmente su lealtad.

_Mi lealtad está contigo y sólo contigo. _

Aún le quedaba mucho qué averiguar, pero por ahora, eso le bastaba.

La comía la impaciencia, la ignorancia ante lo que iba a pasar, el desconocimiento siempre la había estresado. Ahora debía afrontar las consecuencias a sus acciones, a sus decisiones y debía mantenerse firme.

Sabía la gravedad del asunto… lo que había pasado no era una chiquillada de colegio que hubiera hecho con Harry y Ron.

Un chasquido resonó otra vez en la habitación, pero esta vez, Hermione sí sabía quién era.

Alzó los ojos para enfrentarse a la mirada azul cargada de desconcierto del anciano.

-Buenas tardes, señorita Granger.- saludó Albus Dumbledore, que no había tardado en aparecer después de que ella le mandara un mensaje con su patronus.- No me gustaría caer en la descortesía, pero me preguntaba qué hacía usted en esta casa…

El anciano se empujó con la mano el puente de las gafas, para colocárselas mejor. Hermione no pasó desapercibido el estado de la mano del anciano, estaba completamente negra, como si toda la piel estuviera calcinada por el fuego.

Hermione abrió la boca para hablar, pero Severus Snape entró como un vendaval en la habitación. Se había quitado todo resto de sangre de la cara y se había cambiado de camisa, sustituyéndola por una de color negro con cuello mao.

El anciano se volvió hacia el profesor de pociones y su tono de voz hasta el momento suave y tranquilo, explotó en irascibilidad.

-¡Severus! ¿Me puedes explicar qué es todo esto?- demandó exigente. Entonces se percató de las heridas dibujadas en el rostro del pocionista.- ¡Por Merlín, Severus qué te ha pasado en la cara!

-Hablaré contigo ahora mismo, pero necesito un café con urgencia.- Severus caminó con dirigencia hasta dónde estaba sentada Hermione. Parecía casi increíble la entereza de la que hacía gala, cuándo hacía sólo un rato que el profesor había sido brutalmente torturado. Había vuelto a su aura de hastío, pero había algo en él que no se veía como siempre. Su rostro aún estaba demasiado pálido, más que de costumbre, dándole un aspecto enfermizo y débil.

Snape se agachó para hablarle a Hermione desde la misma altura.

-Hermione… ¿serías tan amable de preparar café?

Hermione iba a protestar, estaba más que claro que lo único que estaba buscando el profesor de pociones era sacarla de la habitación. Si se iba a poner feo, prefería estar con él.

-Pero…

Él adivinó sus protestas, pero no dejó que las expresara en voz alta.

-Lo sé…- le susurró.- De verdad que lo necesito…

Se sostuvieron la mirada y ella se levantó del sofá sin más. Snape se limitó a señalarle la dirección de la cocina con un dedo.

Hermione no había cerrado la puerta de la cocina tras sí cuándo pudo oír la voz de los hombres gritándose.

-¡Qué ha pasado aquí, Snape!- exigió saber el otro amo de Severus.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Hermione se sorprendió lo ordenada y limpia que tenía la cocina su profesor, después de todo, el aula de pociones siempre había sido un desastre, pero la responsabilidad de eso era claramente de los alumnos. El profesor tenía una vieja hornilla de gas, su cocina estaba anticuada, como si pidiera a gritos una obra, los azulejos eran antiguos y había zonas que se habían puesto otros de otro color.

Buscó la cafetera por todas partes, hasta que dio con una de estilo italiana de rosca, bastante degastada.

-Mierda.- espetó. Nunca había preparado café en ese tipo de cafeteras, estaba acostumbrada a la eléctrica de sus padres.

Hermione encontró un bote de latón abollado repleto de café molido, así que se lo acercó a la nariz para olerlo.

-¡ERES UN IRRESPONSABLE DESCEREBRADO!

Hermione no pudo evitar derramar café, aquel grito por parte de Dumbledore se había oído hasta en España.

-¡NO SEAS MOJIGATO, ALBUS! ¡YO NO TENGO QUE AGUANTAR QUE ME CENSURE UN REPRIMIDO COMO TÚ!

Desde luego el profesor de pociones no se quedaba atrás. Hermione los escuchó gritarse un rato más, sobretodo Dumbledore al profesor de pociones. Estaba más que claro que el profesor le había contado por qué estaba ella en casa de Snape.

Llenó la cafetera de agua y el embudo de café. No quedó satisfecha, así que apretó el café con los dedos y puso más café en el filtro. Los gritos cada vez eran más espaciados, los ánimos se habían sosegado después de superar el enfrentamiento inicial.

Cuando la puso al fuego, ya no se gritaban.

Hermione se limitó a contemplar la cafetera calentarse en el fogón. Su mente era un cúmulo de sensaciones, de sentimientos contradictorios.

Estaba muerta de miedo.

El profesor tenía razón, aún no vislumbraba cuánto iba a cambiar su vida, cómo aquella tarde, le iba a pasar factura.

Aún incrédula, se contempló la marca tenebrosa.

De los ojos comenzaron a brotarle lágrimas, pero se las limpió con la mano. Debía controlarse, debía calmarse y mantener la mente fría, el profesor había hecho verdadero ahínco en ello y no quería fallar.

Hermione apenas si lograba controlar sus nervios y encima Snape la había relegado a la ignorancia, pidiéndole que le hiciera ese estúpido café.

Sabía que estaba mal, pero se aproximó a la puerta de la cocina y la abrió despacio, cuidadosa de no hacer ruido. Apoyando su hombro en el quicio de la puerta, se dispuso a escuchar el resto de la conversación.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Dumbledore se tocaba el rostro incrédulo. Su profesor de pociones se había dejado caer en el sofá y había comenzado a relatarle todo lo que había pasado en su casa, sin omitir detalle.

Estaba más que sorprendido, estaba horrorizado, por todo.

Lo primero, es que no se esperaba una conducta semejante hacia una alumna por parte de Snape. Sabía que el hombre no era precisamente un buen profesor, pero jamás le había hecho dudar de su integridad… así que cuándo le confesó que se había enamorado de Granger y que era correspondido, no podía creerlo.

Aunque en el fondo, entendía cómo había podido a llegar a despertar esos sentimientos en Snape. Conocía a Granger y tenía todos los elementos que a Snape le gustaba en una mujer: inteligente, independiente, guerrera, valiente…

Pero hacia dónde se habían encauzado los acontecimientos… no estábamos hablando de ética ni de moral, si sólo fuera un escarceo amoroso entre un profesor y una alumna, estaría encantado de mirar hacia otro lado, después de todo, Snape era un peón muy valioso. Pero tan sólo en el nacimiento de esa complicada relación le había acarreado a la muchacha un camino espinoso, se había visto forzada a entrar en el juego de Lord Voldemort y era uno bastante peligroso.

Aquello trastocaba todos sus planes y los ponía en peligro. Snape era un hábil mágo con experiencia y un gran oclumante. En cambio, la chica no había concluido su educación mágica y aún tenía mucho que aprender, sin mencionar que Riddle había conseguido leerla como una revista en el dentista.

Sabía que Granger era una gran estudiante y muy hábil, estaba destinada a ser una gran bruja, pero aquellos acontecimientos ensombrecían su futuro.

Granger era una mortífaga y ése era un club del que no se salía…

Severus Snape estaba sentado en el mismo sofá del que se había levantado antes Granger. Contemplaba malhumorado el suelo, tocándose inconscientemente las heridas de la cara. Jamás lo admitiría, pero estaba seguro que le dolía más de lo que intentaba aparentar.

Estaba completamente demacrado, hacía mucho que no le veía así…

-Nos has puesto en peligro a todos…- acusó al hombre.

-Lo sé, pero podré emendar esto, Granger es muy hábil e inteligente. Estoy seguro que podré enseñarle todo lo que debe saber sin problemas…

-Pues hazlo rápido, si vuelve a invadirle la mente, si averigua más sobre ti, de nuestros planes, estamos perdidos…

Snape bajó la mano.

-Lo sé. Por eso no quería que estuviera aquí, por ahora, cuánto menos sepa, mejor…

Dumbledore se pasó la mano por la barba, meditabundo.

-En eso estamos de acuerdo. ¿Y tú qué harás?

Snape se encogió levemente de hombros.

-Seguiremos con lo pactado… No creo que me cueste volver a ganarme su confianza, sabe que me necesita.

-Has arriesgado mucho…

-Lo sé, ojalá esto no hubiera pasado y ojalá Hermione no se viera envuelta en esto.

-Ahora él no confía en ti, las heridas de tu cara lo confirman. Has echado por tierra el trabajo de años, tanto sufrimiento… Es verdaderamente importante que te ganes su confianza.

-Lo dices como si hubiera tenido opción…

Los fríos ojos de Dumbledore se clavaron en sus ojos negros.

-Sí que lo tuviste… Que mantenga su confianza en ti es muy importante para esta guerra, lo sabes Severus. A veces tenemos que hacer cosas que no queremos, por un bien mayor… Tendrías que haber matado a la chica, así ahora no estaría desconfiando de ti, ni Granger estaría metida en esto.

Snape se levantó del sofá con increíblemente rapidez, lanzándose contra el anciano, asestándole un certero puñetazo en la mandíbula.

Dumbledore estuvo a punto de caer al suelo, pero logró recomponerse, retrocediendo un par de pasos.

-¡Cómo te atreves a decirme eso! ¡Llevo toda mi vida pagando, haciendo cosas que no quiero! ¡Enseñaré a Granger y nos mantendremos a salvo!

-Espero que realmente lo consigas… si no, tendremos que tomar medidas.

Afortunadamente el hombre desapareció antes que el profesor de pociones volviera a golpearlo.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

La cara del profesor era un verdadero poema cuándo entró en la cocina. Intentaba esconder que estaba carcomido por la ira, pero no podía disimular que aquella conversación con Dumbledore le había puesto mucho peor de lo que estaba.

No había esperado un poco de comprensión por parte del anciano, después de todo estaban metidos en ese lío porque había lanzado su ética y moralidad profesional por la ventana, pero lo que jamás hubiera esperado, es que avalara un asesinato con tal de no perder ventaja en aquella maldita guerra.

Todo el mundo tenía a Dumbledore como un gran líder, pero él últimamente lo dudaba, había visto en él una frialdad, una oscuridad que no le hacía mejor que su otro amo. Calculaba fríamente dónde poner a sus peones, moviendo sus hilos para conseguir lo que buscaba, sin importarle qué pudiera pasarles a la gente que tanto confiaba en él.

Encontró a Hermione ensimismada, con la espalda apoyada en la pared y la mirada sombría. La cafetera hervía en el fuego, escupiendo café sobre los fogones, amenazando con desbordarse.

Severus se acercó en dos zancadas al fuego y lo apagó girando la llave de la hornilla. Preparó dos tazas, llevándose la suya a los labios, dando un gran trago.

Sabía tan horrible que estuvo a punto de escupirlo.

Suspiró, cansado.

-¿Cuánto has escuchado?- preguntó sin volverse.

-Lo suficiente…

-No deberías haberlo hecho…

-Quizás… pero él tenía razón, tendrías que haberme matado, ahora no estarías en peligro.

Snape se volvió con un movimiento brusco, lanzando su taza contra el suelo, que hizo un charco de café y esquirlas de cerámica. La muchacha enterró su rostro entre sus manos sollozando. Sin miramientos la agarró de las muñecas y se las arrancó de la cara, obligándola a mirarle.

-¡No vuelvas a decir eso, jamás!- gritó enfadado.

-No soportaría que te ocurriera nada por mi culpa…

Frustración, ira, miedo al fracaso. Severus estaba que explotaba, pero no quería oír nada parecido jamás y menos saliendo de sus labios.

-No va a pasarme nada y no es tu culpa. ¡YO YA ERA MORTÍFAGO ANTES DE QUE NACIERAS!- le gritó aquella horrible verdad.- ¡Deja de llorar! ¡NO VOY ABANDONARTE! ¡NO VOY PERMITIR QUE TE OCURRA NADA!

Hermione asintió con la cabeza, pero sin añadir nada.

El hombre se volvió, cogió la cafetera y la lanzó de muy malas formas al fregadero de la cocina. Salpicó de café el suelo, los azulejos, pintando con trazos de marrón un cuadro abstracto.

Snape se apoyó en la encimera de la cocina con las dos manos, inclinado su cabeza hacia atrás, como si pidiera al cielo que le concediera calma.

Respiró una y dos veces.

Se volvió a Hermione, que se limpiaba la cara de lágrimas, aunque sabía que era una bomba a punto de explotar y no era para menos, aún tenían que asimilar una nueva realidad… juntos.

-Vamos a mantener la calma… tenemos que hablar.

_**Hola a todos/as**_

_**La extensión de este capítulo es más larga que los demás. Cuando me pongo a escribir, sé que quiero contar en cada capítulo y mis dedos hacen el resto. Creo que me he recreado en demasía en la curación de Snape, pero algunos demandaron la tortura… quizás más adelante, no se sabe qué pasará…**_

_**Dumbledore es un cabrón calculador, pero ya sabemos cómo es… le encanta criar cerdos para el matadero.**_

_**En cuanto a Snape y Granger, aquí comienza su andadura juntos. Snape al menos no tendrá que recorrer ese camino espinado solo, ya no.**_

_**Por cierto… si alguna vez tenéis que hacer café en una cafetera italiana, no se os ocurra hacer lo que ha hecho Hermione, está asqueroso. Yo en casa de mis padres, en la de mi cuñado, en mi propia casa, tengo prohibido hacer café en la cafetera italiana. Hago poderosos laxantes jajajajajaja. Pero es que no puedo evitarlo, apretó el café y pongo más, y después es más oscuro que mi alma…**_

_**Un besote muy grande a todos.**_

_**¡Este capítulo quiero dedicárselo a AlanaSeveria. ¡ERES LA CAÑA CIELO!**_


	7. Si amas algo, libéralo

Te contemplo cuándo nadie mira, mis ojos no pueden apartarse de ti, lo intento, me frustro, me enfado, me desprecio.

Te veo al fondo de la clase, con tu uniforme de colegio y siento que no me llega el aire. Me ahogo en la hoguera de mis deseos.

**Cap 6. Si amas algo, libéralo. **

Hermione entró despacio, caminando por aquel breve camino de piedras que tantas veces había recorrido, recreándose en la cancela del jardín, en las preciosas rosas que se abrían por primera vez, saludando el buen tiempo estival. En el par de estúpidos gnomos de jardín que había puesto su madre en afán decorativo, pero que a ella le parecían de lo más hortera.

Hermione recorrió con sus ojos memorizando cada detalle, memorizando cada rincón, para archivarlo en su mente.

Intentó no abandonarse a la nostalgia y mantener la mente despejada, tal como le había indicado el profesor. Lo que menos debía hacer ahora, es dejarse ir por sentimientos de melancolía que no le iban aportar nada.

La tristeza, la angustia y el desconsuelo que la invadía, lo hizo un fuerte nudo y se lo tragó, que anidó en la boca del estómago, provocando sensación de vacío.

Pegó en el timbre, ya que ese mismo día cuándo había vuelto de la madriguera, había abandonado su bolsa de viaje a toda prisa, deseando ir en busca del profesor y había olvidado coger las llaves. Podía aparecerse dentro de casa, pero temía que sus padres sufrieran un infarto.

Su madre abrió la puerta de la casa, el aroma de la cena golpeó sus fosas nasales.

-Buenas noches, mamá- saludó en un tono lúgubre que no pudo evitar.

-Llegas tarde.- regañó con cariño.

Hermione entró en el vestíbulo de su casa, cerrando la puerta a su espalda. Besó a su madre en las mejillas como siempre, pero se dejó llevar y la abrazó con fuerza.

Su madre le correspondió el abrazo, envolviéndola con ternura, como sólo una madre sabe abrazar.

Hermione sintió las lágrimas agolpándose en sus ojos, pero no las dejó en libertad.

-¿Te ha pasado algo?- intuyó su madre.- Te encuentro extraña.

-Nada mamá… sólo que te quiero mucho.- declaró.

Jean frunció el ceño, sospechando que su hija no decía del todo la verdad. Hermione siempre había sido muy cariñosa con sus padres, eso no le extrañaba, era el aura que desprendía su pequeña. Podía sentir que algo no iba del todo bien.

Ella sabía que las cosas en mundo mágico andaban revueltas últimamente, aunque su hija evitara preocuparla y le contara lo justo, había leído a escondidas esos periódicos extraños en el que estaba suscrita su hija.

Y eso la preocupaba, sabía quién era el mejor amigo de su hija y aunque le tuviera mucho cariño al muchacho, eso ponía a su hija en el centro del huracán.

-¿Le ha pasado algo a Harry?- preguntó tanteando el ánimo de su hija.

El rostro de Hermione se ensombreció, pero se apresuró a fingir una gran sonrisa que su madre no creyó.

-No ha pasado nada mamá… él está bien.- intentó tranquilizarla.

-Sabes que puedes contar conmigo… ¿verdad?

Esta vez la sonrisa de Hermione era sincera.

-Lo sé mamá…

Jane depositó un beso maternal en la frente de su hija.

-Papá está terminando de preparar la cena, en cinco minutos comemos. ¿Vas a ducharte?

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

-Quizás después…

Y subió a trompicones la escalera que la llevaba a su cuarto.

Entró a toda prisa, cerrando la puerta tras ella, intentando no dar un portazo que alertara a su madre, limpiándose un par de lágrimas que habían escapado de sus ojos. Suspiró recomponiéndose y se apresuró abrir la ventana.

Un denso humo negro se deslizó por el hueco libre y se materializó en forma de hombre en mitad de la habitación.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Si unas horas antes, le hubieran dicho a Severus Snape que se deslizaría al interior del dormitorio de una de sus estudiantes como un ladrón, hubiera afirmado que eso era imposible, que él no haría jamás semejante cosa.

Pero aquel dormitorio no era de una alumna cualquiera.

Era el de Hermione Granger, la alumna que le había arrebatado todo sentido común.

Sus ojos curiosos escrutaron la habitación con disimulo, tampoco quería quedar de fisgón delante de la muchacha, pero no podía evitar que le invadiera una pizca de curiosidad.

Después de todo, Hermione Granger le interesaba, ya había quedado claro que no era nada indiferente.

Las paredes de la habitación estaban pintado de un verde muy claro, que destacaba con los muebles juveniles de color blanco que tenía por la habitación. Un escritorio, una cama, una cómoda repleta de cajones y una mesita de noche. Tenía algunos portarretratos con algunas fotos en movimiento y un enorme póster de un grupo de música que no conocía presidiendo la habitación.

La muchacha abrió la tapa de su baúl de Hogwarts, el único elemento que estaba fuera de lugar en aquella habitación.

-No sé si me cabrá todo.- se quejó.

-Mujeres… la mitad de las cosas no las necesitáis.- dijo con cierto desdén.

Hermione le clavó una mirada furiosa que él se limitó a ignorar y se acercó al baúl, dejando caer de nuevo la tapa.

-_Capacious extremis_.- conjuró con voz ronca, a la vez que realizaba un movimiento complejo de varita. Cuando terminó de conjurar el baúl, se asomó al interior.

-Creo que tienes espacio de sobra… - Del interior del baúl rebotó un eco.- ahora date prisa.

Hermione murmuró un tímido _gracias_, mientras su profesor de pociones tomaba asiento con naturalidad en el borde de su cama.

El hombre se limitó a contemplar sus idas y venidas por toda la habitación en el más respetuoso silencio. Ella había querido ir sola, pero él se había negado rotundamente. No desconfiaba de ella en absoluto, sabía que iba a seguir todo lo que habían planeado, pero no se fiaba en lo que pudiera venir de fuera. Estaba seguro que a esa hora de la tarde, muchos mortífagos sabían ya que había sido marcada y temía que fueran hacerle una desagradable visita.

Y no estaba dispuesto que ninguno se acercara a ella.

La Gryffindor vaciaba presta cajones, el armario con su ropa, los libros de las estanterías… poco a poco su habitación cada vez era más anónima.

Severus alargó la mano para coger el marco de fotos que descansaba sobre la mesilla de noche. En el centro de la foto una niña sonreía a la cámara, supo reconocerla enseguida. Hermione no tendría más de ocho años en esa foto, que posaba con una pareja que supuso que serían sus padres, que también radiaban felicidad.

Sintió una punzada en el corazón.

-¿De verdad que no hay otra manera?

Snape se había ensimismado contemplando los ojos inocentes de aquella chiquilla, que no se había percatado que su versión más adulta se había parado ante él.

Él dejó la fotografía en sus manos con suavidad.

-Lo hemos hablado… es lo mejor para ellos… Ya oíste su amenaza. Si se quedan aquí estarán en peligro y no puedo prometer que podamos protegerlos.

-Lo sé.- La muchacha iba alejarse, pero él se lo impidió, agarrándola por la muñeca con suavidad.

-Cuando todo esto termine, iremos a buscarlos. Te doy mi palabra.- prometió solemne el profesor.

-Lo sé… pero duele.

Snape se levantó de la cama y la abrazó.

La abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo, sintiendo cómo sus brazos se estrechaban sobre su cuerpo menudo, sintiendo cómo le abrazaba el alma.

Hermione enterró su rostro en el cuello del profesor, abandonándose sólo un poco, concediéndose ese pequeño momento de paz.

-Quédate a cenar… - le susurró en el oído.- Disfruta de ellos, podemos esperar un poco más.

Hermione rompió el abrazo, clavándole sus dos preciosos ojos.

Él pasó su mano por su cabello.

Ella intentó sonreír.

Él depositó un pequeño y breve beso en la mejilla, pero había errado al calcular y se lo depositó en la comisura de los labios.

-Te esperaré aquí.-susurró.

Hermione se alejó de él, metió con mimo el marco de fotos dentro de baúl y cerró la tapa.

-Lo tengo todo.-señaló, mientras repasaba con ojos llorosos la habitación.

Severus Snape hizo un movimiento certero de varita y el baúl desapareció de la habitación, dejando aún más en la muchacha aquella sensación desangelada, de abandono, de vacío.

Snape volvió a sentarse en la cama de su alumna.

Ella antes de abandonar la habitación, volvió a clavar sus ojos en él, aún llenos de desconfianza, como si no terminara de creer que estuviera allí.

-No iré a ninguna parte, te espero.- prometió sin moverse un ápice.

Ella salió de la habitación.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Hermione Granger comenzó a quitar la mesa, esa noche le tocaba a ella poner el lavavajillas. La cena había transcurrido con normalidad, como todas las noches. Su padre había relatado una anécdota que le había pasado aquella mañana con un paciente y su madre había contado cómo le había ido el día. Ambos eran dentistas y tenían una consulta no muy lejos de allí.

Hermione había hecho durante la cena planes con sus padres para el fin de semana. Su padre quería aprovechar las vacaciones de su hija para pasarlo en la playa y acampar, pero su madre se había negado dormir en una tienda de campaña, así que el hombre prometió que al día siguiente buscaría un hotel donde pernoctar.

Por un momento Hermione se hizo ilusiones, pero después cayó en un profundo pozo cuando cayó en la cuenta que eso nunca podría ser…

No irían ninguno de los tres, ese sería un plan que se quedaría en el olvido.

Sus padres se sentaron en el sofá y encendieron la televisión. Mientras la joven terminaba de recoger los platos de la mesa.

Se acurrucaron cómodamente, mientras miraban un capítulo de una serie a la que se habían enganchado llamada "Un hombre en el castillo" que irónicamente hablaba sobre una distopía, relataba un mundo dónde los países del eje habían ganado la segunda guerra mundial.

Hermione cerró la puerta del lavavajillas y el zumbido del agua llenó la habitación. Se inclinó sobre la encimera de la cocina, cerrando los ojos un momento.

Se tomó su tiempo, sacó su varita y salió de la cocina.

No se asustó al contemplar la figura del profesor deslizándose por las escaleras. Hermione se dirigió al salón dónde sus padres miraban interesados la pantalla brillante de la televisión.

Hermione alzó su varita, apuntando con ella a sus padres.

Su brazo temblaba sin control.

Tragó saliva, intentando no romper a llorar. Sintió un abismo abriéndose en sus pies, sus brazos y piernas le hormigueaban, como si miles de insectos treparan por su cuerpo hasta llegar a la boca de su estómago en forma de náusea.

Temía vomitar la cena, pero no quería hacerlo, así que debía apresurarse.

Sintió la presencia de su profesor a su espalda, muy cerca de ella.

Respiraba con pesadez, mientras contemplaba a sus padres al final de su propio brazo.

El profesor deslizó un brazo por su cintura, abrazándola, pegándola a él. La otra mano se deslizó por el brazo que apuntaba a sus padres con su varita, recorriendo con sus largos dedos su piel. Sintió la respiración del profesor golpeando su nuca.

-Yo lo haré.- tiró del brazo para que lo bajara, ella se lo permitió.

Él alzó el brazo, armado con su varita.

La madre de Hermione intuyó algo extraño y se volvió de repente, mirando por encima del sofá.

Se espantó al ver aquel siniestro hombre con aquel aspecto nada alentador abrazando a su hija, mientras los apuntaba.

-¡¿Quién es usted?!- preguntó aterrada.

El padre de Hermione se volvió asustado, al escuchar a su esposa preguntar a un desconocido.

Snape los apuntaba sin que le temblara el pulso.

-Soy el profesor Snape, de la escuela de Hogwarts.- se presentó sin soltar en ningún momento a Hermione.

-Muy bien…- apuntó la señora Granger con extrañeza.- ¿Y qué está haciendo en nuestra casa? ¿Por qué está abrazando a nuestra hija?

El señor Granger estaba debatiéndose entre aguardar un poco más o lanzarse contra aquel extraño para derribarlo a puñetazos.

-Estoy enamorado de vuestra hija.- Confesó sin que le temblara la voz, seguro de lo que estaba diciendo. –Cuidaré de ella.

-Lo siento.- intervino Hermione con la voz rota.

Y antes que pudieran moverse de sus asientos, Snape los hechizó por ella.

-_Obliviate_.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Hermione salió deprisa de la que había sido siempre su hogar, su casa. Tenía ganas de correr sin rumbo, gritar a pleno pulmón, patear los cubos de basura que se amontonaban en la esquina de la calle.

Pero se contuvo.

Cogió todo el aire que le permitieron sus pulmones, como si se ahogara en el mar de su desconsuelo.

Severus Snape salió un poco después de la casa, cerrando con cuidado tras sí.

-¿Ya está hecho?- preguntó.

El hombre se limitó asentir con la cabeza.

-¿Dónde los has mandado?- quiso saber la joven.

-Es mejor que por ahora no lo sepas… si él invadiera tu mente, podría averiguarlo y todo este esfuerzo sería inútil.- el profesor caminó hasta la valla de la casa y abrió la puerta, aguardando a Hermione.

La muchacha echó la vista por última vez atrás y se apresuró hasta la salida.

Aquella extraña pareja comenzó a caminar al resguardo de la noche, Hermione caminaba al lado de su profesor dejándose llevar, su cuerpo seguía en automático la estela oscura de su profesor.

Su vida iba a cambiar abruptamente y tenía que prepararse a ello.

Iba a ser difícil, iba a ser un camino espinoso repleto de baches… pero al menos él estaba a salvo… por ahora.

Severus intuyó su mirada perdida en él.

Alargó la mano hacia ella y tomó la suya con suavidad, su mano era enorme, cubriendo la suya con facilidad. Al tacto era áspera y cálida.

Ella se aferró a ella con ímpetu.

Él imprimió un poco más de fuerza.

Y cogidos de la mano, desaparecieron.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Hermione y Severus aparecieron dentro de la casa del profesor.

Suspiró con vehemencia.

Aquel iba a ser su nuevo hogar.

Lo habían discutido apenas unas horas en la cocina de la casa, tomando un café que el profesor había preparado después de arrojar el que había hecho la muchacha por el sumidero.

_-Lo primero que hay que hacer, es poner a tus padres a salvo.- indicó el profesor mientras llevaba la taza humeante de café a sus labios._

_Estuvieron trazando varios planes que a ninguno terminaba de convencer, hasta que Hermione dio con una solución: les borraría la mente y les daría una identidad nueva, mandándolos lo más lejos que pudiera. Snape avaló su idea, de todo lo que habían amasado entre ambos, era lo mejor que se les había ocurrido._

_-Después de dejar a salvo a tus padres, te vendrás a vivir conmigo._

_Hermione estuvo a punto de escupir el café al oír a Snape decir aquello con tanta templanza. Era verdad que ambos no estaban en condiciones normales, su marca en el brazo lo gritaba, pero apenas unos días la trataba con frialdad, con crueldad y ahora estaban hablando de convivir en la misma casa. _

_Era una locura._

_-No quiero ser una molestia…_

_-Ya es tarde para decir eso. Pero ya te lo he dicho, tu vida va a cambiar. Tenemos que comenzar tu entrenamiento cuánto antes o los dos estaremos perdidos. La única manera que se me ocurre para mantenerte segura, es tenerte cerca de mí._

_Hermione guardó silencio, no sabía qué decir._

_-Siento que no se me ocurra otra cosa… tendrás que vivir con tu desagradable profesor de pociones._

_La muchacha negó con la cabeza._

_-No es eso… pero qué pasará con mi manutención, mis gastos de la escuela… Dependo de mis padres todavía._

_-No te preocupes por el dinero. Yo puedo sufragar tus gastos._

_-No puedo… no puedo permitirlo._

_-Si tu estúpido orgullo Gryffindor es la que te está haciendo decir eso, no te preocupes. Me lo devolverás todo cuándo dejes de ser una mocosa y tengas un trabajo.- dijo un tanto molesto._

_-Es mi orgullo de mujer la que habla.- espetó Hermione.- No quiero ser mantenida por un hombre._

_Severus dejó la taza sobre la encimera y se cogió el puente de la nariz con los dedos, con gesto cansado._

_-No puedo creer que estemos hablando de esto ahora. ¿De todo lo que he dicho, eso es lo único que te molesta? ¿Te estás dando cuenta lo que significa vivir conmigo?_

_-Sí, pero no me preocupa._

_-Pues deberías… _

Los pies de Hermione se adentraban a un camino nuevo, desconocido, por explorar, pero estaba dispuesta a dar la talla. Sabía que iba a ser duro, que su vida estaba sumergida en tinieblas y que seguramente terminaría por salir herida, pero estaba dispuesta a recorrerlo al lado de su profesor.

Al lado de Snape, haría lo que fuera por mantenerle a salvo.

Ella siempre fantaseó cómo sería irse a vivir con un hombre, pero siempre pensó que eso pasaría cuándo terminara la escuela y por razones románticas, pero todo se había precipitado.

Sí que iba a vivir con la persona que amaba, pero era consciente que no lo hacían porque quisieran, si no porque debían. El profesor había sido de lo más gentil abriéndole la puerta de su hogar para recibirla, renunciando un poco a su libertad, para no dejarla desamparada, ni sola.

Él había prometido cuidar de ella y no abandonarla.

-Vamos a tener que trabajar muy duro, -dijo el hombre de repente, interrumpiendo el hilo de sus pensamientos.- sé que todo esto puede ser traumático para ti, pero me esforzaré para que te sientas cómoda en tu nuevo hogar.

Hermione volteó la cara, para mirarle con suma atención.

Intentaba ser amable.

La estaba consolando a su forma.

Y la estaba recibiendo en su hogar.

Por primera vez, sintió que estaba viendo al verdadero Snape.

Él pareció incomodarse bajo su mirada intensa y escrutadora.

-¿Qué estás mirando?- preguntó volviendo a su tono de siempre, un tanto incómodo.

-A ti.- susurró Hermione- Tenías razón… no te conozco en absoluto.

Sus miradas se volvieron intensas, el ceño del profesor fue arrugándose progresivamente, hasta que se percató que todavía estaban cogidos de la mano.

Soltó su mano como si quemara, dirigiéndose a las escaleras que llevaban al piso superior.

-Te enseñaré tu habitación.- dijo sin mirar atrás.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Severus Snape subió las escaleras aún aturdido. No estaba acostumbrado a la presencia de ella en su casa y mucho menos acostumbrado, a lo que ella le inspiraba.

El pasado no podía cambiarse, ya no iba a lamentarse más por lo que había pasado con el señor tenebroso, aunque cada vez que se mirara al espejo se lo recordaría. No tenía sentido lamentarse más. Las cosas algunas veces ocurren por alguna razón y no podía negar que el hecho de que ella estuviera con él, al fin, le entusiasmaba.

Pero sentía miedo, no podía evitarlo, por todo. Un terror puro y primigenio que le calaba en los huesos. Miedo a perderla, a que se la arrebatan, volver a estar solo.

No iba a permitirlo.

Por primera vez en su vida, tenía algo por lo qué luchar y eso lo hacía aún más peligroso.

Ella era una buena razón, la única de hecho.

Pasara lo que pasara, la mantendría a salvo.

Aunque sintiera miedo, aunque sintiera ese vacío en el estómago, aunque cayera en un agujero abismal de aprensión donde tendría que luchar contra el monstruo de sus temores, quitándose aquella dura coraza que se había construido, despojándose de todas sus máscaras, de todas sus mentiras. Siendo sincero, desnudándose por completo ante ella.

Estaba preparado para amarla, estaba preparado para colgar su armadura y mostrarse ante ella.

Estaba enamorado de ella, deseaba ser su todo.

Deseaba que algún día, ella escogiera quedarse allí con él libremente, no porque estuvieran bajo la espada de Damocles.

Pero aún quedaba mucho para eso.

La chica le seguía en silencio, sintiendo su mirada intensa clavándose en él de vez en cuando.

Quería decirle tanto, pero eso tendría que esperar.

-Esta es mi habitación…- señaló con un dedo una puerta cerrada y después la que estaba enfrente.- Y esta será la tuya. El baño está al fondo del pasillo… el resto de la casa ya la verás mañana, ahora creo que es mejor que descanses. Ha sido un día de lo más duro y estarás agotada.

El hombre abrió la puerta y se hizo un lado, dejándola pasar primero. Accionó el interruptor de la luz para iluminar la habitación que estaba sumergida en tinieblas. Los muebles de la habitación eran juveniles, un tanto anticuados, pero se conservaban en buen estado. La cama, el armario y el escritorio eran de color vengué. Las estanterías estaban repletas de libros de colegio y algunos juguetes. La decoración se limitaba a un antiguo póster del equipo de quidditch de las Arpías de Holyhead colgado en la pared y un escudo de slytherin presidiendo el dormitorio, encima de la cabecera de la cama.

Y a un lado, pegado contra la pared, su baúl.

-Mañana quitaré todo para que te instales… creo que aún hay ropa en el armario.

-No sabía que tenías un hijo.- dijo la chica al terminar de escrutar la habitación.

-Un hijo ¿Yo?- preguntó asqueado.- No seas ridícula, no tengo ningún hijo… al menos que yo sepa.- Puntualizó.

Hermione torció el gesto a oír eso último que había soltado el profesor.

-Es el cuarto de un chico… se ve a simple vista.- declaró con suspicacia.

El profesor recargó su hombro contra el marco de la puerta.

-No vas desencaminada… era mi habitación cuando era niño. Esta es la casa de mis padres.

-¿Y tus padres? ¿Dónde están?- preguntó curiosa, sin plantearse que pudiera incomodar a su profesor con el interrogatorio. Después de todo, el profesor no era tan mayor, lo más normal es que conservara aún a sus dos padres.

-Mi madre falleció.- soltó áspero.

-Lo siento…- dijo en tono de disculpa, por haber sido tan indiscreta.

-Hace mucho de eso, no te preocupes.- Intentó restarle importancia, mientras hacía un gesto con la mano.

-¿Y tu padre?

El rostro de Snape se ensombreció.

Entonces sí que lamentó su insistencia. Su tono volvió a ser agrio, como siempre y puso aquel rostro de hastío que ella tan bien conocía.

-Ya tendremos tiempo de hablar de cosas triviales…- zanjó el profesor.- lo principal ahora es que descanses. Mañana comenzaremos tu formación en la oclumancia muy temprano y te necesito descansada.

Hermione no insistió y contempló cómo Snape cerraba la puerta a su espalda, sin añadir nada, más dejándola sola allí con el pesado equipaje de la ansiedad.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Había sido un día de lo más rudo y a pesar de que sus huesos pedían descanso, después de todo lo que habían soportado, Severus bajó al piso inferior en pijama con intención de tomarse la última copa antes de acostarse.

Ahora tenía que volver a implantarse horarios y olvidarse de su anarquía estival. Cogió la botella que estaba en el suelo, al lado de la pata de la mesa del comedor y se dejó caer en el sofá. Estuvo a punto de invocar un vaso, pero en esos momentos no tenía porque cuidar sus modales, así que tomó un trago directamente de la botella.

Al final se había comportado como un bastardo con ella, cuándo más comprensión necesitaba, cuándo más desamparada debía sentirse.

Pero ella había escarbado en unos recuerdos un tanto tenebrosos, que él no tenía intención de contar. Eso le había puesto nervioso, aturullándose.

Echó otro trago, echando tierra encima de la cara de su padre, deseando olvidarla otra vez. Hacía mucho tiempo que no pensaba en él y quería que siguiera así.

-Ha sido un día de lo más largo… es mejor que descanses tú también. Está todo por empezar.- se dijo para sí, levantándose del sofá y dejando la botella de nuevo dentro de aquel cajón.

Subió las escaleras, con la intención de irse a su habitación y dormir lo que pudiera.

Se paró en seco, con la mano en el picaporte de su puerta.

_¿Estará aún despierta? ¿Estará bien?_

Por las rendijas de la puerta tan sólo se filtraba oscuridad, así que Hermione debía haber apagado la luz ya. Se giró sobre sus propios talones, acercándose a la puerta de su cuarto.

Quizás la luz no se filtraba, pero el sonido sí.

Estaba llorando.

Y no era para menos… lo había perdido todo, su libertad, sus padres…

Apoyó su frente con sumo cuidado sobre la madera, intentando no hacer ruido, mientras se debatía internamente.

El llanto incesante de la joven le precipitó a tomar una decisión.

Alargó la mano y accionó con vehemencia el picaporte, irrumpiendo en la habitación sin esperar a ser invitado, sin molestar a llamar antes por cortesía.

No encendió la lámpara, pero por la ventana se colaba una luz tenue proveniente de las farolas de la calle.

Había un bulto encima de la cama.

Se acercó a ella sin decir nada, como un monstruo que acecha en la oscuridad.

Ella se sorbió los mocos y se giró dándole la espalda, encogiéndose, adquiriendo una posición fetal.

-Lo siento… - se disculpó antes que pudiera abrir la boca.- Sé que no quieres que llore, no lo haré más. No haré más ruido.

-No seas tonta.- espetó malhumorado.- No puedo dejarte así.

Snape se inclinó hacia ella y la cogió en volandas. La chica no se resistió, sino que se aferró a su cuello como si fuera una niña pequeña.

Snape salió con ella al pasillo y la llevó a su habitación, dejándola caer sobre su cama, como había planeado hacer horas antes, pero ahora no llevaba libidinosas intenciones.

Él se limitó a tumbarse a su lado, estrechándola entre sus brazos, atrayéndola contra su pecho.

-Desahógate… lloraremos juntos.- dijo acariciando su cabello.- Ha sido un día muy largo.

Hermione no pudo contenerse más y explotó como un géiser de llanto. Se aferró a él, enterrando su rostro en su pecho, humedeciéndolo. Lloró todo lo que le apeteció entre sus brazos, mientras la invadía el sosiego de sus caricias suaves.

Lloró entre sus brazos hasta que la venció el cansancio.

_**¡Hola a todo/as!**_

_**Bueno, bueno… Estos dos lo tienen chungo, pero al menos ¡Van a vivir juntos! Para los que me dicen que en mis historias tardan una eternidad en un acercamiento… estos se han ido a vivir juntos en unas horas de relación. XD**_

_**Espero que os esté gustando por dónde va el fic, ahora ya nos adentraremos en la oscuridad y en el sevmione. XD**_

_**La serie que están viendo los padres de Hermione os la recomiendo, leí el libro siendo adolescente y es una pasada de adaptación. (y de ahí ha nacido otro shipeo jugoso jaajajaja) Son cuatro temporadas y ya ha concluido.**_

_**Me hizo gracia hacer a Snape seguidor del equipo de las Arpías a modo de guiño. Creo que le pega.**_

_**Un besiño!**_


	8. Cómo apaciguar a una leona

Lo nuestro es un imposible, sé que debo ser realista y pensar que sólo serás un deseo que morirá enterrado bajo el peso del tiempo, cuando abandone el colegio y sólo seas una figura ensombrecida por la distancia… todos estos sentimientos que guardo por ti, morirán en el desván de mi mente.

Pero al igual que no llueve hacia el cielo, ni los gallos cantan al anochecer, ni los peces nadan en la tierra, sé con certera algo que jamás el tiempo me podrá arrebatar. Tú siempre serás el primer hombre al que amé, la primera persona de la cual me enamoré perdidamente.

Así que te amaré por siempre y nunca podré olvidarle.

**Cap 7. Cómo apaciguar a una leona.**

Hermione se despertó abruptamente, aterrada y desorientada, con un grito sordo muriendo en su garganta, que había sido incapaz de liberar a la oscuridad de aquella habitación.

La realidad la llevó a la calidez del abrazo de Snape, que dormía junto a ella, envolviéndola entre sus brazos protectores, a su respiración serena acompasada, a sus cortinas de cabello negro derramado por su rostro y la almohada.

Contemplar a su profesor dormir la consoló, consiguiendo el sosiego que tanto anhelaba.

Había sufrido una pesadilla, una asquerosa y tenebrosa pesadilla.

Su subconsciente, que era su peor enemiga en ocasiones, había deseado perturbar su descanso, torturarla, sacando de su mente el recuerdo de la tarde anterior, retorciéndolo con un desenlace diferente. Voldemort había torturado al profesor ante ella y cuándo se había cansado de jugar con él, lo había asesinado. Cuándo aquella repugnante criatura había asestado su golpe final contra ella, se había despertado, horrorizada ante el recuerdo de su sueño tan perturbadamente realista.

El cadáver ensangrentado de sus sueños afortunadamente no había sido real… Snape estaba bien, estaba allí con ella, vivo, aunque las heridas que aún conservara en la cara gritaban que no estaba todo bien.

Alzó una mano y con un dedo, siguió la estela de las heridas del profesor por su rostro, sin llegar a tocar su piel pálida, formando un mapa siniestro hacia dónde iba su nuevo camino a seguir.

El hombre arrugó la nariz y soltó un gruñido en sueños, así que retiró los dedos ante el temor de despertarle.

Era una gran bestia herida en su madriguera. Soltó una triste sonrisa ante sus pensamientos y se juró que no iba a permitir que volvieran hacerle daño. Las cicatrices que iban a formarse en la cara del hombre, serían testigos silenciosos de aquella promesa que estaba lanzando a la oscuridad de la noche.

Hermione intentó moverse un poco, al menos para cambiar de postura, pero el hombre aún dormido, intuyendo que podría escapar, dejó escapar otro gruñido gutural y se aferró aún más a su abrazo, estrechándola contra su cuerpo, como si quisiera confirmar que aún estaba allí.

Hermione se dejó envolver, dejando que aquel cálido sentimiento de placidez la invadiera, que saltara sobre ella, abandonándose a la paz que le transmitía. Era casi increíble que un hombre que despertaba el recelo e incluso temor en la gente, pudiera transmitir aquella candidez mientras dormía.

Por la poca claridad que entraba por la ventana, Hermione supuso que aún era muy temprano, así que se acurrucó como un animalillo en su madriguera a contemplar a su profesor dormir.

Jamás imaginó que terminarían compartiendo una intimidad como aquella y aunque se sentía feliz de tenerle de alguna manera, todo lo que había conllevado aquello había sido un precio muy elevado, pero estaba más que dispuesta a pagar.

De todas formas ya no tenía remedio, estaban juntos en esto. Lo único que deseaba era no ser una carga para él.

Estaba dispuesta a dar lo mejor y demostrarle al profesor que era capaz de caminar a su lado como una igual, que no era una niña, ni su alumna, ni una mocosa, sino una mujer dispuesta a todo.

-¿Por qué no estás dormida?- gruñó el profesor sobresaltándola del mar de sus pensamientos.

Hermione alzó la mirada al rostro del profesor, que le había hablado sin abrir los ojos.

-No puedo dormir.- se quejó en un susurro.

Los parpados del hombre liberaron su intensa mirada oscura, que cayó sobre ella. Sintió cómo su abrazo se estrechaba levemente.

-¿Estás preocupada?

Hermione afirmó con la cabeza.

-No puedo quitarme de la cabeza lo que ha pasado… El hecho que a partir de ahora tendré que empezar una de traición a alguien que me importa mucho.

El hombre alzó una de sus manos, acariciando con sus dedos escuálidos el ángulo de su mentón, él sí que se atrevía a tocarla.

-¿Estás preocupada por Potter? ¿Es eso?

-No es solo por él… sí bueno, también. A partir de ahora tendré que traicionarle, hice un juramento.

El profesor chasqueó la lengua, comenzando a jugar con su pelo. Había elegido uno de sus bucles cerrados y parecía divertirle atornillarlo en el dedo y liberarlo, una y otra vez.

-No voy a quitarle importancia a tu preocupación, Hermione. Eres muy sensata al hacerlo, pero por eso te dije que es importante que mañana comencemos tu aprendizaje. A veces las cosas no son lo que parecen… ya lo averiguarás. Pero no temas por él, él está seguro por ahora.

Era increíble lo comprensivo que sonaba, pero después de todo ella siempre supo que bajo esa fachada de amargura, de hastío el profesor ocultaba algo maravilloso.

-Pero Harry… Dumbledore… ¡Nos ha encargado matarlo!

El hombre soltó un hipnotizante siseo, que la relajó.

-No quieras enterarte todo de una vez. Confía en mí. No estás sola en esto… estoy contigo, por y para siempre.

El hombre se incorporó un poco apoyándose sobre su codo, para acercar su rostro al de la muchacha, sellando sus palabras con un tierno beso en los labios, después la besó en la frente y se dejó caer en el colchón.

-Duerme todo lo que puedas, mañana será duro…

Hermione dejó escapar una minúscula lágrima que recorrió su mejilla, barbilla y cuello. Ella estaba acostumbrada a ser la fuerte, el pilar dónde se apoyaban sus amigos. Casi siempre ella era la que llevaba más peso que ninguno, porque la mayoría de las veces, las decisiones importantes, la sabia, la estratega, la astuta, la que debía aconsejar, caía directamente sobre sus hombros.

Pero ahora ella tenía un pilar sobre el que apoyarse, ahora ella podía dejar descansar un poco de su peso sobre la espalda de otra persona… aunque comenzaba a sospechar que esa espalda ya soportaba mucho más de lo que podía aguantar.

Sintió como el pecho del hombre volvía a moverse a un compás rítmico. Se había vuelto a dormir.

Sintió cierta envidia de aquella habilidad de dormir a pesar de todo lo que se le venía encima, aunque Hermione desconocía que el profesor ya hacía muchos años que se había acostumbrado a vivir sobre el filo de la navaja.

Sintió una oleada de ternura despertándose en su interior, los sentimientos por su profesor eran intensos y ahora de cierta forma, sabía que era correspondida, aunque no podía evitar que una sensación de inseguridad la embargara.

Snape era la persona más complicada que hubiera conocido y a pesar de que había terminando siendo honesto con ella, no sabía si podría confiar del todo en sus palabras. Después de todo, había descubierto que el profesor era guardián de muchos oscuros secretos y no estaba segura si algún día lo compartiría con ella.

_Mi lealtad ahora está contigo. _

La respiración de Snape era profunda.

Hermione cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el compás de aquella nueva realidad. Ya no tenía sentido darle más vueltas, ahora sólo le quedaba estar en guardia y esperar qué le traía aquel siniestro futuro que acababa de sembrarse junto aquel hombre que la abrazaba como si fuera un tesoro.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Hermione abrió los ojos abruptamente, con la mente más despejada ahora. Afortunadamente su cerebro le había dado un respiro y no la habían perseguido malos sueños.

Se incorporó en la cama desamparada a la soledad, el hueco que había ocupado el profesor estaba vacío y la claridad de la mañana había devorado las sombras de la habitación.

Hermione saltó al suelo con sus pies descalzos y salió del cuarto atropelladamente lanzándose escaleras abajo.

Encontró al profesor en el salón de la casa. Había recogido el desorden del día anterior, la ventana rota estaba arreglada y sobre la mesa estaba servido un austero desayuno.

Severus se pasó la mano por su cabello húmedo después de una larga ducha matutina y al fin percibió la presencia de la joven.

En su frente se dibujaron arrugas de claro disgusto.

-¿Aún andas en pijama?- Le preguntó en tono recriminatorio.

-Buenos días a ti también, profesor.- Desde luego, era más encantador mientras dormía.

-¡Tenemos mucho que hacer!- Exclamó el profesor claramente disgustado.- En esta casa no voy a permitir la holgazanería Gryffindor. ¡A partir de mañana todo el mundo en pie a las siete y media!- chilló mientras le enseñaba su reloj de muñeca mientras le daba leves golpecitos con el dedo en la esfera.

-¡Yo no soy holgazana!- Espetó la muchacha, despertando sus ganas de discutir a esas horas tempranas.

-¿A sí? Pues demuéstramelo. Tienes diez minutos para ducharte y vestirte…

-¡Y no me dijiste que había hora de levantarse!- exclamó Hermione disgustada por la bronca que estaba recibiendo injustamente.

-Que sean entonces cinco minutos, si te puedes permitir quedarte ahí discutiendo…

Hermione dejó escapar un bufido y girándose sobre sus propios talones, corrió al piso superior mientras a Snape se le dibujaba una sonrisa de suficiencia en el rostro.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Hermione tardó un poco más de diez minutos en alistarse. Había perdido bastante tiempo considerable en graduar la temperatura del agua de la ducha. El profesor conservaba en el baño una antigualla de grifos accionados por manecillas y si te pasabas girando una, el agua salía del polo norte o de las entrañas del infierno.

Tomó asiento al lado del profesor, en la mesa del comedor. El hombre la había despajado de cosas y había servido café, pan y un poco de jamón cocido. A pesar de todo lo que había relatado antes, el hombre había tenido la cortesía de esperarla para comenzar a comer.

Hermione contempló su café negro humeante, dejándose llevar por el aroma de aquellos granos molidos. Olía tan bien que despertó su apetito.

El profesor se llevó su taza a los labios, dándole generosos tragos.

Hermione le imitó y casi escupe el contenido de la taza.

Estaba amargo e incandescente.

No pudo evitar soltar una lágrima.

-Profesor… ¿Tendrías un poco de azúcar y leche?- preguntó bajando la voz, sintiéndose un tanto mal por tener que pedirle algo aquel hombre, por sentirse una carga.

Snape se limitó a chasquear la lengua con fastidio.

-El café debe tomarse solo, con leche y azúcar lo toman la gente débil y quejica.

Hermione frunció el ceño un tanto molesta. _¿Acaso era incapaz de contestar al menos normal? ¿Dónde estaba toda aquella amabilidad que le prometió la noche anterior? ¿Acaso no había prometido hacerle la estancia en aquella casa más fácil?_ Bonita forma de demostrarlo.

-Y los que lo toman solo y sin azúcar es de gente amargada y sin corazón.- Contestó la muchacha, aún a riesgo de hacer molestar aún más al profesor.

Él se limitó a resoplar teatralmente, lo que no se percató la muchacha es que el profesor había ahogado una carcajada a en sus labios y bajó la mirada a su taza.

-Esta tarde iremos a comprar al supermercado, por ahora sólo puedo ofrecértelo así… No estoy acostumbrado a recibir a nadie en casa.

Hermione contempló su mirada cargada de tristeza contemplando el mantel y se apresuró a bajar la mirada también.

Ahora se sentía mal, era una desconsiderada, pero la culpa la tenía él por no decir las cosas claramente y sin andarse con tantos sarcasmos…

Pero debía acostumbrarse a vivir así… después de todo, él le había abierto la puerta de su casa, había renunciado a su cómoda soledad para protegerla. Aún tenían mucho que recorrer para acostumbrarse a ello.

Hermione giró levemente el brazo para contemplarse aquella marca, aquel tatuaje que le vinculaba directamente con la peor criatura que jamás hubiera vivido en el mundo mágico.

Aún no podía creérselo… Todo había cambiado tan repentinamente que apenas aún había aterrizado a su nueva realidad. Recordó a sus padres, estaban seguros, confiaba en él, pero no podía evitar sentirse triste… no los vería en mucho tiempo, quizás en años y la desolación la invadía.

-Algún día, volverás a verlos…

Hermione salió abruptamente de su ensimismamiento y le lanzó una mirada reprobatoria al profesor.

Snape ignoró su disgusto ante lo que había acabado de pasar y se levantó de su asiento para buscar algo en sus estanterías de libros. Seleccionó un par de volúmenes y volvió a tomar asiento junto a Hermione, dejando el par de libros a su alcance, al lado del café que se resistía a beber.

-Lo que te pasó ayer con el Señor Tenebroso o lo que te acabo de hacer ahora, no puede volver a suceder. En cuanto terminemos con el desayuno, comenzarán tus lecciones de oclumancia.- Snape le pegó un mordisco feroz a su tostada con jamón.- Y tendrás que esforzarte al máximo… estamos en peligro hasta que aprendas…

-Pero profesor, pero si yo realmente no sé nada de usted, no ha querido compartir conmigo nada de lo que ha hablado con el profesor Dumbledore ni sé realmente quien es usted…

Snape bajó su volumen de voz, como si Voldemort pudiera oírlos.

-Sólo con el hecho de mandar a tus padres fuera, ya sería un motivo de traición para el Señor Tenebroso… Y ten por seguridad que si averigua que te estoy enseñando oclumancia, me arrancará la piel a tiras por traidor. No encuentres lógica a la brutalidad, con esa marca en tu brazo, la espada de Damocles siempre estará sobre ti, y te destrozará en cualquier momento.

Snape apuró el último trozo de tostada.

-Acostúmbrate a vivir así, como si estuvieras sumergida en un pozo repleto de serpientes… Ahora debes aprender disciplina mental, a luchar, a ser más astuta…con cualquier movimiento en falso, alguna podría darse cuenta de tu presencia y herirte.

-¿Qué pretendes decirme? ¿Qué los mortífagos son una manada de serpientes peligrosas?

El hombre regó su último bocado con el resto del café que le quedaba en la taza.

-Esa definición es un tanto amable, creo que se queda corta. Yo lo definiría como una panda de fanáticos con tendencias violentas y psicópatas… Ya sabes de sobra cual es su ideología.

_Yo ya era mortífago antes de que nacieras…_

Sí, eso es lo que le había gritado la tarde anterior, sintió un vacío en la boca del estómago.

Ella era mortífaga porque había querido protegerle, porque había querido conservar su vida por encima de todo.

Pero él… él… lo había elegido, él se había unido a ellos porque había querido, porque pensaba como ellos, porque quería someter a los muggles y a los sangre sucia por indignos.

Era igual de fanático que ellos… ahora entendía su actitud desdeñosa con todo el mundo. Él realmente era así. Lo que ella había creído leer bajo su mirada, era todo una ilusión.

-Y tú…- susurró sin levantar la mirada.- ¿También piensas como ellos?

La mano pálida de Snape buscó la suya y la sujetó con fuerza. Hermione levantó la mirada, siendo golpeada con aquellos ojos oscuros y brillantes.

Su rostro siempre inexpugnable reveló un profundo dolor.

-Pensé como ellos… en el pasado. Pero afortunadamente las personas podemos cambiar de opinión.

-¿Ya no eres como ellos? ¿Y eso que significa? ¿Entonces por qué sigues bajo el yugo de este símbolo?- Hermione señaló la marca tenebrosa que estaba grabada en el antebrazo del hombre.

-Ya sé que tienes muchas preguntas y te prometí que te las contestaría todas a su tiempo… pero ahora apremia a que aprendas oclumancia. Podemos sacarle ventaja a lo que él piensa. Cree que podrá leerte siempre que quiera, pero yo voy a impedir que eso vuelva ocurrir… por eso debes poner todo tu empeño en aprender. – El hombre dejó de sostener su mano y le acercó los libros.- Estos libros te enseñarán la teoría, quiero que los leas.

Hermione inspeccionó los libros.

-Ya los he leído.- afirmó en un tono petulante.

-Vaya, no esperaba menos de la insufrible sabelotodo.- dejó escapar en el mismo tono, pero antes que la muchacha se ensalzara nuevamente en una discusión, siguió hablando.- Bien hecho, el saber es poder. Y dime ¿Cómo es que llegaste a leer estos libros de oclumancia?

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

-Son los que le mandaste a Harry el curso pasado…mientras le enseñabas oclumancia.

-Me alegro que al menos esas clases le sirvieran a alguien… Estoy seguro que aquel cabeza hueca siquiera los hojeó.

Hermione no contestó porque el hombre estaba en lo cierto. Ella había insistido siempre en la importancia de esas clases, pero su amigo estaba más pendiente a la injusticia que vivía el colegio, a enseñar al ejército de Dumbledore y la aberración que sentía Harry por el profesor no ayudaba en absoluto.

-Entonces termina de desayunar y nos pondremos con las clases prácticas. Te enseñaré oclumancia y estoy completamente seguro que aprenderás muy rápido.

Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír abiertamente.

Era la segunda vez que recibía un cumplido sobre sus habilidades por parte de su profesor y no podía ocultar su orgullo.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Cuando Hermione apuró su desayuno, el hombre comenzó a recoger la mesa con avidez, dirigiéndose a paso resuelto en dirección a la cocina. Hermione cargó la única taza que el profesor había dejado atrás y se apresuró a seguirle los pasos. La muchacha dejó el recipiente con los demás platos sucios en el fregadero. Con unos movimientos elegantes de varita, el profesor hizo que cobrara vida el estropajo y comenzara a lavar los platos con abundante jabón.

_La versión mágica del lavavajillas de mis padres._

-Ahora te enseñaré la parte de la casa que aún te falta por conocer.- Interrumpió sus vagos pensamientos el profesor y ante la perplejidad le la muchacha, abrió la puerta de lo que había pensado el día anterior que era una alacena y desapareció tras ella.

Hermione siguió los pasos de su profesor, bajando por unas estrechas escaleras hacia las tripas de la casa. La madera vieja crujía bajo sus pies y la luz era tenue, pero suficiente. El ambiente era polvoriento y cargado, todo lo contrario al resto de la casa, hacía falta una buena limpieza y ventilación.

No tardaron en llegar a una especie de rellano con tres puertas cerradas. Era evidente que aquella estancia se había construido con magia a partir de un pequeño sótano. Era muy espacioso con respecto a los pisos superiores, donde la casa tendía a ser pequeña.

Snape señaló la primera puerta, la más alejada a Hermione.

-Eso de ahí es un trastero con cosas viejas e inútiles. Después bajaremos aquí las cosas que hay en tu habitación para que puedas instalarte mejor…

Hermione afirmó levemente con la cabeza.

-Esta puerta de aquí es mi laboratorio y despacho, es dónde trabajaremos.

Snape abrió la puerta y encendió una luz blanca y brillante. Desde dónde se encontraba Hermione podía ver estanterías con botes de cristal con ingredientes, algunas plantas secándose colgadas del techo y una robusta mesa.

El profesor se dirigía a su interior cuándo Hermione señaló la puerta que faltaba.

-¿Y esa habitación de ahí?- preguntó antes que la cara de Snape se convirtiera en una extraña mueca.

La noche anterior sabía que había sido indiscreta preguntándole por sus padres y se había prometido no ser ansiosa con él, ser más cauta con lo que le preguntaba, pero no sabía qué malo podía tener preguntar por aquella puerta. Después de todo, él le había prometido un tour por la casa.

-Ahí no hay nada que te interese… - espetó con aquel tono que no terminaba de abandonar.

Hermione frunció el ceño, no le hacía ni pizca de gracia que le ocultara el contenido de una habitación, después de todo, ella iba a vivir allí, había decidido confiar en él… ¿Acaso él no podía corresponderle de algún modo?

Pensaba quedarse con él hasta el final.

-Si no hay nada interesante, no sé por qué reúsas enseñármela.

-Porque no hay nada ahí dentro que pueda servirte.- espetó el hombre un tanto harto ante su obstinación.- No insistas.

-Es que tengo curiosidad.- volvió a insistir, aunque temía despertar la bestia que dormía dentro del profesor

-La curiosidad mató al gato… o a la leona.- dijo con cierta sorna.

Hermione se encogió levemente de hombros.

-Esto me recuerda un poco al cuento de _Barba azul.*_

El hombre torció los labios y se acercó peligrosamente a ella, sabiendo que su proximidad la perturbaba, jugando con el poder que sabía que tenía sobre ella. Acercó sus labios a su oído, tanto, que ella sintió el aliento cálido acariciándole la mejilla y el cuello.

-¿Acaso crees que tengo ahí los cadáveres de mis amantes, Granger? – preguntó con un pegajoso siseo.

Las mejillas de la muchacha se encendieron como antorchas y su cuerpo la traicionó ante su proximidad. Un calor sofocante brotó de su entrepierna recorriendo por todo su cuerpo.

El hombre dio un par de pasos hacia Hermione, ella retrocedió por inercia, impidiendo que se le acercara tanto. El hombre extendió la mano rumbo a su cintura, Hermione cerró los ojos, dispuesta a dejarse hacer, cuando escuchó el chasquido de una puerta al abrirse.

Hermione abrió los ojos para encontrarse de bruces con la sonrisita socarrona de aquel cretino.

-Alimenta tu curiosidad, gatita.- se burló de su rubor.

Hermione se giró regalándole una mueca de hastío y su espalda. Snape se alejó de ella para accionar la llave de la luz de aquella misteriosa habitación.

No había cadáveres sanguinolentos colgando de las paredes, ni una sala de sexo o siquiera un secreto inconfesable… era un taller.

Había una gruesa capa de polvo cubriéndolo todo, era evidente que hacía años que esa puerta no era abierta. Había una sucia sábana hecha girones cubriendo lo que era una mesa de trabajo, había herramientas ordenadas curiosamente en una pared, una caja fuerte y grandes lupas montadas sobre brazos extensibles. Había algunas máquinas claramente de origen muggles, que no tardó en reconocer.

Era un taller de orfebrería… ¿Pero por qué tenía el profesor un taller allí abajo?

Después de aquel fugaz vistazo, el profesor se limitó apagar la luz y cerrar la puerta.

El rostro del profesor estaba envuelto en una profunda tristeza, esas que nacen en lo más profundo y oscuro del corazón y se extienden como un cáncer. Hermione se maldijo, arrepentida de haber sido tan insistente, de haber abierto aquella puerta a una privacidad del profesor que quizás aún no estaba preparado o de acuerdo en compartir.

-Era el taller de mi madre.- confesó mirando el suelo y sin añadir nada más, se adentró a su laboratorio de pociones.

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior, arrepentida de su comportamiento.

Pero quería saber, quería saberlo todo de él.

Era impaciente.

Sintió un vacío en el estómago y siguió las pisadas de su profesor al interior de aquella habitación que olía a plantas.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Hermione tomó asiento en una silla que le ofrecía con un gesto el profesor. Él estaba sentado frente a ella, cara a cara, tan sólo separados por un escaso metro.

-¿Alguna pregunta antes de comenzar?- preguntó Snape recurriendo a su tono habitual docente.- Después de la lectura de esos libros, al menos ya sabes de qué va todo esto.

Hermione afirmó con la cabeza. Había algo que quería saber.

-Esta mañana invadiste mi mente durante el desayuno, es evidente…

-Eso no es una pregunta.- espetó el hombre impaciente.

-Cuando él irrumpió mi mente ayer, le sentí en mi interior, una sensación de asco, de repulsión me invadió…

-La palabra que buscas, es violación.- Puntualizó el hombre sospechando a dónde quería llegar la muchacha con su explicación.

-Nada que ver con esta mañana, no me di cuenta que estabas allí dentro, ni tampoco sentí esa sensación de repulsión, de invasión que sentí con él… ¿Cómo es posible?

-Esa es la diferencia entre ser sutil y ser un puto matón que lo único que busca es arrasar todo e tu paso. El señor Tenebroso no desea esconder qué es lo que está haciendo, al revés, disfruta con el daño que realiza al ultrajarte, al violarte… No creo ni que sea capaz de hacerlo con sutileza, en cambio lo que hice esta mañana, es leer la mente sin que el sujeto se percate, pasando de puntillas por su cabeza.

-No sabía que eso era posible…

-Sí que lo es… y pienso enseñarte. Lo primero que quiero enseñarte es el arte del oclumante, a cerrar a cal y canto tus pensamientos, a que logres mostrar lo que quieras e incluso alterar recuerdos.

Snape alzó una mano y puso un dedo en el centro de su frente.

-También te enseñaré el arte de leer las mentes sin que nadie lo sepa, te enseñaré a usarlo contra tus enemigos y cuándo puedas machacarlos mentalmente… te enseñaré cómo destruirlos luchando.

Snape bajo la mano, su rostro era solemne.

-Te enseñaré todo lo que sé.- sentenció.

-¿Piensas convertirme en una versión femenina de ti?

Snape dejó escapar una sonrisa tensa de sus labios, que desapareció igual de rápido que había llegado.

-Sí, pero en una versión mucho más guapa.

Hermione sintió cómo las mejillas se le teñían de fuego. Snape cambió el ambiente relajado a uno más tenso.

-Ya basta de cháchara… ¿Tienes alguna pregunta más?

Hermione negó con la cabeza, sintiendo cómo la adrenalina iba apoderándose de ella.

-Pues vamos a empezar… comenzaremos con algo sencillo. Yo entraré en tu mente y tú deberás expulsarme. No te preocupes, porque me quedaré en la superficie… no pienso mirar, así que si hay algo que no quieres que sepa, mejor que no lo recuerdes.- dijo con cierta malicia. Sabía que diciéndole justo eso, la muchacha automáticamente iba a pensar en todo lo que quería ocultarle al profesor.

-Pues gracias.- agradeció sinceramente ella, con la inocencia del que se mantiene en la ignorancia.

Hermione cerró los ojos al verle alzar su varita contra ella.

Estaba más que dispuesta a aprender.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-Otra vez.- espetó Hermione, secándose con una mano las gotas de sudor que estaban sembradas por su frente. Estaba un poco más pálida de lo habitual, su cuerpo traspiraba a un ritmo alarmante y estaba agotada. Pero no estaba dispuesta a parar, no quería cejar en su intento.

-No.- fue la respuesta rotunda por parte de él.

Había estado a punto de lograrlo, había estado más que cerca de conseguir expulsar al profesor de su mente, pero había fracasado en el último momento.

-Estás agotada, tienes que descansar.- Snape estaba más que gratamente sorprendido con la actitud de Hermione. Nada que ver con su amigo, el cual había sido un auténtico inútil y perezoso. Ella se lo había tomado muy enserio desde el comienzo, y en sólo cuatro horas habían hecho grandes avances. Así que no se había equivocado en absoluto con ella, aprendería rápido.

-No, casi lo tengo. Sigamos.- Se opuso Hermione ante la idea de parar.

-Estás agotada, no serviría de nada que te desmayaras o cayeras enferma, además, cada vez eres más errática. Vamos a dejarlo por ahora.

-¡NO!- gritó Hermione levantándose de la silla, derribándola al suelo.- Tú mismo me has dicho que no tenemos tiempo, que el señor tenebroso no descansa… Entonces nosotros tampoco.- le replicó con irascibilidad mientras se paseaba por la estancia como un león enjaulado.

Su respiración era entrecortada y sus manos le temblaban sin control.

-Hermione…- Snape pronunció su nombre con suavidad, acariciando cada sílaba con su lengua de seda. También se levantó de su asiento.- Escúchame, ahora no piensas con claridad, acabas de resistir una presión mental enorme muy prolongado en el tiempo, es hora de tomarse un respiro.

-¡NOOOO!- bufó como una leona.

La muchacha volvió a gritarle, pero él sabía qué le ocurría. Estaba más que estresada, había encajado un ataque mental tras otro y eso termina por pasar factura a los iniciados. Muchos eran los que terminaban con ataques de pánico o como en este caso, con furia.

En el fondo la prefería guerrera antes que histérica, eso demostraba de qué pasta estaba hecha.

Se acercó a ella y la intentó abrazar, pero ella rehusó.

Estaba obcecada, estaba completamente fuera de sí.

Tomó su rostro entre sus manos, sujetándola y obligó a mirarle a la cara.

-¡HERMIONE, PARA!

La chica abrió mucho los ojos, reaccionando a su grito. Entonces él la abrazó, enterrando su rostro en su cascada de rizos.

-Lo siento… no quería gritarte. Lo has hecho muy bien, pero ahora estás al borde del agotamiento, estás tensa, debemos parar por tu bien.

La respiración de Hermione se ralentizó, pero aún temblaba sin cesar. Los brazos de ella se pusieron en movimiento, alzándolos, para corresponder aquel abrazo eterno.

Se quedaron así un rato más, disfrutando de aquella cercanía, de aquella intimidad aún por estrenar. Él estaba feliz por sostenerla al fin entre sus brazos, ella de al fin tenerle.

Hermione se separó levemente de él, alzando su rostro, buscando un tesoro que estaba enterrado en el interior de su boca.

Él correspondió a su beso.

Ella tomó aliento y volvió a besarle.

Él invadió su boca, sintiendo un calor sofocante.

Ella gimió cuándo él recorrió con sus labios su cuello.

Él recordó dónde había sido interrumpido el día anterior y volvió a subirla sobre la mesa.

-Snape.- gimió la muchacha, volviéndolo loco.

El profesor sonrió levemente, satisfecho hacía dónde iba aquel camino. Quería recorrerlo mil veces, quería correr por él, saltar, gritar de alegría. Quería fundirse con ella, quería ser al fin honesto y hacerlo con ella. Quería hacerle el amor, quería cubrirla de besos, de caricias, quería hacerla estremecer.

Quería escuchar gemir su nombre hasta el fin del mundo.

-Hermione. – susurró su nombre, aventurando sus manos por debajo de su vestido, mientras la obligaba a tenderse en la mesa bajo el peso de su cuerpo.

Aún era un bloque de madera, tensa y dura, pero él sabía cómo apaciguarla, como quitarle todo el estrés de golpe.

Pasó un dedo por encima de la tela de sus braguitas inundadas de deseo. Su ego masculino estaba más que satisfecho cuándo tiró de un lateral del elástico con intención de deslizarlas por sus torneadas piernas.

-Snape…

Esta vez lo dijo con un tono entre sorprendido y asustado. Ella se debatía entre la timidez, el miedo a lo desconocido, a la primera vez y el sofocante deseo.

El succionó su cuello, mientras interrumpía su avance. No iba hacer nada que ella no quisiera y Hermione lo sabía.

-Haré que te sientas bien…- prometió.

Ella contestó con un largo suspiro, el continuó hasta que aquel pedazo de tela cayó al suelo.

Él trazó un camino, pasando por las montañas de sus pechos, acariciándolos por encima del vestido, mordiendo la tela, bajando por su vientre, dejando que se encendiera, que arqueara su espalda sobre la mesa, que su corazón se desbocara como un potro salvaje, encendiendo aquel volcán palpitante .

Snape le subió la tela de la falda a la cintura, dejando a la vista aquel espectáculo que sólo él tenía derecho a mirar, que sólo él podía tocar.

Aún no había pasado nada entre ellos, pero ya se sentía con derecho a reclamarlo y pensaba saborear su territorio.

Ella profirió un grito cuándo hundió su rostro entre sus muslos. La respiración caliente de Snape acarició su entrada y sin poder evitarlo, como por instinto, cerró las piernas dejando al profesor fuera.

Él sonrió con una expresión que nunca había visto en él, íntimo, sofocante, cálido. Sus manos se apoyaron en sus rodillas con suavidad, y despacio, tiró de ellas, dejando otra vez a la vista su sexo, dispuesto a perderse entre sus piernas.

Se murió de vergüenza cuando sintió la lengua del profesor recorriendo despacio aquella parte de su cuerpo que siempre había mantenido oculta a los demás. Al principio le había parecido extraño aquella situación, su invasión, una sensación de desconocía le subía por el vientre, un estremecimiento de vértigo mezclado con un hormigueo incesante.

No pudo evitar gritar cuándo él ayudado con sus dedos, pudo sumergirse más en su esencia de mujer, saboreándola, acariciando con la punta de su lengua su perla, su centro de placer, conectándolo automáticamente por todos los rincones de su cuerpo.

-Snape…- gimió en tono de ruego. Tímida, luchando contra lo que su cuerpo le revelaba, aún tensa.

-Relájate, Hermione… sólo disfruta.- le dijo el hombre, dejando sólo su puesto para tranquilizarla. Su timidez, su rubor eran tan excitantes, quería llevarla hasta el cielo y soltarla sobre una nube suave y esponjosa.

Su vuelta fué más feroz, más intenso, más profundo. Lo de antes sólo había sido un tanteo, ahora es cuándo pensaba hacerla gritar. Hermione se relajó al fin, abandonándose a las sensaciones que le despertaba el hombre sobre su cuerpo, en la emoción sofocante, en el deseo de no querer que parara nunca.

Se retorció, gritó y se encogió. Aferró sus manos a los oscuros cabellos del hombre cuándo la invadió con un dedo, imprimiendo un ritmo distinto, una sensación nueva, pero el hombre no se achancó ante la agresión de ella, sino que pareció animarle más, introduciendo un segundo dedo.

Ella le soltó y extendió sus brazos por la mesa, algo cayó al suelo y se rompió, pero al infierno con ello. Se rindió a él, gruñendo satisfecha, con la respiración agitada y su cuerpo al fin relajado, aún disfrutando de aquella explosión sexual que había brotado de ella.

Él pareció satisfecho a todas sus reacciones y sacó sus dedos de su interior, dedicándole la última lamida a su vulva, antes de descansar su cabeza sobre el vientre de ella, recuperando el aliento.

-Hermione.- alcanzó a decir.

Ella con cierta dificultad, ya que su cuerpo no tenía ganas de responder, apoyó sus manos sobre el tablero de la mesa, incorporándose un poco. Él también se alzó sobre su altura, contemplándose un momento a los ojos antes de fundirse en un estrecho abrazo.

*_Barba azul es un cuento de Perrault en las que cuenta la histroria de una mujer que se casa con un hombre que ha enviudado muchas veces. Con horror descubre que la habitación prohibida de su castillo, el hombre tenía colgado de las paredes los cadáveres de sus antiguas esposas._

_**¡Hola a todos/as!**_

_**Antes que nada espero que todos estéis bien y vuestras familias también. Todos hemos salido del cascarón de una realidad que ahora parece lejana, opero no perdáis la esperanza, pronto podremos volvernos abrazar… pero hasta entonces, cuidaros mucho.**_

_**Bueno, ya he vuelto a la carga. Muchos sabéis que no pasé un buen momento de salud, pero afortunadamente todo se pasa y ya he vuelto a mi ánimo de siempre.**_

_**Espero que os haya gustado, hago una referencia al cuento de Barbazul, pero tengo cierto trauma con ese cuento. Cuando apenas tenía siete años, los reyes magos me trajeron un libro de cuentos de perrault con ilustraciones… el segundo cuento de la colección era este y puede decirse que fue mi primer coqueteo con el terror. Es un cuento terrible para incluirlo en una colección infantil, pero los años ochenta eran otros tiempos y dudo que mi rey mago supiera qué me estaba regalando…**_

_**Espero que os haya molado la última escena del capítulo (risa floja) Quizás os parezca una escena sexual gratuita, pero no lo es… además me apetecía escribir una buena comida de co… *suenan las sirenas de la censura de la página* **_

_**Bueno, me despido de aquí. Nos veremos pronto y en serio, cuidaros mucho sevmioneras/os**_

_**Un besazo**_

_**AnitaSnape **_


	9. Hijo de caín

A veces desearía que ese hombre que describes en tus cartas, realmente existiera, que viviera dentro de mí.

Pero eso es imposible, porque estoy desierto por dentro, soy una cáscara hueca, una figura de yeso que no contiene nada en su interior, sólo vacío eterno.

Estaría bien que tú llenaras ese hueco, que volcaras esa luz que te acompaña, que te envuelve, que de alguna forma pudieras traspasármela. Que pudieras iluminar mi camino sombrío en el que me quemo, me desmorono, me carbonizo.

Pero mi destino es éste, agonizar en las tinieblas mientras codicio la luz de tu mirada sea alguna vez para mí.

**Cap 8. Hijo de Caín.**

Hermione contempló cómo el profesor se pasaba por encima de los labios el dedo índice despreocupadamente, para desprender unas miguitas de pan que se le habían quedado adheridas.

Hermione estudiaba con verdadero fervor esos labios finos un tanto inflamados ahora. No los tenía muy bien perfilados pero eran de un precioso rosa pálido.

Y esos labios, esa boca que ahora usaba para almorzar, la había usado un poco antes para…

Hermione sintió cómo toda la sangre se concentraba en sus mejillas y bajaba de repente como una montaña rusa por su columna vertebral, hasta concentrarse en el mismo punto que Snape le había prestado atención antes. Aún se sentía un poco mareada, pero no sabía si era por el sobreesfuerzo mental que había sufrido durante toda la mañana o por el tremendo _cunnilingus_ que le había hecho el profesor.

Aún le vibraban las piernas y sólo de recordarlo sentía perder el control de su cuerpo.

Pero él permanecía tranquilo, impasible después de lo que había hecho. Estaba sentado a su lado, devorando su almuerzo como si nada.

Hermione le pegó un leve mordisco a su sándwich de jamón. No tenía mucha hambre en realidad.

Resopló, cansada.

-Debes comer aunque sientas que tienes el estómago cerrado. Te vendrá bien.- dijo el hombre cómo si supiera qué estaba pensando, mientras bebía su café.

Hermione sintió deseos de abandonar inmediatamente lo que estaba pensando. Desde que había entrado en esa casa, era como si hubiera dejado el raciocinio en la entrada, dentro de sus zapatos y dejara que sus hormonas en ebullición la gobernaran.

No podía negar que aquel misterioso hombre la volvía loca y desde que le sentía como algo suyo las cosas iban cada vez a peor.

Si no hubieran sido interrumpidos, Snape y ella…

Tenía que pensar en otra cosa por el bien de ambos. Estaban con el agua hasta el cuello para que ella se la dedicara en pensar en placeres mundanos, la vida se le había ido al traste para que su mente sólo fuera ocupada por sexualidad acumulada.

Tenía que pensar en otra cosa, tenía que alejar esos pensamientos obsesivos de su cabeza.

-¿Te alimentas a base de sándwiches y café? Ahora entiendo por qué siempre vienes después del verano al colegio más demacrado y delgado.

Snape no llegó a beber de su taza, sino que la sostuvo un momento en el aire y la bajó hasta la mesa, despacio.

No podía creer que ella se hubiera percatado de eso, no podía creer que ella se hubiera dado cuenta. ¿Desde cuándo esa chiquilla le observaba? ¿Desde cuándo se había interesado por él? ¿Desde cuándo le prestaba atención?

Se sintió incómodo.

Su juventud hizo que no quisiera saber esa respuesta.

-Si te soy sincero, mi alimentación no es algo que me preocupe, pero ahora que estás viviendo aquí, cocinaré y nos cuidaremos. Después de todo, eres una mocosa en edad de crecer.- dijo en un tono áspero, claramente buscando pelea.

Y vaya que si la encontró. Hermione se revolvió, apresurándose a entrar a defenderse de sus palabras agrias como un gato panza arriba.

-No me llames mocosa. – replicó molesta.

-Es lo que eres.- afirmó con el tono del que posee una verdad absoluta.

-¿Quieres que te demuestre que no lo soy?

Un silencio prolongado, cargado de una fuerza aún desconocida para Hermione, pero había dicho algo descarado y no pensaba retractarse.

Snape se giró hacia la chica, que estaba contemplándole con ojos desafiantes pero con la cara completamente roja, sin terminar de creer lo que había sido capaz de insinuar. Snape se movió en aquel ambiente cargado de tensión sexual como pez en el agua, después de todo, su experiencia, su edad, jugaban a su favor.

En realidad, lo único que le apetecía era cargar sobre su hombro a la muchacha, como si fuera un saco de patatas, llevársela a su dormitorio y encerrarse allí con ella durante días.

Pero aún no podía hacerlo, tenían cosas más urgentes que hacer, así que tendría que posponerlo.

-¿Quieres devolverme el favor?- preguntó el hombre con un tono malicioso, echando su silla hacia atrás, dejando al descubierto su cuerpo.

Hermione tragó saliva. Ella había provocado eso y ahora no sabía muy bien qué hacer. Él la miraba con aquellos profundos ojos negros, expectantes, aguardando cada reacción por su parte y no pensaba acobardarse. Hermione se levantó de su asiento y caminó un par de pasos hasta él, contoneándose casi por instinto primario.

El alzó la barbilla para mirarla, sin mover un solo músculo, sólo separando las piernas para facilitar el acceso de la joven al interior de su pantalón. No sabía si besarle, si acariciarle o qué hacer a continuación.

Sus manos temblaban. Aquello era bastante bochornoso, no por lo que iba hacer, que estaba deseando hacerlo, era su ineptitud al tocarle, sus nervios, su rubor, su inexperiencia y eso la hacía enfadar, la frustraba por su torpeza.

Y al que estaba tocando, no era otro que el profesor Snape. Tenerle al final de sus manos, tocar su piel con la suya propia, le había parecido un sueño que se quedaría por realizar, y ahora, poder tocarle al fin, se le antojaba una alucinación.

Seguro que el profesor estaba más que acostumbrado a aquellas situaciones, a amantes adultas que sabían qué hacer. En cambio ella aún tenía que aprenderlo todo.

Hermione acercó su rostro al de él y le besó en los labios. Un beso profundo, húmedo y demandante. Un beso que revelaba el deseo de ambos y las ganas de llevarlo al fin a cabo.

Snape la sentó en sus rodillas, enterrando su mano en sus rizos, acariciando su espalda esbelta.

Hermione rompió aquel apasionado beso para después sumergirse en un largo momento de duda, pero al fin se decidió. Se deslizó por el cuerpo del profesor hasta el suelo, como un sensual tobogán, echando toda su vergüenza por la ventana, decidida a tocar a su amante, zambullirse en aquel encuentro de adultos para demostrar que ella no era una cría, que no era una mocosa. Aún estaba molesta por las palabras de él, porque le restaban seguridad.

Con manos temblorosas, desabrochó con dificultad la hebilla del pantalón dejando a la vista la ropa interior del profesor, del mismo color que usaba para sus ropas exteriores.

No estaba muy segura qué hacer a continuación, así que decidió sacarle la camisa del interior del pantalón dejando a la vista sus varoniles abdominales. No los tenía marcados pero no estaba fofo. Pero algo hizo que se parara en seco, sin poder quitarles ojo.

El profesor tenía unas horribles cicatrices en el vientre. Eran antiguas, eso se veía a leguas, pero eran brutales, porque eran numerosas cicatrices hechas una encima de otras. Eran cortes que cruzaban su abdomen, formando siniestras líneas horizontales almacenadas en un recuerdo tortuoso.

Ella alzó sus manos hacia él, acariciándolas, recorriendo con sus dedos aquellas marcas siniestras, intentando borrar a su paso el dolor arcaico que desprendían.

Ella liberó una lágrima y él se dio cuenta, tirando de ella, volviéndola a sentar en su regazo.

-Suficiente Hermione.

Ella ya no estaba avergonzada, sino que estaba atormentada.

Dolida porque ese hombre era más de lo que aparentaba, porque ese hombre guardaba en su interior una historia terrible y ella quería liberarle de ese dolor.

Él la abrazó con fuerza.

-Te dije que posiblemente no te gustara lo que encontraras…- dijo en un tono triste, acariciándola con susurros.

-Qué te han hecho… - No era una pregunta, sabía que el hombre no podía responder y quizás no quisiera hacerlo nunca.

Ella le abrazó con fuerza, sosteniéndole entre sus brazos, sintiendo cómo su rostro se hundía en su pecho, cerca de su corazón que galopaba por él.

-Sólo soy oscuridad.- susurró él.

-Si eso es lo que eres… espérame allí, porque iré contigo.

Snape se aferró a ella, porque quizás ella sí que pudiera ser lo que tanto había anhelado, el calor que siempre había soñado. Su suave abrazo, sus palabras dulces, su mirada tierna, como si él fuera algo que mereciera la pena.

Pero no estaba tan seguro de que eso fuera así.

No estaba seguro que ella aceptara cuando descubriera toda la oscuridad que anidaba en él.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Hermione se volteó en la cama, pero era incapaz de pegar ojo. Habían terminado de almorzar cuándo Snape había dicho que se iba a acercar a comprar comida, quiso acompañarle, pero le dijo que era mejor que descansara un poco ya que esa tarde tenían muchas cosas qué hacer.

Era verdad que la sensación de agotamiento lo tenía desde el día anterior, desde que había sido marcada por el señor tenebroso, pero era incapaz de dormir.

Sencillamente su cuerpo se negaba a desconectarse a pesar de que ese descanso le vendría de perlas.

Se movió hacia un lado pero se sintió más incómoda aún.

Su cerebro iba a mil y era incapaz de sosegarse. Tenía mucho en lo que pensar.

En la marca tenebrosa.

En Harry.

En su aprendizaje a marchas forzadas.

En Snape.

Y en sus horribles cicatrices.

Ella lo había sabido siempre, ya lo había escrito en sus cartas. El profesor era mucho más de lo que aparentaba bajo aquel disfraz de cretino, de hombre cruel y siniestro. Sabía que bajo aquella mirada de hastío se escondía un alma atormentada, un alma que aguantaba más dolor de lo que le tocaba a una vida que soportar. Un hombre que había sido salvajemente torturado apenas un día y ahora se desenvolvía como si nada hubiera pasado, llevando toda la carga sobre sus hombros, sobre sus cicatrices y su alma.

Se sintió miserable y culpable, si ella no hubiera invadido la casa del profesor, nada hubiera pasado… pero ya se lo había dicho Snape, de nada servía ya lamentarlo.

Se sintió ansiosa, quería que el profesor estuviera de vuelta con ella cuánto antes.

Se levantó de su cama y salió de la habitación.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Severus Snape llegó a su casa después de pasar por el infierno que le suponía ir al supermercado, cosa que detestaba profundamente, afortunadamente había acudido a unas horas que la afluencia de la gente era menor. La casa estaba sumida en un dulce silencio así que supuso que Hermione estaba durmiendo la siesta, la que le había recomendado que hiciera.

La oclumancia era una disciplina que agotaba todas tus reservas hasta que terminabas acostumbrándote a ella. A veces pensaba que el color enfermizo de su piel era debido al regaste continuo en el que se encontraba.

Snape guardó la comida en la cocina a golpe de varita y subió al piso superior en busca de la muchacha, calculaba que había dormido al menos una hora, así que estaría un poco más repuesta.

Suspiró pesadamente mientras posaba su mano sobre el picaporte de la puerta de la habitación de Hermione.

Aún no podía creer que se hubiera enredado con la insufrible sabelotodo después de todos sus esfuerzos para rechazarla una y otra vez.

Si hubiera sabido que al final ése iba a ser el resultado, hubiera sucumbido a ella antes y se habría ahorrado meses de sufrimiento, de suspiros al aire y de sueños tenebrosos.

Ella… era su última oportunidad de ser feliz, estaba convencido de ello, pero ahora sentía el impulso del miedo a que se la arrebataran. No estaba hablando de que se le cruzara en el camino un infante o un hombre que la sedujera y se la llevara lejos. Estaba seguro que los sentimientos de la muchacha eran francos, reales. Le había demostrado con creces cuánto le amaba y cuánto estaba dispuesta a pagar sólo por estar con él, un hombre en ruinas, un hombre sórdido y tenebroso. Lo que él más temía en el mundo, es que ella sufriera algún daño, que la hicieran sufrir y se la arrebataran de la peor forma.

Por eso quería protegerla, quería abrir sus alas y guarecerla bajo su manto. Pero no como un ave a sus polluelos, no como un oscuro héroe que salvara a su damisela en apuros, eso no iba con ella.

Por eso quería entrenarla, por eso quería darle todo lo que sabía. La quería fuerte, guerrera y poderosa. La quería proteger dándole todo el potencial que necesitaba y así poder tener al fin una compañera, a la que brindarle el cuidado de su espalda, cubrirse el uno al otro.

Estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella, eso no podía negárselo ya, era obvio.

No sabía si pegar en la puerta antes de pasar, pero después pensó que él no era de los que brindaba esas falsas cortesías y entró en la habitación sin más.

Sus ojos recorrieron la habitación con ansiedad, buscándola desesperadamente ante la revelación de la cama solitaria.

Salió a trompicones de la habitación, estaba seguro que no estaba en la cocina y había pasado por el salón para subir al piso superior.

El temor que hubiera sido atacada el rato que había estado fuera se disparó. Había puesto protecciones adicionales a la casa aquella misma mañana, pero sabía que había _algo_ con el suficiente talento de sortearlas todas.

El aire comenzó a faltarle en los pulmones, casi no podía ventilar, como si el oxígeno se hubiera vuelto un gas denso incapaz de poderlo respirar.

El temor de que se la hubieran llevado de su lado, de que la hicieran daño le enloquecía.

-¡Hermione!- la llamó con dificultad, lanzándose contra la puerta del baño, sin importarle poderla encontrar en una situación embarazosa.

Pero tampoco estaba allí.

Su intuición ahogada en el mar de su angustia, intentó salir a flote, pidiéndole que no enloqueciera antes de mirar en todas partes. Podía estar abajo, en su laboratorio estudiando como buena sabelotodo.

Abrió la puerta de su dormitorio para descartarlo.

Una sensación de alivio cayó sobre él, sintiéndose de pronto pesado, con si los miembros de su cuerpo fueran de cemento.

Hermione estaba durmiendo en su cama, abrazada a su almohada.

Se acercó a ella, aguantándose las ganas que sentía de despertarla a gritos, para descargar aquel temor que le había invadido como un cáncer. Para liberarse de aquella tensión que había sufrido al pensar que la había perdido.

Y supo que era una sensación con la que tendría que convivir de ahora en adelante.

Al fin tenía algo que temía perder.

Ya no estaba solo.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Hermione contemplaba de reojo a su profesor. La acababa de despertar y se sentía mucho mejor. La medio hora que había podido dormir entre las sábanas que desprendían su aroma había sido suficiente.

Pero algo le decía que no iba bien del todo, la voz de Snape era distinta, como ahogada, como sumergida en unas profundidades que no había querido compartir.

Ella le había preguntado si había ocurrido algo, lo había negado rotundamente, pero sabía que era una falacia. Él se había cerrado en banda, hermético como siempre, dispuesto a tragar él sólo con las consecuencias, con la situación, así que decidió no insistir.

Así que ahora estaban los dos encerrados en su nueva habitación, dispuestos hacer limpieza.

-¿Y no deberíamos seguir con las lecciones de oclumancia en lugar de ocuparnos de esto?- preguntó al profesor mientras este hacía aparecer de la nada varias cajas de madera en las que empaquetar su infancia.

-¿Estás cuestionando mi forma de enseñar?- siseó peligrosamente.

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior. No quería que la conversación se desenvolviera por esos derroteros, pero el profesor por alguna razón de desconocía, estaba de mal humor, su ánimo estaba inflamable y no tenía ganas de pelear con él.

-No es eso… ya te dije que confío en ti.

-Pero sigues insistiendo.

El profesor abrió la tapa de una caja y la dejó caer a peso al suelo, haciendo un estruendo que subrayaba su mal estar.

Hermione cerró los puños, tenía ganas de estampárselos en la cara a ver si así se apaciguaba, pero se contuvo.

Él suspiró, intentando sosegarse. Tenerla allí le hacía sentirse más tranquilo, pero era incapaz de olvidar por lo que había pasado, ese momento de angustia, que había sido el punto de partida a un sentimiento que sabía que le iba a acompañar de ahora en adelante.

Y también tendría que aprender a vivir con eso.

A vivir con miedo, miedo a lo que pudiera pasarle, miedo a que le separen de ella… miedo a perderla.

Intentó sosegarse, respirando despacio, intentando no pagar sus inseguridades con ella. Él tampoco se sentía con ánimos de discutir, ya bastante mala era la situación para estar peleando entre ellos.

-Ya sé que te he dicho que el tiempo apremia, pero arreglar esta habitación nos llevará tan sólo un par de horas y gracias a eso te encontrarás más cómoda, tendrás tu propio espacio… así podrás estar más concentrada.

Hermione frunció el ceño, contemplándole cómo lanzaba al interior de la caja el contenido de un cajón de la cómoda sin prestarle demasiada atención.

-Además, no pienso dejarte la tarde libre.- continuó- Mientras limpiamos iré atacándote de vez en cuando, así que deberás darte cuenta e intentar expulsarme. Si alguien te ataca mentalmente, ten por seguro que no se sentará en una silla ante ti y dejará que te prepares…

Hermione torció el gesto preocupada, eso significaba que no podía relajarse, que debía mantenerse en completa alerta.

-Entonces tengo que estar siempre alerta, no puedo relajarme.- dijo casi para sí.

Snape malinterpretó sus palabras como una queja. Apretó los dientes, se abalanzó sobre ella, cogiéndola con vehemencia del brazo y aprisionándola contra una pared y su cuerpo.

-Acostúmbrate, no creo que puedas volver a hallar la paz jamás.

-No te enfades conmigo.- pidió Hermione.- No me estoy quejando, simplemente intento asentar tus enseñanzas.

-Tendrás que acostumbrarte a montar siempre una barrera, un muro que te aísle del mundo, porque será la única manera en la que podrás mantener lo que amas a salvo.

-¿Tú nunca te relajas?- preguntó con tristeza, sabiendo de antemano la respuesta. El estado en el que siempre estaba su profesor era el resultado de años a la defensiva, no esperaba que ella pudiera cambiar eso, pero aspiraba a que fuera más liviano.

Él pareció leer en sus ojos y la soltó, pero no se apartó.

-Sólo una vez… - Snape la cogió suavemente por la muñeca del brazo que tenía marcado por Voldemort.- Y no me lo perdonaré nunca.

Hermione contempló su tristeza, su ira contenida, el odio, el desprecio que se tenía al pensar que había fallado, que la había cagado de verdad. Quiso liberarle, arañar en su corazón para hacerle ver que no estaba solo y jamás lo volvería estar.

Se puso de puntillas y le besó en los labios. Un beso suave, cargado de ternura, quería hablarle, quería decirle tantas cosas y decidió usar el idioma del amor.

Y él entendió.

Se besaron bajo aquel sentimiento de culpa, bajo la cruel mirada del miedo.

Rompieron el beso y tomaron aire. Snape la rodeó con un brazo en la cintura, abrazándola fuerte, aferrándose a ella, porque ya no tendría que fingir más ante ella crueldad, ni hastío, ni odio. Podía tenerla así entre sus brazos y al fin podía ser sincero con sus sentimientos.

Y eso era algo totalmente nuevo para él, ambos debían acostumbrarse a una nueva realidad, una realidad que los había unido por muy cruel que hubiera sido la partida.

Se sintió un poco más liberado, menos cautivo. Ella le daba fuerzas para ir hacia delante.

Snape puso su frente sobre la de ella, cerrando los ojos.

Hermione cerró los ojos también y aquel gesto le pareció mucho más íntimo que cualquier beso.

No sabría cuánto tiempo estuvieron así, pero cuando el hombre soltó su cintura gradualmente y se alejó de ella, se sintió vacía.

-¿Podemos ponernos a limpiar de una vez?- espetó el hombre a forma de pregunta agria.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió a las estanterías de la habitación que contenían libros y algunos juguetes. Hermione pasó su dedo índice por los tomos de los libros con cuidado, había encuadernaciones completamente delicadas y estropeadas debido a un alto regaste. Había un poco de todo, pero se notaba que era la pequeña biblioteca de un joven mago. Había libros básicos y avanzados, algún que otro título extraño, de magia un tanto oscura y algunas novelas. Hermione se sorprendió de aquello último, pero tenía su lógica, al profesor le gustaba leer, era evidente que no ocupaba su tiempo siempre con libros especializados en magia, sino que a veces lo hacía por puro placer. _El diablo en una botella, Frankenstein, Carta al padre _era algunos de los títulos que reposaban en la estantería.

-¿Me puedo quedar con tus libros?- preguntó a la vez que se giraba al hombre, que arrojaba el contenido de otro cajón sin miramientos al interior de la caja.

-Haz lo que quieras…- contestó sin ningún reflejo de sentimientos.

Hermione sonrió contenta y siguió inspeccionando la estantería. Había unos cuantos juguetes, eran figuritas de acción antiguas que se hallaban en perfecto estado de conservación, como si nunca hubieran jugado con ellos. Hermione sabía que esos muñecos estaban muy cotizados en el coleccionismo de juguetes. Si el profesor quisiera, podía sacarles un buen pico en el mercado especializado.

Cogió una figurita y la inspeccionó. Era incapaz de imaginarse al profesor de niño, tirado en el suelo jugando con esos muñecos, para ella Snape había nacido así, adulto, oscuro… pensar en él como una criatura inocente le despertaba un sentimiento cálido en el corazón.

Le hubiera encantado conocerle de niño.

Pero por mucho que intentara imaginárselo, era incapaz.

-Aunque no lo crea, yo también he sido un niño.

La voz rotunda y grave en su oído la había asustado tanto, que no había podido evitar un respingo. El hombre se había deslizado sigiloso hasta su espalda, como una bestia acechante y lo que era peor, le había invadido su mente y ella no se había percatado.

Se enfadó consigo misma por no estar en guardia y se volvió hacia su profesor, girando sobre sus propios talones para enfrentarle.

Snape sintió los cabellos de la joven deslizándose por su rostro para encontrarse con sus ojos del color del whiskey que le perforaban con indignación.

No era consciente de lo mucho que le volvía loco, de lo mucho que debía contenerse para no acariciarla y besarla sin parar, lo único que deseaba era estar encima de ella. Era casi incapaz de contener esos deseos primarios, él que siempre lo había tenido todo bajo control.

Pero se contuvo y le dedicó una mirada de fastidio.

-Claro que sé que fue un niño…- replicó.- al menos que seas de esa tribu de la _historia interminable _que nacían viejos y morían siendo bebés…

-¿Más referencias literarias, Granger?- preguntó con socarronería.- Será que no me sorprende viniendo de la comelibros de Gryffindor.

Hermione torció el gesto. Estaba intentando intimidarla como en clase, pero no pensaba acobardarse, esa máscara de cretino no la asustaba.

-Mucho burlarse de mí, pero viendo tu estantería, sospecho que de joven eras otro empollón sabelotodo como yo.

El profesor gruñó como la bestia que era, pero no contestó. Hermione comenzó a sospechar que el hombre tendía a renegar cuando perdía la capacidad de respuesta o cuando no quería responder.

Snape se alzó en toda su altura, rompiendo aquel contacto visual. Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír con triunfo al sentirse ganadora de ésa pequeña discusión. Sensación que le duró bastante poco ya que el profesor se apresuró a borrarla de un plumazo.

-Te invadí la mente y ni te diste cuenta… pon atención.- la regañó.

Hermione afirmó levemente con la cabeza y alzó hacia él el muñeco que aún tenía entre las manos.

-¿Sabías que estos _madelman _valen una fortuna? Eras muy cuidadoso de niño y están impolutos. Podrías venderlos a un coleccionista…

Snape alzó la mano y cogió con cuidado el juguete de sus dedos. A Hermione le pareció curioso contemplar al oscuro Severus Snape, el terror de Hogwarts, sosteniendo un juguete. Snape estudiaba con atención el muñeco, como si hiciera mucho que no lo mirara, seguramente así era.

Hermione sospechaba que tras una habitación que había permanecido durante tanto tiempo sin cambiar, una que había conservado durante años sin alterar, debía contener una historia detrás. Nadie conservaba su habitación de la infancia sin tocar y sospechaba que lo que escondía, no era agradable.

Ahora sentía que Snape tuviera que desmantelarla por ella.

Estudió con atención a su profesor… su rostro.

Era un rostro de profunda tristeza.

Snape hacía años que evitaba aquellos dolorosos recuerdos.

-Nunca llegué a jugar con ellos… por eso están nuevos. Me pasé toda la infancia deseándolos, pero cuándo mi madre pudo comprármelos… yo ya había dejado de jugar.

Hermione sintió una puñalada profunda hundiéndose en su corazón. Su rostro pálido, su tono de voz, su expresión corporal, hasta se había encorvado un poco al decirlo. Sólo se veía reflejado un antiguo daño, un dolor que le desgastaba el alma, que le desgarraba todo su ser.

Quería hacer algo por él, pero no sabía cómo.

Todo ese dolor lo podía intuir, pero él no lo compartía con ella, era probable que el hombre se cerrara herméticamente si intentaba indagar y ahora que se mostraba un poco más abierto, más humano, no quería que su caparazón volviera a cerrarse.

Snape puso el muñeco de vuelta en sus manos.

-No sabía que supieras tanto de juguetes… ¿Hay algo que no sepas?

Otra vez ese tono pendenciero en sus labios.

Hermione se limitó a encogerse de hombros e ignorar la provocación.

-Mi tío del pueblo los colecciona, así que sólo sé lo que él nos ha machacado en contar…

-¿Ése es el padre de los chicos que te tiraron al montón de estiércol cuando eras más mocosa aún?

Hermione sintió que se enervaba, que comenzaba a enfadarse y ponerse completamente roja, una mezcla de ira con vergüenza. Esa mañana Snape había averiguado de ella los episodios más humillantes y deshonrosos de su vida. No sabía por qué, pero se había puesto a repasar qué era lo que no quería que el profesor supiera de ella y todos esos recuerdos fueron desfilando en su mente.

Su padre tenía un hermano que vivía en una granja con su esposa y dos hijos, alguna vez iban a visitarlos, pero sus primos se portaban mal con ella. La llamaban bicho raro, pija de ciudad, fea… Un día le hicieron una jugarreta que terminó con una zancadilla y ella cayendo de cara sobre un montón de fétido estiércol. Después de eso, una inexplicable lluvia de mierda cayó sobre ellos, en el momento no supo darle explicación, pero cuando creció y se enteró de su condición de bruja, comprendió que aquello había sido un tipo de mecanismo de defensa.

Era uno de sus recuerdos más bochornosos y escatológicos, e irremediablemente, ahora lo sabía su profesor.

Y no era el único recuerdo que había develado ante su profesor y sospechaba que serían muchos hasta que lograra expulsarle de su mente.

-Ese mismo… -dijo en un tono claramente de disgusto.

-No te enfades conmigo, tú me lo mostraste esta mañana, esfuérzate en aprender…

El profesor se alejó de ella, retomando su tarea de vaciar el contenido de los cajones de la cómoda en las cajas.

-¿Puedo también quedármelos?- preguntó con cierta timidez, alzando el juguete. No sabía porqué pero no quería que esos recuerdos de la infancia de Snape terminaran en un húmedo sótano.

El hombre sacudió los hombros con indiferencia.

-Quédate lo que quieras… pero si vendes algo, quiero la mitad de las ganancias.

Hermione arrugó la nariz claramente disgustada. No tendría el mal gusto de vender nada que no fuera suyo y menos algo que perteneciera a su profesor.

-Es más, directamente puedes invertir mis ganancias en whiskey.

-No pienso venderlos, eran tuyos…

El hombre cesó un momento su actividad y se quedó completamente inmóvil. Después prosiguió su tarea como si nada, sin dignarse a mirarla siquiera.

-Tú misma… sólo son trastos viejos.

Poco a poco la habitación fue perdiendo la esencia de la infancia de Snape hasta convertirse otra vez en un lienzo en blanco, anónimo, que Hermione tendría que llenar.

Habían discutido por quitar el escudo de Slytherin que presidía la habitación pero el hombre se negaba en rotundo. Al final había sucumbido aquellos ojos melosos y la serpiente fue a dormir el sueño eterno a una caja.

Todas las veces que Snape había invadido su mente, Hermione había sido incapaz de expulsarle, pero en cambio había adelantado un pasito más en su aprendizaje. Sabía cuándo su mente estaba siendo ultrajada y eso era mucho, ya que antes siquiera se percataba de ello.

Sólo faltaba vaciar el armario de ropa y ya sólo quedaría que Hermione se dispusiera acomodar sus cosas, pero para eso no iba a contar con la ayuda del hombre.

Cuándo abrió la puerta del armario, el color negro surgió de su interior como un destello oscuro. Hermione torció el gesto, el gusto por la ropa tirando a gótica del profesor le venía desde joven.

Comenzó a descolgar camisas, pantalones y alguna comenzó apartarla sobre la cama. Su profesor de joven debía ser terriblemente delgado juzgando las tallas de las ropas. Había algunas cosas que estaban geniales y podrían servirle a ella, así que se sintió como un niño en una tienda de chucherías.

El profesor se limitó a observarla, cargando un hombro contra una pared y su ceja alzada al cielo.

Después de todo, él le había dado permiso a quedarse lo que quisiera.

Fue cuándo sacó un pantalón de una percha y lo desplegó para verlo, cuándo la chica profirió un chillido de emoción.

-¡No puedo creer que usaras uno de estos!- exclamó emocionada enseñándole sus degastados pantalones de cuero negro al profesor.- ¡Eres como un rockero mágico! ¡Un Jim Morrison oscuro!

El profesor se abochornó ante su secreto descubierto, pero intentó que no se le notara, así que como buen estratega, un ataque, era una buena forma de defenderse.

-No entiendo esa emoción Granger…- espetó claramente avergonzado.- y ahora haciendo referencias musicales… su sabelotodismo no tiene fin. Aunque en lugar de ser un Jim Morrison, soy más _un hijo de caín_.*

Hermione entendió aquella referencia musical y se sorprendió viniendo de su profesor. Se refería a una canción de _barón rojo._ Ella conocía esa canción por su madre y algo le decía que el profesor le estaba revelando más de lo que pensaba.

El hombre se acercó a la cama, apartando algunas prendas con la mano a un lado, tomando asiento en la orilla del colchón. Hermione tragó saliva, intentando abandonar los pensamientos que se le cruzaban aquel instante por la cabeza, esas ideas inspiradas en ver al objeto de sus deseos en la cama.

Debía acostumbrarse o sus hormonas harían que le explotara la cabeza.

La muchacha se puso el pantalón en la cintura, dejándolo caer.

-Con unos arreglos me quedará perfecto…

-Si quieres unos, te los compraré.

-¿Para qué si estos están perfectos? Además no me sentiría cómoda que gastes tu dinero en algo tan frívolo como esto para mí…

-Haz lo que te dé la gana.- dijo con aburrimiento mientras miraba cómo la muchacha disfrutaba con su nuevo descubrimiento. Ese pantalón había sido como una segunda piel para él durante su juventud, sobretodo cuándo salía con ciertas compañías a no hacer nada bueno.

En realidad no le hacía gracia que aquella prenda que había sido testigo de tantos crímenes terminara sobre ella, pero no se sintió con fuerzas de confesárselo, de decirle que los arrojara a la basura, que es dónde tenían que estar.

Su sonrisa era suficiente para intentar olvidar de dónde provenía, era lo mejor.

Tenía ganas de terminar de recoger esa habitación, le estaba afectando más de lo que quería admitir.

Había tantos recuerdos allí, la mayoría todos nauseabundos… por eso había ignorado la existencia de aquella habitación durante años, evitando enfrentarse con la realidad de un pasado y lanzar toda aquella basura a dónde merecía.

Snape decidió llevar la primera caja al cementerio de su trastero, dejando la muchacha sola y libre de disfrutar de los descubrimientos que estaba haciendo en su armario.

Desde que había sido marcada, su rostro se había entornado serio y adusto. Un poco de respiro, esa sonrisa sincera de una niña que le dejan trastear en el baúl de la abuela no podía ser mala.

La contempló una última vez viendo cómo se probaba una capa de viaje y salió de la habitación.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Hermione casi había vaciado el armario del joven Snape, lo que había desechado lo había metido en la última caja y lo que pensaba quedarse encima de la cama.

Había algunos jerséis de lana, dos capas de viaje, una chaqueta vaquera, los magníficos pantalones de cuero y varias camisas. Que fueran claramente de chico era algo que no le importaba, ella a veces usaba ropa masculina por gusto.

Sólo quedaba revisar las cajas de zapatos y ya terminaría al fin. Afortunadamente el hombre no tenía muchos, sólo tres cajas.

La primera contenía unas magníficas botas con punta de pico. El profesor seguía usando ese tipo de calzado, así que no le sorprendió. Lanzó la caja en el montón de descartes.

-Después se ofende cuándo le digo rockero, si es un _hevilongo_ de tres al cuarto…

La segunda caja contenía unas zapatillas de deporte tan tremendamente roías que daba asco mirarlas.

-¡Buagh!- las lanzó lo más lejos posible, encestando en la caja de los descartes.

Hermione alzó la tapa de la última caja de zapatos, cuándo contempló lo que tenía dentro, se apresuró a volverla a colocar. Hermione miró hacia la puerta, para comprobar que el profesor no había regresado aún de su incursión al sótano.

Estaba completamente segura que el profesor había olvidado que eso estaba ahí, sino le hubiera impedido que fisgoneara libremente, o al menos lo hubiera sacado de allí.

Se dejó caer, sentándose en el suelo, con la caja de zapatos sobre sus piernas, sin saber qué hacer.

Por un lado sabía que estaba mal, que eso vulneraba completamente su intimidad, pero por otro lado, su curiosidad innata la empujaban de violar su confianza.

Como le convenía pensarlo, decidió que no era para tanto, después de todo, el profesor había averiguado durante todo el día recuerdos sobre ella bastante bochornosos y esa caja, era imposible que contuviera algo así.

Hermione volvió a abrir la caja, contemplando el montón de viejas fotografías que se amontonaban en su interior. La mayoría eran en formato cuadrado, en blanco y negro y con un filo blanco con textura, que recordaba los dientes de los sellos. Hermione se sorprendió que fueran tomadas bajo la disciplina muggle, ninguna contenía movimiento.

Hermione cogió una al azar, levantándola a la altura de sus ojos. La fotografía reflejaba la imagen de un niño pequeño, de tan sólo unos seis años con un uniforme de colegio bastante estropeado. El niño llevaba el cabello corto y miraba a la cámara serio, sin un atisbo de felicidad en el rostro. Siquiera se molestaba en fingirla.

A pesar de su corta edad, Hermione reconoció los rasgos de su profesor en aquel niño triste.

Dejó caer la foto otra vez en su lugar y cogió otra.

Esta vez frunció el ceño.

Era un retrato familiar.

En esta foto se podía contemplar un hombre, una mujer y el mismo niño pero un poco más crecido. Hermione comprobó que la mujer y el niño se parecían mucho físicamente, así que supuso que debía ser la madre de Snape.

La mujer tenía rasgos finos y angulosos, una nariz un tanto desproporcionada pero un precioso cabello negro que le caía por los hombros. Snape estaba entre las piernas de su madre, apegado a ella.

Ambos miraban a la cámara con la misma expresión consumida, de sufrimiento y pesadumbre.

Era como mirar la foto de un reo.

Pero lo más extraño, es que alguien había arrancado la parte dónde salía la cara del hombre, dejando aquella esquina con la emulsión rajada.

Hermione comenzó a rebuscar en la caja, había muchas de la madre de Snape con él, pero las que salía el hombre, tenía todas las cabezas arrancadas.

Hermione puso el dedo en un rasgón, sintiendo la textura de la fotografía rota, sintiendo aquellas capas de química al descubierto, desprendiendo el rencor con el que habían sido profanadas.

Entonces una que estaba en el fondo, terminó de llamarle la atención, porque estaba en color y contenía movimiento, destacando entre el mar de escala de grises en la que estaba sumergida, como destacaría una flor entre la maleza.

En esa el profesor salía con una chica de cabellos rojos, tendrían once años, ambos con los uniformes de Hogwarts, aunque sorprendentemente ella lo llevara de gryffindor, ambos miraban a la cámara entre risas, era la primera foto que veía dónde Snape lo estaba haciendo.

Esa chica… le era terriblemente familiar, y no sabía por qué.

-¡Qué coño estás haciendo!

El grito del Snape adulto en el quicio de la puerta del dormitorio la asustó. Sólo le dio tiempo de dejar caer la fotografía al interior de la caja, cuándo el hombre había llegado a su altura y le arrancaba de las manos la caja de zapatos.

_**¡Hola a todos!**_

_**Hasta aquí el nuevo capítulo, en realidad he decidido dividirlo en dos para que no se haga tan extremadamente largo, ya sabéis que suelo hacer capítulos extensos, pero en este fic prefiero hacerlos más breves y actualizar más amenudo.**_

_**Yo os dije que este fic era dark, aún no empieza, así que aún puedo hacer estos capítulos un tanto cómicos, os iré dando una de cal y una de arena. El próximo será muuuucha cal.**_

_**Las referencias musicales de este capítulo, si no las conoces no te preocupe, posiblemente seas una persona joven y lozana, pero te recomiendo que los investigues. "hijos de caín" es una canción muy especial para mí. Es el canto de rebeldía de mi generación. jajajaja**_

_**En cuanto a las fotos de la infancia de Snape en la que todas son en blanco y negro y la de hogwarts en color tiene una razón. En la fecha dónde Snape pasó su infancia sí que existía las películas en color, de hecho el primer carrete a color es de 1935, pero el proceso y el material era muy costoso para el usuario común, así que casi todas las fotos de familia se realizaban con películas en blanco y negro. Es más, no todos los laboratorios de fotografías estaban dotados para revelar en el proceso de color ya que no era lo común, así que lo más usual era usar las películas en blanco y negro. **_

_**Por eso creo que las fotos de la infancia de Snape debían estar en blanco y negro y en cambio ésa que está en color, puede ser que se la haya regalado alguien con un poder adquisitivo mayor de la época que pudiera permitirse el lujo de películas policromadas.**_

_**Bueno, hasta aquí os hecho el rollo nunca mejor dicho jajajajja) Un besote grande a todos y ya sabéis, pagad lo que consumís. **_


End file.
